Luchando Contra Nosotros
by Soerag Malfoy
Summary: [CAPITULO CATORCE] Draco Hermione ... podemos luchar contra el mundo pero no contra lo que somos, escapar de la realidad es una ironía ACTUALIZADO es enfretar el dolor que nos produce hacer daño cuando creemos en la verdad, ¿Bonito Cuadro? para no olvidar
1. “Sólo una oportunidad”

**LUCHANDO CONTRA NOSOTROS**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Sólo una oportunidad" **

**R**ealmente porque duele tanto me gustaría que no fuera así, creía realmente que Ron sentía a algo por mí, que no le era tan indiferente y cuando lo vi morir de celos en el baile de cuarto año, creí que las cosas podían estar mejor pero ahora…

**F**LASH **B**ACK

- Hermione, necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas todavía no me siento preparado, no te dejo de ver como la amiga que ha estado conmigo desde que llegue a Hogwarts ¿entiendes? – le dijo con esa voz lastimera que solía tener cuando algo no andaba bien

- No se creí que ya habías superado esa etapa y si no para que lo intentamos la idea era superarlo entre los dos ¿Qué pasa¿Estas seguro que solo es eso?

- Si solo dame tiempo hagamos tan solo un "stand by"

- Esperemos

……….

**F**IN **F**LASH **B**ACK

Ahora solo al verlos allí con la estúpida de Rachell, como si ella fuera lo más importante.

Después de todo lo que me dijo eso no era justo, él jugaba con la gente y creía que podía hacerlo siempre, pero no eso no se iba a quedar así claro que a hora lo que menos quería era volver al castillo y aguantarse la tonta cara de Harry diciendo pero que pasa? Hermione tu sabias que eso se veía venir.

No no iba a aguantar tanto quería pasar su dolor sola sin nadie que la molestase, eso lo tenia claro. Además estaba segura que si veía a alguien desquitaría toda su rabia.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

No había nada que hacer en el castillo y ese frió que hacia afuera era tentador, le gustaba sentir eso que le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo hacia sentir tan bien, además no quería hacer la tarea de adivinaciones le parecía algo tan poco creativo para hacer un viernes en la tarde pero tampoco quería salir con Pansy era demasiado aburrida, además después de lo que había pasado en vacaciones. No, no no…

Definitivamente saldría. Entonces se puso su capa que lo hacia parecer tan refinado, distinguido y con tanta imponencia, que al salir solo la ondeaba de forma tan sutil por las mazmorras, rumbo a las afueras de Hogwarts.

Al llegar se encontró quizás con lo que mas deseara, Hermione Granger, la persona por la que sentía más repugnancia al ser solo una sangre sucia que ni merecía estar allí y sin embargo obtenía las mejores notas, la admiración de todos y además ahora era la Prefecta, que era eso.

Será que molestarla iba a traerle algo de diversión, era obvio deseaba ver esa cara al rabiar y lanzar esa mirada de cállate Malfoy.

- ¿Nuestra querida perfecta que hace aquí?

-…

- ¿Pero que pasa porque no contesta? Tendrá problemas o solo quiere estar aquí para pensar en su idealizado noviecito que en este preciso momento esta con una tal Rachell, no fuiste capaz de gustarle lo suficiente, lo agobiaste tanto con tu "solo voy a la biblioteca"¿Qué pasó?

- No te importa, vete

- Si, tiene razón pero no me importa, me divierte – después de ese comentario casi sin pensarlo Hermione se volteo y le estampó una sonora y acertada bofetada

- Eso era lo que quería, saber que me estoy muriendo y que fue tan de malas que se atravesó justo cuando deseaba patear a alguien con todas mis fuerzas – cuando dijo esto rompió en llanto y sólo salió corriendo no sabia a donde pero quería huir de allí, al correr se soltó su capa ¿pero acaso algo importaba? sólo deseaba que no la molestaran ella no le había hecho mal a nadie y mucho menos para que él la tratara de esa forma.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así

- Entonces como creíste, querías que te dijera gracias Malfoy, cada que los haces siento que mi autoestima crece

- No era obvio que no, pero para que saliera corriendo diciendo que no soportaba más, ni que me le fuera encima todos los días - lo que en realidad era así

- Pero es que lo haces parece como si lo disfrutaras cada vez que la humillas y la rebajas a lo más mínimo

- Bueno, quizás. Lástima, igual ni me importa es una sangre sucia y si le pasa algo es un bien para el colegio – pronunció mientras se levantaba del mullido sillón de su sala común - Voy a la habitación ¿Vienes Ana?

- No voy a estar un poco más aquí en la sala común – ella se quedo pensando sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Draco, que tendría que pasar para que Hermione saliera corriendo al bosque PROHIBIDO y más ella que es la seguidora de reglas número uno y que en sus cinco sentidos nunca lo habría hecho, esa Gryffindor le producía admiración a pesar del profundo aborrecimiento, no le pasaba desapercibida.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Harry ¿no sabes dónde esta Hermione? no la he visto en toda la tarde y ya casi es la hora de bajar al Gran Comedor

- No, no la he visto la última vez fue en la mañana ¿Algo paso entre ustedes acaso?

- Si, me vio con Rachell – pronunció Ron algo apesadumbrado

- ¿Con Rachell?

- Si, sí sí yo se que idiota

- Eso se veía venir Ron y no quiero decirlo pero yo te lo advertí y te dije que lo mejor era que le dijeras la verdad porque o sino ella se iba a dar cuenta y esa era iba a ser peor

- Pero, yo que me iba a imaginar que en ese preciso momento ella iba a ir a la sala de astronomía que se "supone" que esta prohibida

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

¬ Quiero seguir corriendo pero ya no puedo, en este momento siento esa horrible punzada en el pecho que me recuerda lo que ha pasado y logra que reviva ese dolor, que lo sienta tan mío y tan permeable en mí que casi logra acoplarse a mi ser. Quiero salir de aquí, ya no puedo más.

Porque, porque duele tanto, me esta acabando ya no puedo llorar mas, no puedo, no se debe sufrir por las personas y quiero creer que él no lo merece, pero tampoco creo encontrar a alguien que las merezca porque no me quiero volver a arriesgar. Me prometo que no volverá a pasar, valgo mucho para sufrir por alguien, yo lo sé y hasta ahora lo comprendo después de todo lo que me lo dijeron.

Debo volver al castillo.

Necesito afrontar todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si es lo que quiero pero lo debo hacer, solo lo debo hacer.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Draco, tienes una lechuza esperándote detrás de las cortinas – le comentó Zabinni cuando entró a su alcoba

Te llego a ti también una – no era necesario imaginar para lo que se trataba

No ¿porque?

Quizás podría ser para una misión o algo así de nuestro Señor

_Draco:_

_Te espero esta noche a las 8:45 en el bosque, hoy es un gran día, ha llegado alguien muy especial, del grupo de los cinco. No comentes nada._

_Lucius_

Es muy corta y no dice grandes cosas pero ¿Quién habrá llegado? Será Mauzzez, porque solo hay dos lejos y Mauzzez es el que se ha tardado mas en dar informes acerca de las misiones en América.

- Crabbe y Goyle, vamos ya es hora de bajar al gran comedor – sus típicos guardaespaldas le siguieron

Cuando llegó al Gran comedor se dio cuenta que no estaba la sangre sucia, eso significaba que no había vuelto a no ser…

- ¿Y donde esta la prefecta, seguidora de reglas número uno de Hogwarts?

- ¿Acaso te importa? Malfoy – dijo un chico de ojos verdes

- ¿No es ella a la que mas detestas¿No te debería influir? – pronuncio Ron, batiendo con su cuchara la sopa que estaba enfrente suyo

- Tu cállate Weasel¿no fuiste tu el que la traicionó? y la dejo despedazada por todo el castillo llorando y agotando nuestra vida y tranquilidad

- Así que sabes donde esta – Ron se iba a levantar de la silla pero Harry se lo impidió, volviéndolo a sentar

- No, no sé y pensándolo bien ni me importa – Draco se volteó y comenzó a alejarse hacia su mesa

- Ves, Harry él sabe donde esta al menos la vio

- Si, pero porque quiso preguntar por ella, si sabia donde estaba – reflexiono Harry en voz alta

- No sé, pero ya estoy preocupado por ella ¿me siento mal? Y si le ha pasado algo es solo mi culpa

- Hola Gin – dijo Harry al ver a la pelirroja acercarse a ellos

- Hola, han visto a Herm, la necesito para que me ayude en transformaciones y la he buscado las últimas horas por todo el castillo y no la he encontrado

- Nosotros también estamos preocupados, no la hemos visto en toda la tarde ¿Por qué no la buscamos?

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

¬ No sé como regresar al castillo y mi varita estaba en la capa, ya es de noche y esta haciendo un frío de Merlín. Y no quiero pasar aquí la noche – reflexionaba Hermione cuando aún se encontraba en el bosque hasta que se empezaron a oír pasos detrás de un árbol

- ¿Por qué no llega Malfoy? Esta haciendo una mala noche y me lo necesito llevar de aquí ya, para llegar a tiempo a la reunión – al oír unos sonidos detrás de los árboles se alarmó y saco su varita - ¿Quien esta allí? - Hermione salió corriendo instintivamente, pero Mauzzez, al darse cuenta lanzo un hechizo que puso alrededor de el, un anillo de luz que cubrió casi 20 kilómetros a su alrededor, y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy una estudiante de aquí

- Me imagino que de Slytherin

- No, soy de Gryffindor – no lo podía ocultar si se fijaba bien llevaba los colores de su casa, su corbata la delataba

- Ah de Gryffindor, no creí que un Malfoy tuviera amistades en otras casas – Su cara de asco se dejo ver

- No, es que no las tiene Malfoy y yo no somos nada – contestó con altanería

- ¿Me dijiste que eras?

- No, no le he dicho, soy Hermione Granger – creía que no importara que el supiera su nombre igual no podría hacer nada en los terrenos del colegio

- ¿Granger cierto? Pero yo no conozco ninguna familia mágica con ese nombre

Y… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Acaso oíste algo que no deberías – Veritaserum (N/A esta maldición obliga a decir la verdad a todas las personas a las que es aplicada) ¿oíste algo? Cuando estabas aquí en el bosque

- Malfoy va a ir a una reunión a escondidas – Era un frío que la recorría lentamente, le hacia salir de su boca palabras que ella no diría nunca

_- _Si mis sospechas son ciertas ¿eres una muggle? – lo podía oler, podía sentir esa aura, lo sabía

- Hermione se resistía no debía de decir eso ya no estaba segura de la imposibilidad de él de hacerle daño, pero la palabras empezaban a salir y ella no lo podía evitar se sentía, impotente, mal algo se le estaba rompiendo - Si, mis padres son del mundo Muggle – eso basta, dijo él

- _¡Crucio!_ - El cuerpo de Hermione estaba en tensión, tratando de resistir inútilmente la sensación de cuchilladas que la envolvía, punzándole los oídos con sus propio gritos, haciendo que los minutos fueran eternos y sintiendo que su respiración iba a cesar allí, así que sin poder mas sólo cayo de rodillas sintiendo como su cuerpo se fundía pidiendo a gritos que terminara, cerro los ojos pero estaba consciente escuchaba lo que decían, lo sentía muy lejos

- No sigas Mauzzez, para ya – era Draco, acababa de llegar

- No, ella sabe de tus salidas nocturnas

- Entonces solo modifícale la memoria pero déjala tranquila – el Slytherin se sorprendió de verla allí y menos en ese estado

- Que pasa no ves que es una muggle

- Mauzzez – Draco sabia cual era el hechizo que iba a mandar, no le haria daño pero si le…- No lo hagas, pero era demasiado tarde una luz de color violeta estaba empezando a salir de su varita

- ¡KAECUSER! – gritó fuerte mientras empuñaba su varita con fuerza

- Draco no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero un impulso lo llevo a interponerse entre el cuerpo de Hermione y la luz, no estaba bien hasta que no pudo mas y todo su cuerpo cayo inconsciente – Hermione al ver salir ese rayo de luz solo grito, deseo no estar allí, mientras miles de pensamientos se unían en su cabeza, pero giraban en torno a una sola cosa de por qué Draco se había interpuesto por ella, estaba agotada quería pararse y ayudarlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía solo quería descansar allí

Mauzzez no sabia que hacer y salió de allí, pero esto el señor lo sabría y era mejor, era su oportunidad, para nadie era un secreto que Lucius era la mano derecha de Voldemort y con la deshonra que había hecho su hijo, daba mucho que desear la lealtad de la familia Malfoy.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Harry - dijo Ron visiblemente preocupado - porque no miramos el mapa de los merodeadores

- Porque no lo dijiste antes, así nos hubieras evitado una búsqueda por todo el castillo sin resultado alguno – Harry no se había acordado del mapa, hacía tanto que no lo usaba

- Pero no ves que Ginny estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros, porque no vamos a buscarlo ya que se fue por su capa

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Mira Ron está en el bosque prohibido, junto a Malfoy – señaló

- Pero no es posible, ella sabe que no debe salir, y se hurón que hace ahí también – en el mapa solo se veía los puntitos que señalaban Granger y un poco mas allá estaba Malfoy, pero estos estaban quietos

- Vamos a buscarlos – dijo Harry, pero sin avisarle a Ginny

- ¿Y a Dumbledore?

- Tampoco acaso crees que están en la biblioteca, NO Ron ellos están el **Bosque Prohibido **¿lo comprendes?

- Si, ya entendí – dijo algo incómodo con la aclaración de Harry

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Cuando llegaron al bosque y Ron vio a Hermione allí tirada en el piso, no supo que hacer sólo paro en seco – Harry al verla salio corriendo y empezó a gritar – estas bien, despierta yo se que estas bien ¡Hermione! – lo decía más para sí mismo y convencerse que todo estaba bien mientras la zarandeaba

- Ron ve con Dumbledore yo me quedare aquí con ella – pero el pelirrojo no se movía de allí, estaba quieto – Ron sino te vas y llamas a Dumbledore las cosas pueden estar peor – casi lo deletreo

- Harry en serio que yo no quería que le pasara nada, yo no quería que nos viera, por mi culpa esta así – la cara de Ron estaba transfigurada, sentía culpa

- Quédate aquí, yo voy a ir – es lo mejor – dijo Harry, y salio corriendo rumbo a la oficina del director, cuando entró al castillo estaba exhausto, pero en su mente solo cruzaba una idea la de encontrar a Dumbledore

- ¿QUÉ PASA SEÑOR POTTER? - Le pregunto la profesora McGonagall cuando casi se la lleva por delante

- Tengo que ver al director, es Hermione – dijo casi gritando

- ¿Que le paso a la señorita Granger? – McGonagall trataba de mantener la compostura

- Acaso no entiende que necesito al director es urgente – Harry ya estaba histérico no había tiempo para detenerse a hablar estupideces, estaba desesperado y en su mente divagaba la imagen de su amiga completamente pálida e inconsciente

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, no se debe gritar a un maestro

- Maldita sea es que no entiende ella está mal y necesita ayuda está desmayada en el bosque prohibido, está muy mal – Harry sentía como la impotencia lo consumía en esos segundos que llevaba ahí

- Está seguro joven Potter – McGonagall no estaba muy convencida, pero poco a poco se iba exaltando ella también al ver como el Gryffindor se exasperaba

- ¡ Si! No jugaría con algo así – Tomaron rumbo hacia la oficina del Director mientras un silencio los consumía a los dos con preocupación al llegar la jefa de la casa dijo – algodón acaramelado – la gárgola se movió y como siempre la hermosa oficina circular se abrió

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dumbledore cuando entraron a su despacho

- Es Hermione esta en el bosque prohibido inconsciente y cerca esta Malfoy en el mismo estado y no reacciona, los acabamos de encontrar – dijo Harry de la forma más veloz que pudo

- Minerva, ve con Poppy y los esperamos en el bosque, yo enviaré señales para que nos encuentren fácil – dijo Albus al ver en ese estado a Harry - McGonagall salio de la oficina del director casi corriendo pensando, si era cierto y su querida alumna estaba en peligro

- Vamos Harry señálame donde están – salieron de la oficina y Harry pensaba únicamente en Hermione y que no le preguntaran cómo conocía el paradero de ellos, tendría que decir todo

- Rumbo al bosque Dumbledore – dijo

- Hace cuanto los encontraron allí

- Hace como media hora, más o menos

- Al llegar Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo de su varita para que saliera una luz – asi los podrían ubicar, estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, algo no le cuadraba allí, en especial que estuvieran juntos, se sumió en sus cavilaciones hasta que llegaron McGonagall y Pomfrey, quien levito los cuerpos y los puso en la camilla mientras se alejaba con ellos – Hermione estará bien – pregunto Ron

- Poppy sabrá como cuidarlos, mientras tanto vayamos al castillo y yo les mandare avisar cuando puedan ir a verla, pero por favor no comenten nada ni siquiera a Crabbe o Goyle, no se que paso y me preocupa que pueda ser algo relacionado con el señor tenebroso

- No lo dude, profesor; donde esta Malfoy allí hay algo oscuro – dijo Ron

- Pero el también estaba mal y algo tuvo que haber pasado – dijo Harry ante la observación de su amigo

- ¿Lo defiendes después de lo que le pasó a nuestra amiga? – preguntó ofendido

- Solo quiero aclarar las cosas - dijo Harry algo cansado de entablar una conversación acerca de Malfoy

- Bueno, vayan a sus casas – dijo Dumbledore

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Cómo están Poppy? – Albus se había dirigido directamente a la oficina de la enfermera

- Hermione, recibió la maldición Cruciatus estoy segura, solo hay que esperar que despierte, ya le di una poción para dormir sin soñar, pero mañana nos podrá aclarar todo

- ¿Fue muy fuerte cierto? Ella es buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras y que cayera desmayada es casi sorprendente

- Si, fue algo duro, estaba temblando y antes de darle la poción parecía como si en el fondo estuviera gritando o desesperada y no me menciono nada, su mirada estaba perdida cuando la hice reaccionar

- ¿Y Draco sigue inconsciente?

- Si, no ha despertado

- Vigílalos y cualquier cosa me comunicas – finalizo Dumbledore

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Dumbledore, el señor Lucius quiere hablar con usted, lo esta esperando en mi oficina – dijo Snape cuando lo encontró al final de la enfermería

- Llévalo a la mía, por favor Severus

- Que lo trae por aquí señor Lucius

- Debe suponerlo no Dumblredore

- Si, creo que si y me parece que necesito una aclaración de por que Draco estaba a esa hora en una zona prohibida del colegio y cómo se enteró de lo que acaba de pasar de forma tan eficaz

- Me lo comunicó Severus y estaba allí porque yo lo mande a llamar – le contestó con autosuficiencia sin dejar escapar su arrogancia

- Y no lo podía hacer por los medios más usuales que citarlo a altas horas de la noche, además una alumna nuestra recibió la maldición cruciatus y no quiero pensar…

- Entonces no lo piense porque no fui yo – aclaró – Además por lo que estoy aquí no es para llenar un cuestionario, me vengo a llevar a mi hijo a casa

- Si, me debe explicaciones y Draco no puede ser llevado a ningún lado esta inconsciente

- Cree acaso que me interesa su estado, me lo voy a llevar, no hay discusiones. Es mi hijo

- Si Draco sale de aquí no podrá volver a entrar se lo advierto

- Ni que fuera la última escuela de Magia – Malfoy salio rumbo a la enfermería Draco tenia mucho que explicarle por culpa de él era reprochado en no educar a su hijo con obediencia hacia su señor y eso ponía en duda su reputación

**·..·F**LASH **B**ACK

- Malfoy, me cabo de comunicar Mauzzez lo que paso cuando fue a recoger tu hijo, pensé que el conocía que un muggle, es un muggle sin importar donde se encuentre y vuestro deber como mortífagos es... – dijo Voldemort

- El lo sabe señor, no se que le paso, le juro que el lo sabe – decía Lucius

- Hoy era un día especial y lo ha arruinado, además cuando Mauzzez hacia su TRABAJO le lanzo el hechizo a esa sangre sucia tu hijo se atravesó y que un futuro mortifago perezca bajo ese hechizo, que fue especialmente diseñado por mí para hacerlos sufrir, es una vergüenza. Me quieres decir qué pasa¿Tu hijo acaso se esta metiendo con sangres-sucias?

- No lo sé mi señor – Lucius maldecía por dentro a su hijo – Sin embargo yo asumo todas las consecuencias que esto traiga

- Entonces estas dispuesto a recibir la reprimenda por tu hijo

- Si, si así lograré que usted me crea y me perdone – en ese momento Voldemort le lanzo una luz de un color verde, ese que tanto conocía el cuando lo ejecutaba con tanta complacencia

**F**IN **D**EL **F**LASH **B**ACK **·..·´¯**

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo Pomfrey algo disgustada con la entrada de ese señor en la enfermería

- Vengo por Draco – dijo Lucius

- Pero él no esta bien y ha estado gritando en sus sueños

- Déjalo Pomfrey él se lo llevara bajo su responsabilidad – dijo el director al entrar a la enfermería detrás de él

- El esta por aquí – titubeo la enfermera

Lucius cuando vio a su hijo allí en esa cama, solo sintió asco de tener a alguien como él que ensuciara la sangre Malfoy, lo supuso desde que era pequeño, jamás sería un verdadero Malfoy ni continuaría con esa dinastía de mortífagos. Era demasiado débil pero tampoco creyó llegar a eso, era una humillación y por eso lo odiaba, le hervía su sangre al saber que solo tenía ese heredero, le dolía en verdad lo lamentaba.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Bueno espero que les guste este fic … poco a poco se irá desarrollando mejor.

Por ahora les encargó REVIEWS para continuarlo…

Mi MSN es si quieren me agregan y hablamos…


	2. “No podemos cambiar I”

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

"**No podemos cambiar (I)"**

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Ni siquiera sabía porque hacía esa pregunta tan lógica, unas paredes así nunca tendrían un igual – Draco había despertado, él sabia que era lo que seguiría ahora, lo había oído muchas veces de la boca de su padre, interminables sermones del hijo perfecto, de la familia perfecta y las grandes lecciones y sacrificios que hay que hacer por seguir con la Gran Familia Malfoy

- En la mansión – dijo Narcisa, quién estaba en las orillas de su cama – y ese hechizo…

- Si, lo sé, conozco las consecuencias de ese encantamiento, quiero pensar que no durará mucho, pero no me quiero quedar acá – dijo Draco – no sé que es peor, permanecer junto a un padre que te odia o estar en un lugar donde a todos les gustaría verte muerto

- Sabes, que no es así, que esa chica estará profundamente agradecida que le hayas evitado vivir eso – dijo comprensivamente Narcisa ante el suceso que había hecho su hijo

- Claro que te lo agradecerá – dijo Lucius que acababa de entrar por la puerta

- Padre – no quería un gran sermón y si mentía todo era más fácil - yo no quería hacer eso

- Pero lo hiciste, lograste poner en duda mi probidad y eso es algo que no perdonaré; me humillaste ante el Señor Tenebroso, sino puedo controlar mi propia familia no seré capaz con ninguna misión

- Lucius, no crees que ya tuvo suficiente castigo, estará así no menos de quince días. Y por su edad creo que serán más – dijo Narcisa

- Estará así y además en las mazmorras, un hijo mío no merece el derecho de una cama y cuidados, después de todo lo que ha hecho – Lucius lo desató de las cuerdas que lo unían a la cama – Wingardium Leviosa – gritó, casi con una fuerza que mostraba toda su cólera – en ese momento Draco se elevo, emitiendo bramidos suplicantes que por favor no lo hiciera, que se quería ir a Hogwarts, que lo perdonará, que se arrepentía – Lucius, ignoraba estas palabras

- Padre, no lo hagas – Draco casi salía de la habitación lo sentía, ya casi no podía ver, el hechizo lo estaba nublando todo y cada vez más a prisa, esa era la consecuencia además de la pérdida de su fuerza; el sabía lo que pasaba y no quería que siguiera pero cada vez era mayor la sensación de cómo todo su cuerpo se va y eso peso desaparece impidiendo que sientas algo.

- Estas son las consecuencias. Aprenderás a las buenas o malas, vas a ser el hijo que YO quiero

- No, padre por favor. No quiero estar allí – ese lugar le traía recuerdos horribles de cuando estaba pequeño y era castigado cuando hacía cosas propias de su edad, pero que para su padre era una deshonra; siempre él debía guardar compostura

Bajo con él rumbo a las mazmorras donde lo dejo allí, sin importar de las suplicas que Narcisa le gritaba y menos escuchando las palabras de su hijo, esa era lo que el Señor le había ordenado y así lo habría realizado, Voldemort estaría orgulloso a pesar de todo.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hermione ya había despertado y estaba en la enfermería pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, no estaba segura que esto habría pasado, no era lógico un Malfoy, futuro mortífago, casi nunca defendía a una "sangre sucia" como él la había llamado tantas veces

- ¿Cómo sigues Hermione? – era Dumbledore

- Estoy un poco mareada y siento que me duele todo el cuerpo – murmuró suavemente aún no se sentía en todas sus condiciones

- Eso es normal, recibiste un Cruciatus y al parecer fue muy fuerte, caíste inconsciente

- Profesor es que antes que yo me desmayará, escuche algo que me ronda la cabeza

- ¿Algo relacionado con Malfoy? – Dumbledore necesitaba que le confirmarán sus sospechas y si era así…

- Si, creo que él me defendió de un mortífago que estaba en el bosque prohibido y cuando este me lanzó un hechizo, él se atravesó, pero no estoy segura…

- No sé Hermione, Lucius se llevó a Draco antes que el despertará, pero tú crees que él se atrevería a eso, el es uno de los que creen en la pureza de la sangre, aunque lamente decir esto es casi imposible

- Si, yo sé, quiero creer que quizás lo soñé pero fue tan claro – estaba confundida y su cabeza no ayudaba además que le dolía bastante

- Hermione, no lo sé, como te lo dije ya, pero no quiero que pienses que a él le importas a pesar que me duele que un alumno no piense así es algo que no podemos evitar ¿lo entiendes? Ha sido educado bajo estrictas normas de su familia tradicionalista.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Draco estaba muy nervioso ya el hecho de no poder ver nada lo tenía mal, pero el frío que estaba haciendo en ese lugar era escalofriante, sentía que todo lo que había hecho no valía la pena, pero no dejaba de pensar el porque de su comportamiento eso había sido un impulso que nunca sintió; desde pequeño fue enseñado a controlar sus expresiones, sentimientos y mantener esa frialdad que le caracterizaba y amaba, no le gustaba expresar nada, así evitaba que le vieran sufrir y que en esos días de depresión le preguntaran que le pasaba, sólo existía una persona que lo conocía tan bien y era Ana, ella había aprendido a descifrar esa mirada que escondía tantas cosas pero aunque lo sabia nunca le decía nada, era lo mejor, de esa forma evitaba formalidades. Ella era de Slytherin, iban al mismo curso, pero casi nunca hablaban, solo lo hacían cuando Draco lo deseaba y en realidad era en pocas ocasiones prefería guardar todo para sí, a nadie le importaba y reflexionando tenía pocos amigos: Crable y Goyle, estaban con él casi por compromiso, sus padres eran mortífagos y grandes amigos, Pansy solo lo quería para estar con él como muchas más y Ana si era una amiga pero prefería no involucrarla ni meterla en sus cosas así estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo y para completar no era muy querido en el equipo de Quidditch, su puesto lo había comprado su padre y el equipo no le perdonaba eso y como él lo reconocía no era tan bueno jugando sólo quería sentir que podía superar a Harry pero por lo visto no lo lograba.

Un sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Mi señor me reprendió, es algo que nunca te perdonaré y además Mauzzez quiere ganar mi lugar y aunque mi amo no quiere esta siendo presionado para que yo tenga un castigo ejemplar – era Lucius

- Como quieres que te lo diga no fue mi culpa, estoy cansado de tus quejas, ya no tiene solución ¡Entiéndelo! No puedes devolverlo o qué más vas a hacer – Draco explotó ya tenía suficiente

- No me retes Draco. No lo intentes porque no sabes hasta donde soy capaz. Y No lo quiero entender y tampoco soy estúpido. Sé que nadie te obligo y eso es lo que no entiendo no puede ser para guardar apariencias porque no estaba nadie entonces porque la salvaste – la voz de Lucius se tornó melancólica, con decepción – esperaba mucho de ti y llegue a pensar que si no querías ser mortífago lo entendería y haría algo para evitarlo, quizás enviarte bajo otra protección, ocultarte, pero ahora mi Señor me acaba de decir que haz demostrado tu fuerza y te quiere implantar su sello más adelante. Según él alguien así merece estar con él y cree que lo tuyo sólo fue un descuido y que con esto aprenderás

- Pero tú sabes que no estoy preparado y no sé si quiero serlo además quiero regresar a Hogwarts, bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore, a pesar que no confío lo suficiente en él, conozco de su poderes y sé que es el único que me podría proteger de Voldemort

- No, vas a ir a Hogwarts, él pidió que te enviara a Dumstrang y así lo haré sin importar la posición de tu madre

- No, no puedes – Draco se estremeció, no sabía con exactitud si en realidad lo que deseaba era no actuar con mortífagos, pero en ese momento tenía claro que no quería irse de Hogwarts y menos a Dumstrang esa escuela iba a poner barreras en su vida

- Así será, pero antes el me encomendó algo y quería estar presente para verlo – Lucius murmuro algo desconocido para Draco y de su brazo salió una especie de espectro – empezamos mi Señor – si – Voldemort usaría a Lucius y él sería el que lanzará el hechizo contra Draco – en ese instante una luz escarlata iluminó toda la habitación que fueron inundadas por los desesperados gritos de Draco – por favor padre, no puedo más – su voz era lastimera y sus gemidos eran aturdidores, eran recuentos de todas las cosas tristes, era su niñez, era ese niño pálido al que todo el mundo apartaba, era el joven que solo quería hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso y sólo lograba insultos, luego todo fue voces de personas desconocidas, personas que suplicaban y sólo recibían sufrimiento. No lo iba a soportar no podía, su cuerpo se deshacía y él estaba allí – al fin todo quedo en silencio y ese fulgor desapareció físicamente pero dejaría a Draco marcado para siempre, cuando estuvo cerca fue como si rememorada gritos, gente pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo vida y con esas imágenes que lo invadían

- Lucius salió de la habitación, le repugnaba ver eso y sentía que a pesar de todo le dolía Draco no dejaba de ser su hijo pero si colocaba en una balanza lo que quería ser y su heredero, era obvio que primaba él. Solo se marcharía de allí por un tiempo, lo necesitaba, pediría misión.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Narcisa se había aparecido frente a Voldemort suplicaría por Draco hasta el fin no lo iba a permitir, ya se había enterado que el se iba a ir a Dumstrang y eso no era justo, ella no iba a alejarse de su hijo él había cometido un error pero en Dumstrang las cosas no iban a estar mejor además la excusa era que no podría vigilar a Harry Potter y podían haber muchas más.

- Narcisa voy a aceptar que Draco se quede en Hogwarts pero no quiero que algo se salga de su lugar porque irá directo a Dumstrang

- Gracias mi Señor, no lo olvidaré

- Eso espero porque más tarde reclamaré mi favor

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Dumbledore – dijo Narcisa, se estaba comunicando por medio de polvos flu

- Querida Narcisa¿Cómo has estado?, Cuánto tiempo…

- Demasiado, lo sé. Pero estos últimos acontecimientos nos vuelven a unir

- Quizá, es lo único que nos queda en común ahora, tu hijo – Dumbledore la miraba fijamente y de esa niña que había conocido no quedaba mucho, esa luz que guardaba en sus ojos se veía opaca, seguía bella pero no era feliz y su expresión demarcaba pasividad y resignación de la vida

- Por eso lo estoy buscando. Draco está muy mal aquí y Lucius lo tiene en las mazmorras no soporta lo que él hizo

- ¿Qué hizo Draco? – si lo confirmaba¿sería posible?

- Salvó a esa sangre sucia y un Malfoy… - ella calló no se lo podía ir diciendo así a todo el mundo a pesar que estaba segura que él lo sabría

-¿Y entonces que pretendes con está llamada, no creo que a Lucius le guste esto? – _Hermione entonces sí tenía razón_

- Él no esta. Por eso quiero que reciba a Draco en Hogwarts de nuevo, él no pude ir a Dumstrang, ni a otro lugar. Por favor…

- Pero Narcisa yo le advertí a tu esposo que si él sacaba a Draco en ese estado no lo dejaría volver a entrar, él no me puede desautorizar así, esta es mi escuela y sin mi permiso no se puede salir y entrar de aquí cada que él quiera

- Si, yo sé. Él estaba muy molesto igual no le voy a permitir que Draco no crezca en Hogwarts que ha sido la escuela de casi toda la dinastía Malfoy, y mía, pero Dumbledore hazlo por Draco él esta muy mal

-Está bien Narcisa lo haré pero no sólo por Draco sino por ti. La única condición que coloco es que de aquí en adelante tú serás la única que se encargará de Draco y no quiero tener ningún contacto con Lucius, él desobedeció mis ordenes, Draco no se podía ir, él estaba muy mal y aquí esta cuidado, en un buen lugar y con Madame Pomfrey que es una excelente enfermera.

- Gracias, será de tu forma. Sin embargo que Lucius no vaya a ver a Draco es casi imposible porque a pesar de todo es su único hijo y a él le gusta verlo, aunque sea para regañarlo. Es su padre y eso no se puede cambiar

- Te doy la razón y no lo prohibiré, me refiero a que cualquier permiso sea hablado contigo no con tu esposo

- Tendrás siempre mi gratitud por esto. Por favor conecta las chimeneas para que Draco este en Hogwarts lo antes posible, no debe seguir acá

- Esta bien – Dumbledore miro a Narcisa por última vez antes de hacer el traslado

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Cuando Draco llegó a Hogwarts estaba muy dormido, Narcisa puso un hechizo sobre él, cuando lo vio en las mazmorras estaba muy asustado y tan solo al oírla él le suplicó que lo sacará de allí, que no aguantaba más, que deseaba estar en Hogwarts lejos de su padre, que lo odiaba y no lo quería volver a ver, él había obrado mal pero no merecía, lo último que él le había hecho, no dejaba de oír gritos en su cabeza, era como si Lucius le hubiera transmitido sufrimiento, pena, horror, pánico.

- Dumbledore aquí te lo entrego, pero te suplico que lo cuides, está muy alterado y preferiría que lo pusieras en una alcoba lejos de sus compañeros, lo conozco y sé que no le gustaría que alguien lo viera en ese estado, él es muy orgulloso

- Si, lo sé y ya lo había planeado estará en una alcoba de la enfermería y solo le verá Madame Pomfrey

- Te lo agradezco, me tengo que ir ya, pero confío en ti y espero que atiendas bien a mi hijo

- No te preocupes que así será – Narcisa se empezaba a alejar – Espera quiero saber lo que pasó

- ¿Es necesario?

Si, creo que si

De acuerdo – Narcisa se sentó de nuevo en una de las amobladas sillas de la oficina del director y siendo observada por Fawkes empezó a hablar…

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Hola Poppy – Dumbledore cargaba a Draco por medio de un conjuro de levitación

- Y ese muchacho que hace aquí, su padre no se lo había llevado para su casa

- Sí, pero la madre lo volvió a traer, no esta bien como lo puedes ver – Draco estaba demasiado pálido y dormía con tanta profundidad que se podía creer que no estaba vivo – sólo me gustaría que tú lo cuidaras, pero en un lugar donde no sea visible para los alumnos nadie se puede enterar que él está aquí

- Esta bien, lo pondré en una alcoba y la hechizaré, así cuando alguien pase por esa parte de la enfermería se acordará de algo pendiente por hacer

- Gran idea Poppy, hazlo así por favor – Dumbledore salió de la oficina de la enfermera en ese momento pero no contó con que alguien lo estaría allí esperando

- Profesor

- ¿Señorita Granger? Que hace aquí, no debería estar recostada en su cama

- Sí, pero me levanté porque le quería pedir a Madame Pomfrey algo para dormir, no he podido conciliar el sueño – Dumbledore se veía notoriamente nervioso cada vez que su brillante alumna le hablaba – pero profesor ¿Á quien trajo usted aquí¿Fue a Malfoy, cierto?

- Si, así es – Dumbledore acalló su tono, no quería que nadie lo supiera y le era imposible confiar en un Gryffindor con cosas que necesitaban de tan formidable mutismo y prudencia, algo que les escaseaba en especial

- Pero él que hace aquí. Oí su conversación con Madame, pero fue sin querer – agregó rápidamente

- ¿Y que piensas?

-La verdad no lo sé, no entiendo porque Narcisa lo trajo si lo mas lógico era que el permaneciera junto a su familia en ese estado

-Ven, creo que necesitas conocer toda la verdad, sígueme- al entrar al despacho de Pomfrey, el viejo mago le solicitó que saliera de allí y ella accedió silenciosamente

- Veras Hermione lo que pasa es que tenías razón – no le quería dar más vueltas a este asunto, lo mejor era decirlo de una vez – Draco te defendió de aquel mortífago que se encontraron en el bosque, él se atravesó entre un hechizo que iba dirigido a ti y por eso él ahora está… no sé si es prudente decirlo, pero ya que estas plenamente implicada, debes saber que el joven Malfoy a quedado momentáneamente invidente, él la recobrará pero no sabemos cuándo y el profesor Snape no conoce nada más ni siquiera el tiempo de duración

- Hermione quedó pasmada, estaba atónita, no podía creer que Malfoy con esa petulancia que le caracterizaba ahora estuviera a la dependencia de otros, igual no era justo le molestaba deberle algo así y más conociendo el odio que le tenía pero si era así ¿porque lo había hecho?, pero más que molestarle en parte le daba tristeza que un compañero suyo estuviera así y mas por su culpa no se quería imaginar los reproches que él había tenido que pasar o lo que debía estar pensando su familia, al menos a ella todo el mundo la hubiera apoyado, sus amigos Harry y Ron, mientras que él iba a ser escondido de todo el mundo y estaría solo – profesor dijo después de un tenso silencio – cree usted que sería imposible que yo permaneciera con Draco en este tiempo igual es por mi culpa que él se encuentra en ese estado y la única forma que encuentro de agradecerle es estando con él

- Tu sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, eso es casi imposible él no te querrá cerca y como te dije, cree en la pureza de la sangre y no sabemos que tanto cambien sus ideales

- Pero si me salvó es por algo no puede ser tan malo

- No quiero que te ilusiones y solo con su consentimiento podrás acompañarlo, así que mañana te espero en mi despacho para que vengamos juntos, pero tu serás la que entre a esa alcoba y hables con él a solas ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí profesor

-¿Ya te sientes mejor de salud? porque si estás mal es obvio que no lo podrás acompañar

- Si ya estoy mejor es solo que no podía dormir pero lo más seguro es que mañana tenga mas fuerzas para seguir normalmente

-Eso espero- Dumbledore se despidió amigablemente de la jovencita y cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hermione iba rumbo al cuarto de las chicas le había pedido a Pomfrey que la dejara quedarse allí ya que no soportaba pasar una hora mas en la enfermería esa era otra de las razones por las que se había levantado, ahora solo pensaba en el día de mañana no podía negar que le daba miedo que Draco se negara a que ella lo cuidara, para nadie era un secreto que el tenia un orgullo que sobrepasa todas las barreras de lo ilógico, pero lo intentaría, ella sabía que nadie podía ser tan duro en esas condiciones

- Hola Herm- era Ginny estaba afuera de la alcoba con Harry (N/A: a su imaginación)

- Hola Harry, Hola Ginny- en realidad no quería hablar con nadie pero eran sus amigos y… - veo que interrumpí

-No, para nada – Ginny casi estaba del color de su cabello, hasta que Harry pudo hablar, lo cual le agradeció Ginny con el alma – veo que ya saliste de la enfermería, pero porque a estas horas

- No es que me desperté y le pedí a Pomfrey que me dejara salir, daba igual estaría en mi cama que en la de la enfermería, pero no contaba que ustedes dos estarían aquí o si no les aseguro que no hubiera salido de allí – Hermione sonrió le complacía ver el nerviosismo de sus amigos

-Bueno, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir- esta vez era Harry no quería seguir mas en esa situación tan…

- Vamos Gin – dijo Hermione

- Ve siguiendo yo iré en un momento – Hermione sonrió- como quieras

- Ah!! Harry ¿Podrías prestarme el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible por un tiempo "indefinido", se podría decir, cuando tu la necesites te la daré pero la requiero con urgencia?

- Si, claro pero ¿para qué?

-Algo personal por favor no preguntes

- Oye si, deja a mi amiga préstaselo y ya por favor mi vida – dijo la pelirroja

- Harry se puso rojo con estas últimas palabras y sólo le salió un Sí con la cabeza agachada y algo concentrado en sus zapatos

Cuando llegó Ginny Hermione se hizo la dormida no quería hablar, solo quería pensar en que iba a suceder al otro día

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hermione se levanto con una mañana que le daba energía para creer que estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que Draco permitiera que le ayudará, primero empezaría por mejorar su apariencia, a pesar que el no la pudiera ver necesitaba sentirse linda eso le daba seguridad, luego iría a desayunar y después a donde Dumbledore - pensó estando en su cama, a pesar que había planeado perfectamente todo, le daba mucho temor, predecía que algo no saldría bien.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

- Herm, estas muy bien, pero porque no tienes puesto el uniforme – dijo Harry

- Tengo permitidos dos días para adelantarme y recuperarme totalmente

- Tienes tiempo, necesito hablar contigo antes de iniciar clases- dijo Ron

- No, no tengo, ahora necesito ir a la biblioteca

- Pero… no puedes ser así de injusta, a veces es necesario hablar para aclarar las cosas

- Acaso cuando te pedí la verdad fuiste capaz de dármela es igual no quiero hablar y punto, no tienes derecho a decirme injusta – Hermione se empezaba a enojar y de acuerdo con esto su tono de voz subía

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio después de esto Harry se sentía incomodo, odiaba esa situación, quería mucho a Hermione al igual que a Ron, eran sus mejores amigos y sentirse entre ellos, le impedía hacer algo que diera a malas interpretaciones de ambos, así que sólo guardaba silencio, se convertía en su aliado

Cuando Hermione se levantó, Harry salio corriendo tras ella

- Hermione, ven, para un segundo ¡por favor!

- Que quieres Harry, vas a defender a tu amigo y decirme que el no quería, que lo lamenta y finalmente la tonta de Hermione cae y el pobre de Ron es escudado por su gran amigo y siempre salvador Harry Potter ¿crees eso justo?- dijo casi gritando Hermione

-No seas tan injusta y si te iba a decir eso pero te lo iba a decir de corazón, no de la forma irónica que lo has dicho

- Es que tu no entiendes como me siento, todos lo sabían menos yo, pero que podía esperar de ti que me reflejaras los deseos de tú amigo ¡Que ilusa, maldita sea!

- …….. – Harry se plasmó mirándola

- Ahora no dices nada porque sabes que tengo la razón, pero no te preocupes el problema es con Ron y no contigo

- También te quería dar esto y en ese momento salió de su capa el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible

-Gracias, gracias Harry en serio te lo agradezco – lo había gritado horrible y él era capaz de seguirla ayudando - Pero ahora solo déjame apartarme quizás esto me sirva, no quiero que pienses que estoy brava contigo solo necesito hacerlo, necesito ser más fuerte, por favor.

- Lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así, tu…

- No digas nada – se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar mientras se alejaba

Cuando llegó al baño no podía parar le dolía mucho lo que le habían hecho eran sus amigos o al menos Harry lo era y él no había evitado nada debió haber sido más considerado pero no y ella lo tenía que aceptar ahora solo quedaba calmarse y prepararse porque si Draco aceptada, algo nuevo empezaría porque ahora no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y esa era su forma de alejarse.

Se limpió las lágrimas, se baño la cara y uso un hechizo para mejorar su apariencia debía ir a hablar con Dumbledore

Estaba muy nerviosa ya cuando llegó a la enfermería y al ver a Dumbledore ya ahí solo tuvo que disculparse por su retraso – tranquila Señorita Granger, lo entiendo ahora vaya a la puerta del alumno Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey la guiará.

Hermione siguió a la enfermera y sólo observaba había muchos lugares que no conocía de la enfermería de Hogwarts, luego Poppy la dejó en la alcoba y cerro de nuevo la puerta

- ¿Quién está allí?- era la voz de Draco pero sonaba distinta, él estaba volteado de espaldas a ella y en dirección a la ventana.

-……………- Hermione tenía miedo de hablar, a pesar de todo se imaginaba como reaccionaría y no era lo mejor; igual le daba pesar verlo así, estaba recostado en una cama, casi lo único que había en ese cuarto excepto de una mesa de noche que estaba al lado y una armario; la alcoba estaba totalmente bañada con un color blanco.

- ¿Quién está allí? repitió pero sonaba desesperado, como si no soportara que alguien lo estaba observando en ese estado

- Soy yo Hermione Granger

- ¿Qué haces aquí? haz venido a burlarte a confirmar e irás corriendo por todos los pasillos divulgándolo a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y hasta a Slytherin

-Pues te equivocas porque no vine ni a burlarme, ni a confirmar nada solo quise venir a darte las gracias, yo sé lo que pasó, alcance a estar consciente cuando te atravesaste pero ¿Por qué?, no hubiera sido más fácil para ti dejar que eso me pasará te hubieras evitado problemas, no te habrías puesto en contra de tu familia e ideales igual yo estoy segura que mis amigos estarían conmigo pero para ti esto es una deshonra y no estas con nadie porque en tú casa no soportan saber que salvaste a una muggle de que algo le pasará por mínimo que fuese.

- Gracias por los alientos, pero es algo que no te importa, igual te debes sentir contenta alguien que te ha humillado durante mucho tiempo y por fin esta pagando lo que te hizo

- No, no es así no estoy feliz porque preferiría estar en tu lugar que ver a alguien que siempre he visto como tan fuerte sentirse tan indefenso ¡No estoy feliz entiéndelo! Porque me duele ver a cualquier persona así – Hermione empezó a llorar

- No llores maldita sea, no entiendes que lo hice por tu bien porque yo sabía que te iba a hacer y es algo que soportaría más fácil porque sé lo horrendo que es cuando sientes que todo se está volviendo negro y que las fuerzas se te acaban – Draco bajo la voz, debía ser fuerte igual ella que hacía aquí y él debía asumir lo que había hecho, aunque de pronto ella tenía la razón, para él era un peso difícil de soportar y se estaba sintiendo caer a pesar que solo llevaba poco tiempo no imaginaba cuánto faltaría

- Malfoy yo solo estoy aquí porque te quiero ayudar y así no pueda hacer nada sé que si te acompaño y hacemos cosas juntos no te sentirás tan solo y todo será más llevadero para ti

- Acaso no entiendes que estoy ciego que no puedo hacer nada que no tengo ni fuerzas para coger una estúpida cuchara menos para hacer lo que se te ocurra

- También perdiste las fuerzas… - ella sintió un desgarrón por dentro

- Si, así fue ahora me tendrás más lástima

- No es lástima es agradecimiento y no solo necesitas fuerzas o ver, te puedo leer, contar lo que pasa, ayudarte y muchas más cosas sólo acepta por favor, no puedes ser tan orgulloso, me siento tan culpable, como lo peor. Solo entiende

- A mí no me importa que te sientas culpable o como te sientas. Sólo me importa que me dejes en paz y que te vayas de esta alcoba ya ¡lárgate de aquí!

- Todos necesitamos ayuda, no debemos encerrarnos en nosotros, déjame estar contigo, sólo quiero eso

- ¡Lárgate!, te desprecio y lo peor es que alguien como tú me acompañara

- Pero…

- ¡Vete! Es que no entiendes además de todo estás sorda – con esto Hermione salio corriendo tirando la puerta.

Draco se sentía infeliz la única persona que quería estar con él y él la había echado a patadas de allí, pero no podía soportar ser cuidado por alguien a pesar de todo seguía siendo un MALFOY

- ¿Qué paso Hermione ahí? – era Dumbledore pero no había que esperar mucho para saber lo que pasaba

- Usted tenía razón profesor él es un orgulloso que no quiere la ayuda de nadie –

Ella dijo esto y salio llorando de allí hacia su alcoba, gracias a Dios todos estaban en clase y por las habitaciones no había nadie que la viera.

Ya casi era la hora de almorzar y ella no quería bajar al Gran Comedor para que

no quería ver a sus amigos le producía rabia, frustración y si no se sentaba con ellos recibiría mil preguntas y ahora no estaba para eso, era más fácil estar sola llorando en su habitación igual no se quería sentir bien era algo absurdo pensaba que esa sería su forma de agradecer nadie lo sabría pero ella estaría mejor, fue demasiado fuerte verlo así y quizás él tenía razón si lo odiaba porque se preocupaba – en ese momento fue a su baúl y sacó el mapa del merodeador, era él, solo se observaba un punto negro que decía _Draco Malfoy. _

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Alguien más se sentía así de sólo y triste solo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con la Gryffindor, como era posible que ella se ofreciera a cuidarlo, el entendía todas esas estupideces de agradecimiento pero para llegar al punto de querer estar con tu peor enemigo era algo absurdo, porque si no era tonta asumiría que él no la soportaría y le echaría la mayor cantidad de indirectazos posibles, pero bueno había que reconocer que no tenía ganas de hablar, además se estaba debilitando más comer resultaba estúpido ya que un elfo te diera la comida y todo eso, todo sería fácil si estuviera en su casa si su madre no hiciera eso tal vez lo haría el elfo que lo ha acompañado por mucho tiempo y aquí en el colegio tal vez ella podría hacerlo pero ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Que estaría haciendo si estuvieran juntos quizás solo hablarían o ella estaría estudiando pero las cosas no eran así sin embargo al reflexionar era ese orgullo el que había llevado a su padre a cometer cosas que no quería y el temía cometer los mismos errores. Así que…

_Granger: tienes razón esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi solo ven y ya. Que nadie se entere, estaba leyendo una copia de "historia de Hogwarts"._

_ATT: Draco Malfoy _

_PD: quiero creer que lo haces por agradecimiento así que nada de lástima._

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Ella estaba en su cama cuando sintió una lechuza que le picoteaba el hombro, no tenía nada para darle así que al quitar la nota de la pata esta solo se fue, cuando leyó la nota no lo podía creer era imposible que un Malfoy hiciera eso pero estaba ¡¡¡¡¡¡feliz!!!!!! No entendía porque pero se sentía bien podía ser útil ahora y al menos estaría ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Iría ya a hablar con Dumbledore y le contaría la nueva noticia.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

En la cena cuando Hermione salió del Gran Comedor y estaba en los pasillos Ron la tomo del brazo y se la llevo aparte

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame te has vuelto loco no ves que me haces daño

- Hermione hablemos, no me gusta que estés así, no me gusta que te alejes, Harry me contó lo que le habías dicho y es injusto – Ron la apretaba con fuerza

- Entonces ahora yo soy la mala del paseo, la que tiene la culpa de todo la injusta. Ron solo te lo quiero dejar en estos términos, no te quiero volver a ver, me repugnas eres igual o peor que Malfoy al que tanto criticabas. Entiende que odio lo que me hiciste

- Pero no puede una amistad de seis años acabar así…

- Si puede y no sé si prefiero que solo sea así o solo quiero alejarme… porque nadie lo entiende

- Porque sé que odias sentirte sola y no es concordante que te comportes así

- Es que ya no me importa porque sé que siempre he estado sola

- No digas eso tal vez yo cometí un error pero Harry no ha hecho nada y esta en medio de esto y… él siempre insistió que te contará pero yo no fui capaz, hazlo por Harry, tú sabes que odia esto y no se siente bien

- Pero no puedo hacer nada y me tengo que ir ¡ya! Entiendes suéltame ahora

-Pero… SUÉLTAME además de todo estas sordo – Ron la dejo ir algo desilusionado esa no era la amiga que el conocía, no ella no era, lo había mirado tan fríamente como odiándolo, como lo hacía…

Hermione al salir estaba furiosa cuando llego al baño, solo se dejo caer por la puerta, porque se estaba derrumbando de nuevo, tenía que ser fuerte, iba a aprender más de esto, ella sabía que podía, ella lo sabía solo lo suponía

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Hola Madame Pomfrey

- Hola querida me imagino que vienes a ver al jovencito Malfoy

- Si, así es – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, proyectaba tanta vitalidad, fuerza

- Bueno entonces pasa pero no te demores, él tiene que descansar ya sabes está muy débil y con ese mal genio no se lo soporta mucha gente, por eso el elfo que le había puesto Dumbledore cada vez que entra sale llorando decepcionado y pegándose contra lo que ve, diciendo "soy un mal elfo, malo, malo", pobre me da pesar si puedes habla con Malfoy, además que lo trata mal lo humilla

- ¿Luego a él le da la comida un elfo?

- Si así es, eso es lo que tendría que pasar pero como te dije nunca le recibe nada así que por medio de infusiones que le doy en bebidas y otras cosas es que se está alimentando pero como ya sabes eso no es suficiente y cada vez esta mas frágil y pálido – dijo preocupada la enfermera – pero anda ve a la alcoba de él

Hermione al entrar en la habitación sintió un frió que le recorría todo el cuerpo, era muy extraño como si allí no hubiera vida como si faltara el calor de la gente que te quiere, como si todo fuera de un blanco que proyectara una profunda tristeza, al observarlo él estaba dormido así que Hermione aprovecho que no la había visto y volvió a salir

- Poppy será posible que yo pueda redecorar la habitación de Malfoy, Me parece muy deprimente el blanco y quizás con más colores el se pueda sentir un poco más en casa

- Claro Hermione que puedes, no creo que Dumbledore tenga algún problema, cualquier cosa que necesites voy a estar acá

- Poppy yo mañana no tengo clase y no quiero levantar sospechas así que voy a ir a dormir y podría venir más tarde a eso de la media noche y así arreglaría el cuarto y para Malfoy sería una sorpresa

- Esta bien, pero haces el menor ruido posible y toma las llaves, una es de la puerta de la enfermería y otra de la alcoba de él – estaban en una hermosa cadena – cuélgatela y no las pierdas

- No te aseguro que no será así, gracias, gracias, gracias.

¡Adiós! - Hermione salió corriendo hacía su habitación con un plan en mente

Cuando llego a su alcoba puso el reloj despertador para que sonara a las 12:30, era la hora perfecta y alisto la capa invisible al lado de su cama

- "doce horas treinta minutos, a despertar", "doce horas treinta minutos, a despertar" – La Gryffindor lo apagó y se paro de la cama, tenía tanto sueño pero esa era su única oportunidad, así que se puso la capa y salió de allí

Necesitaba llegar a puerta de la casa Slytherin, ella conocía la contraseña ya que por algo era prefecta y ahora todos los perfectos conocían las claves de todas las casas solo esperaba que no la hubieran cambiado desde la última vez.

Ya estaba en la casa de Malfoy pero no había tenido en cuenta que no tenía la más mínima ida de donde era que él dormía y si no sabía eso estaba perdiendo todo su tiempo, así que se sentó desesperada en la sala común a esperar si alguien bajaba, pero después de una hora ya no bajaba nadie y estaba muerta de sueño, entonces se paro y… escucho unos pasos era Goyle, parecía que iba al baño, así que lo esperaría y cuando el subiera lo seguiría, todo sucedió como lo pensaba pero en el cuarto tampoco tenía ida de cual cama era, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más entonces solo supuso que debía quedar a algún lado de la cama del amigo y cuando abrió la cortina ¡había acertado!, así que se puso manos a la obra, fue al baúl y saco de allí capas, zapatos, en general ropa de Malfoy, buscó en la mesa de noche de él y había un hermoso libro con una "D.M." plateada en la portada, cuando lo intento abrir no pudo este se resistía, no quería hacer más ruido así que solo lo metió a la maleta que había llevado, fue a la mesa de noche y saco el cajón se llevaría todo lo que había allí pero tuvo especial cuidado en anotar como estaba todo, una especie de plano de las cosas de la mesa de noche siguió buscando y poco a poco iba empacando más cosas como libros, hasta dulces que encontró debajo del colchón, ya se estaba haciendo más tarde, así que solo encogió la bolsa que ya tenía un tamaño considerable y se volvió a meter en la capa.

Cuando llego a la enfermería saco las llaves y abrió las puertas, en la alcoba él dormía profundamente así que empezó con su trabajo.

Con un hechizo pinto totalmente las paredes de plateado por donde corrían entre ellas hilos verdes que hacían diferentes formas, en realidad se veía genial, luego cambió el color del tapete por un plateado al igual que el de las sabanas y cobijas, solo que a estas les agregó snitchs que volaban por todas partes, conocía este hechizo porque en vacaciones se había escrito a un sin fin de cursos por correspondencia y entre estos estaban el de "decoración de interiores" con tal solo tocar y pronunciar el hechizo adecuado ya estaban del color deseado; las cosas de la mesa de noche las empezó a colocar según se lo decía el plano que había elaborado quería que él se sintiera como en casa y que cuando deseará algo solo lo encontrará como siempre estaba, colgó la ropa en el armario que había y colocó los chocolates encima de la mesita de noche, cuando al final de su mochila encontró ese libro con las iniciales de él según suponía, la curiosidad la llevo a sacar su varita y hacer un hechizo que conocía para que mostrará su contenido pero al decirlo el libro soltó un enorme rugido y salio un fuerte viento de este.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hola a todos, este capitulo está dividido en dos, (por toda la mitad), por eso parece incompleto. Ya lo escribí totalmente pero no me pareció publicarlo, estaba demasiado largo.

Así que nos veremos en el próximo, no tardaré mucho. Pero necesito REVIEWS para saber que piensan.

En realidad aquí empieza la trama y se develará poco a poco, pero este es el paso para lo que sigue más adelante.

Divino lo que hace Draco ¿no?

**G**r**A**c**I**a**S...·••·…·••·…·••·…·••·…**

**...·••·…·••·…·••·…·••·… Soerag Malfoy...**

**Gracias... **

**Ana: fuiste mi primer Review que emoción !!!!!!!! Si tienes razón ya lo había subido antes, pero con otro nombre y ahorita le estoy haciendo modificaciones chiquitas en algunas cosas pero básicamente es lo mismo, tengo varios capitulos hechos para subir pero la U no me deja tiempo, sin embargo en estas vacaciones estraé mas pendiente de esto, Que Adoro... vas a ver que lo voy a seguir con ritmo y lo terminaré!!!**

**Lady Lathenia: que orgullo que lo estes leyendo, he leido tu fic "Devuelveme la vida" y me ha encantado; espero que me sigas dejando tus opiniones... **

**harrymaniatica: espero que te des cuenta que en este capi pasan muchas cosas entre Draco y Hermo, él no sabe por qué lo hizo, pero si fue muy lindo... mira lo que sufre el probecillo... **

**silviota: Draco no sabe por qué lo hizo ( y no te lo voy a adelantar) pero te darás cuenta que es algo bien especial para los dos, mira lo que pasa en este y me cuentas... Trataré de no ser tan trágica con la pobre Herm, pero no estoy muy segura de poder... el fic igual ya esta casi escrito por la mitad, sólo faltya que lo publique... Ojalá no te decepcione ... Que miedillo!!**

**Son Mis primeros Reviews y les doy Mil Gracias !!!!!!!!!!**


	3. “No podemos cambiar II”

**Capítulo 3**

"**No podemos cambiar (II)"**

Las cosas de la mesa de noche las empezó a colocar según se lo decía el plano que había elaborado quería que él se sintiera como en casa y que cuando deseará algo solo lo encontrará como siempre estaba, colgó la ropa en el armario que había y colocó los chocolates encima de la mesita de noche, cuando al final de su mochila encontró ese libro con las iniciales de él según suponía, la curiosidad la llevo a sacar su varita y hacer un hechizo que conocía para que mostrará su contenido pero al decirlo el libro soltó un enorme rugido y salio un fuerte viento de este.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – Grito Malfoy, se había despertado sobresaltado

- Soy yo Hermione – respondió un poco asustada, el propósito no había salido como lo había pensado, al menos ya había terminado y la alcoba había quedado genial en realidad el plateado le daba cierta elegancia con la tranquilidad del verde

-¿Qué haces aquí supongo que todavía debe ser de muy noche?

- Si, son ya las 4:00 a.m.…Pero es que quería tenerte una sorpresa para cuando despertaras

- Y… ¿Cuál es? – pronunció desinteresadamente

- Redecore tu alcoba yo sé que no puedes ver pero si puedes sentir y antes la alcoba era muy fría, tenia como un sentimiento de melancolía pero ahora tiene algunas de tus cosas, yo las traje personalmente además cambie el color de las paredes por un plateado con líneas verdes, no son mis colores preferidos pero son los de tu casa y eso es justicia, además las cosas de tu mesa de noche las he puesto en esta tal y como estaban allá para que pudieras encontrar lo que necesitaras y alguna parte de tu ropa está aquí en el armario – cuando acabó de hablar estaba demasiado agitada no había respirado de lo emocionada que estaba con su "hazaña"

- Gracias, en serio lo agradezco pero eso quiere decir que encontraste mi…, bueno un libro con mis iniciales y ese fue el ruido que me despertó cuando lo intentaste abrir – Draco terminó de hablar y cuando lo hizo Hermione pudo jurar que casi le rugía – dime la verdad

- Si, así fue pero en serio lo lamento, prometo no volver a inmiscuirme en tus cosas. Es que… - Que le podía decir ante eso, había llegado ser atrevida en su intento

- Bueno no importa igual solo lo puedo abrir yo, esta sellado con un hechizo de magia de sangre igual aquí no me sirve de mucho pues…

- Siempre escribes en el ¿cierto?

- Si. Por algo es mi diario y está sellado ¿No? – respondió cínicamente

- ¿En serio?

- Si ¿Por qué? – se volteó y lo pronunció en tono altanero

- Pero es que tú, eres a veces tan "frío" tal vez, que para escribir en un diario es algo ridículo

- Por ser yo de la casa de Slytherin no significa que no sienta y es cierto que a veces puedo parecer muy duro pero es que así tiene que ser, no te puedes mostrar débil

- No te puedes mostrar frente ¿a quién? – le respondió ella en el instante – no siempre necesitas demostrar algo si no te sientes conforme

- Pero eso es en tú mundo, no en el mío. Tienes que seguir un patrón que te indica ciertas cosas – nunca entendería

- Hermione no lo podía negar que no se sentía bien hablando así con Malfoy, no podía creer que no estuviera conforme consigo mismo, siempre había parecido disfrutar todo lo que hacía y estaba siendo tan sincero que quizás este podía ser un gran comienzo para entenderlo así que… - Malfoy toma esto, es una pluma que al hablarle empieza a escribir lo que desees solo la debes poner sobre la hoja y ¡ya! – ese era el regalo que Harry le había hecho para la navidad pasada y aunque ella sabía que le había costado mucho conseguirla, sentía que debía hacer eso, él la necesitaba más que nadie

- Gracias, pero…

- No importa no la necesito tanto como tú – Le dolía desprenderse de esa pluma, pero podía ser una buena causa, al menos daría una oportunidad

…..

**·..·F**LASH **B**ACK

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Este es el cuarto de niñas - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

- Sí, pero queríamos celebrarlo aquí igual no hay nadie, esta navidad la mayoría no está aquí, en realidad no hay nadie a parte de mi hermana Herm, no importa

- Bueno, me parece lógico – en ese momento ellos empezaron a sacar cosas de su maleta traían cojines, comida, regalos, regalos, regalos, regalos eso era una de las cosas que más le emocionaba, cada uno había recogido todos sus regalos junto con los de Hermione y los habían traído con ellos

- Espera y veras esta es una gran sorpresa la venimos planeando con Ron hace un tiempo (N/A: era la navidad de quinto año) en ese momento encima del tapete extendieron los cojines, los regalos y todo lo que habían traído se veía genial, ellos habían hablado con McGonagall y ella había accedido, luego los tres se sentaron junto con Ginny que acababa de despertar y empezaron a repartir los regalos, cuando fue el turno de Harry él se la entrego en un hermoso empaque azul marino, el cual todavía guardaba porque significaba tanto

……….

**F**IN **D**EL **F**LASH **B**ACK **·..·´¯ **

- Ella se había quedado ensimismada y él lo noto así que sólo espero. Hasta que dijo – ya no importa – se notaba una voz melancólica

- ¿Esta pluma te la dieron tus amigos?

- Si, me la dio Harry, está marcada con mi nombre – la voz se le estaba quebrando

- Están enojados ¿Cierto?

- …Si, me lastimó mucho lo que me hicieron

- Por eso estabas en el bosque llorando y cuando yo llegue solo importune las cosas y por eso saliste corriendo y si yo no te hubiera hablado, nada de esto estaría pasando - Hermione solo calló

- Pero ellos fueron los que te buscaron y sacaron de allí, debes tener en cuenta que se preocupan y te quieren demasiado, tienes al menos amigos que te aprecian – cuando terminó no pudo creer que hubiera dicho eso, en realidad ninguno lo creyó – Y pues que sería de Hogwarts sin el preciado trío

- Pero no sé si son verdaderas amigos, estoy confundida quizás hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos pero solo es un acompañamiento y ya

- Pero ustedes han pasado muchas cosas juntos, han crecido juntos, han aprendido juntos. Es suficiente

- ¿Y eso interfirió para lo que me hicieron?

- Pero fue el Weasley y no defiendo a San Potter pero sé que es tener que cargar con algo que no has hecho y que sean injustos contigo, como tu lo estas haciendo

- Pero si no los hubiera visto nunca me hubiera dado cuenta – ella se abalanzo encima de Draco y empezó a llorar con toda su alma – él la abrazo fuertemente así paso cierto tiempo y ella no paraba de llorar, no se supo cuando paso, pero en un momento sin quererlo los dos, ni planearlo, como si el destino por primera vez en sus vidas se mostrará. Sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso. Draco lo estaba respondiendo y no entendía por qué ella era una sangre sucia y él un Malfoy, eso nunca cambiaría pero… porque no entendía, porque las cosas lo estaban dominando así, era por la soledad que sentía, por que había pasado mucho tiempo para que el volviera a sentir eso, porque solo deseaba a alguien a su lado, buscaba miles de porque's y no los hallaba – hasta que ella se separo de él

Lo lamento, no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé – Hermione se alejo de él – ya esta amaneciendo y no me puedo quedar aquí, no puedo, en serio que lo lamento no sé que hice, solo no paso nada y ya – estaba confundida y trastornada tenía miles de interrogantes y no había respuestas

Tranquila Granger, cálmate – no lo entendía pero no quería avergonzar a la chica, se oía perturbada

Son las 5:45, maldita sea tengo que volver a la Torre ¡ADIÓS! – ese llamado de su apellido le recordó con quien estaba y quienes eran

Adiós, Granger - Hermione ya estaba saliendo – ¿No me podrías llamar por mi nombre?

Entonces tú me tendrías que llamar "Draco"

Esta bien es un trato – ella salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto iba cubierta con la capa invisible cuando vio a Harry, él iba rumbo a la cocina lo dejo pasar pero al mirarlo tropezó con una antorcha, él volteó a mirar y al no ver nada supuso que era su amiga, él se quedó mirando hacia allí esperando que ella se quitara la capa pero no fue así solo ella se alejo. Al llegar a su habitación se acostó como si hubiera permanecido allí toda la noche y quedo profundamente dormida

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hermione, despierta – ¿Queeeee? respondió la chica

Soy yo Ginny , estoy en clase solo vine a despertarte ya es muy tarde son las 10:30

Gracias lo lamento por contestar así - no te preocupes, Adiós tengo adivinación

Hermione se despertó había tenido una larga noche y muy poco tiempo para dormir pero sin importar esto fue al baño se ducho y arreglo, luego partió rumbo a la enfermería

Hola Poppy

Hola Hermione, ya vi la alcoba y te quedo hermosa con ese plateado ¿estuviste en cursos?

Si

Yo lo intente pero nunca me salio bien ese hechizo pero por lo visto para ti no fue así, porque se ve y se siente mucho más cálida además las combinaciones estuvieron perfectas – atribuyó la enfermera amablemente

Gracias¿Y Malfoy?

Hermione, él esta muy mal parece que todavía no lo supera, aún llora en la mañana, creyendo que nadie lo oye, pero cuando hago algún ruido simula que nada pasa, sólo que cuando hoy fui estaba allí desmayado, le tuve que dar una infusión y llame a Snape, lo entiendo pero si no lo acepta un poco no se va a recuperar porque necesita fuerza y de esa forma jamás va a salir de esto. Además grita en sueños y parece desesperado, es como si cargara con esa impotencia de no poder defenderse él sólo

Voy a pasar a la alcoba – Hermione salio corriendo rumbo a la alcoba

¿Qué hace aquí Señorita Granger? – resaltó en el típico tono despreciativo que siempre usaba con la chica, fulminándola con la mirada

Sólo vine a saber como está Draco – le respondió al profesor de pociones que tenía delante suyo

Se está mejorando, puede salir ya!!

No espera Hermione quédate aquí – era Malfoy

Pero necesita reposo – respondió un petulante profesor

Pero quiero que se quede ¿puede?

Si claro que puede – al decir esto Snape salió de allí furioso

Gracias Draco – ella caviló una rato hasta que le dijo – estas muy débil me dijo Pomfrey, que no estas comiendo mucho ¿por eso es que tienes eso conectado a tu brazo?

…… Que vieja tan chismosa – susurró para sí mismo

No seas injusto con ella , todos queremos que estés mejor

Puedo oír en eso, un cierto tono de culpa – mofó

Te duele mucho – fue lo único que pudo decir, él no estaba errado de su apreciación

Solo un poco, pero no importa – alcanzó a dejar ver una mueca en su rostro

No, si importa porque sino comes nunca te recuperarás y lo sabes – acabó la frase al igual que cuando sermoneaba a sus amigos por hacer las cosas a última hora después de semanas de tiempo

¡¡¡¡ Porque nadie entiende cuanto odio a ese elfo!!!!!, cuanto odio esto, me siento incapaz de hacer nada, todo el mundo me habla con lástima – explotó cansado de guardar pasividad ante lo que le estaba sucediendo

¿Y si fuera otra persona tal vez comerías?

¿Lo harías tú? – entre ellos se estaba formando algo fuerte ninguno lo sabía, ni siquiera eran conscientes, pero ese odio trasmitido hacía años, lograba que no fueran desapercibidos el uno del otro, se habían llamado siempre la atención y esa utopía de cada uno se estaba confabulando para decirles que nada era imposible ni era casualidad, los dos se necesitaban

No sé, quizás ¿quieres que lo intentemos? – ella estaba nerviosa, ese beso había sido uno impulso y cuando lo había tocado, había algo diferente que los hacía distintos al mundo ahora, algo había cambiado

…

Bueno esta bien – ese silencio le había respondido elocuentemente – así lo haremos pero como desde mañana empiezo a estudiar te levantaré más temprano para poder alcanzar a llegar al comedor a tiempo y no levantar sospecha

Está bien, pero antes llama a Pomfrey, por favor – ya vengo dijo la chica cerrando la puerta

¿Qué necesitas? – Hermione estaba de regreso con Pomfrey

Dame algo – apuntó con su usual tono autoritario – no aguanto esta sensación de ese liquido entrando por mi y rompiendo todo lo que esta a su alrededor como si me quemara

Señor Malfoy no le puedo dar nada, igual no creo que tarde mucho en dormirse – diciendo esto, le dijo a Hermione que se estuviera con él y salio de la habitación

Te puedo ayudar en algo más

Toma mi mano y prométeme que no te marcharas hasta que este completamente dormido – Draco sentía algo desconocido, algo la hacia necesitarla, que con su compañía lo podía todo, ella empezaba a despertarloen su interior, en su mundo de soledad

Hermione y Draco quedaron profundamente dormidos en la alcoba, Hermione estaba en una silla recostando su cabeza en las plateadas sabanas de Draco. Hasta que ella se despertó, se alisto e iba a salir del cuarto cuando Draco la llamó

- ¿Qué hora es?

- 4:30, es hora de irme tengo que adelantarme de los días en los que me atrase

- ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí?

- Porque alguien tiene que descansar

- Pero si tú me acompañas no me sentiré solo

- No, tú sabes que no puedo, no he aparecido desde ayer por mi torre. – cuando iba a salir, sólo le pudo decir – Draco una última cosa, lamento lo de esta mañana no se porque lo hice, no entiendo me descontrole, creo que las cosas no están muy bien solo espero que no lo hayas tomado para mal

- No tranquila, como te dije esta mañana lo entiendo, tranquila

- Sí, lo sé pero solo discúlpame, olvídalo

- Ya te dije que todo esta bien que nada paso ¡vete ya! – esa palabra al final de ocho letras se le había clavado como una astilla molesta.

No sabía porque se había enojado, él había comprendido la situación pero ese beso había sido tan… no sabía cómo pero le había hecho sentir, igual la preocupación de ella lo estaba confundiendo, a pesar que el conocía la situación y sabía que si no hubiera pasado eso jamás se hubieran acercado.

No podía despreciar que todas las veces que la había humillado no se iban por el aire, ninguno olvidaba su pasado y cómo eran tiempo atrás, casi desde niños, como había girado su mundo para lugares y sentimientos distintos. Era extraño saber como él en medio de su displicencia y apatía se encontraba con ella, que era energía y voluntad – Hermione tú ¿Quieres mucho a Ron?

- ¿Por qué? – dijo secamente, estaba a la defensiva con ese tema

- Te puedo decir que no te merece, porque eres una gran persona – fue limpio ese comentario como Draco Malfoy no hubiera hecho muchos en su vida

- Quien lo dice, él que me insulto por los pasillos casi a diario, sacando de mi lo peor que tenía

- Pero… - iba a empezar a hablar el chico

- Ya no importa Draco los dos sabemos que esto es momentáneo y que cuando los dos crucemos esta enfermería las cosas van a seguir como antes, porque yo jamás dejare de ser una "sangre sucia" y tu un Slytherin. Es tan simple

- No estas siendo justa

- ¿Por qué no eres la primera persona que me lo dice?, será que quieren que siempre sea la noble Hermione

- No te tienes que ponerte así solo fue una pregunta, pensé que ya éramos amigos

- No sé, porque tendrá que pasar que cuando salgas todo se destruya y si me apego a ti las cosas van a salir peor – Hermione salio rumbo a la puerta de la alcoba

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione¡ven acá! – empezó a gritar Draco, intento salir de esa cama pero sabía que no podría, no podría, le quería decir muchas cosas pero no podía – a pesar de haberlo escuchado ella hizo caso omiso a estos gritos y solo salió de la habitación.

Al salir se sintió mal lo había dejado hablando solo pero si no lo hacia de esta forma nunca se demostraría así misma que ella podía ser fuerte, ante todas las situaciones a pesar que no actuara de la forma correcta debía demostrar que no podían ser amigos solo eran compañía y ya, por simple retribución porque las cosas debían ser así y punto, así dolieran debían ser así, aunque no estaba muy convencida de si misma solo quería creerlo. Esa noche estuvo en la sala común y adelanto los deberes que tenía pendientes y todo lo que se había atrasado los últimos días, luego se fue a dormir, programando el despertador para las 6:00

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

Decidí dejar este capi hasta acá… Estaba muy largo…

Pero la continuación estará en el siguiente… y no dejaré que pase mucho tiempo para subirlo y actualizar de nuevo…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en especial lo consideró bueno. OK tiene sus fallas pero no soy JK Rowling ni escribo como ella (N/A: que es excelente).

Espero sus **REVIEWS** y que me digan lo que piensan, aunque sea malo pero es bueno saber que aunque sea alguien se manifiesta leyendo lo que escribo.

**.·••·..·•• Soerag Malfoy**

Gracias: mary y oromalfoy... 


	4. “Un Nuevo Comienzo”

**Capítulo 4**

"**Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

- "Enervate" – grito la Gryffindor con la varita en su mano – soy yo Hermione

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto un rubio algo adormilado y con su pelo revuelto, que le daba cierta ternura con un aire atrayente

-Las 6:45 y aquí tengo tu desayuno

- Estás segura que lo quieres hacer, tienes razón cuando salga las cosas serán muy distintas – su voz dejo una resignación flotando - pero estaría bien que las cosas aquí empezaran desde cero, no te pido que olvides pero yo puedo conocer otra Hermione y tu tendrás el privilegio de conocer a otro Draco Malfoy

- Gracias por permitirme ese privilegio – ella río – Pero se supone que el que hay aquí es el que quieres ser o el que te toca

- No se, sin aseguramientos empiezo a creer que esta es una oportunidad para estar solo y pensar en lo que soy y que es lo mejor para mi

- Y yo te debo acompañar en esto y si eliges ser un mortífago cuando esto acabe solo tendré que aceptarlo y callar, esperando de nuevo los insultos en los pasillos – Hermione tenía un tono taciturno en su voz

- Si lo quieres poner de esa forma así será y es la realidad – pronunció recalcando estas últimas palabras, no la podía engañar

- Sólo respóndeme esta pregunta ¿Te van a implantar el sello mientras estés aquí en Hogwarts?

- Es lo más posible, así no quiera, por lo que acabó de pasar – el silencio se apoderó de ambos cuando finalizó la frase.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, ella se acercó y lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente y en un susurro al oído le contestó - esta bien. Desde hoy empezarás a conocerme, por lo que espero lo mismo de ti

- Gracias – después el mismo silencio de siempre les invadió como hielo y Hermione empezó a darle el desayuno, se esmeraba y ese silencio ayudaba a que lo pudiera detallar, tenía tanta oscuridad en sí mismo, no se veía como cualquiera de su edad, algo le pesaba.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Harry, no te parece muy extraño que en estos días no hemos visto casi a Hermione

- Quizás se esta escondiendo o evadiéndonos. Ya oíste no nos quiere ver

- Pero ella nunca había actuado así

- Ron, nunca estuvimos con ella preocupándonos de sus problemas solo era como nuestra acompañante, la persona con la que compartíamos pero no vivíamos

- No, no fue así, yo siempre la vi como mi amiga

-Ron, solo dime cuando últimamente teníamos tiempo los tres, nunca, los dos estábamos en entrenamientos, tareas y un montón de cosas que nos separaron demasiado y lo tuyo con Rachell solo lo demostró ¿al fin Qué paso con ella?

- Lo que debía pasar, terminamos, algo que no sucede con mi hermana ¿cierto?

- Lo estamos intentando

- Hola Harry – la implicada en la conversación invadió el espacio – puedes venir un momento – la pelirroja le mostró su bella sonrisa – Por Favor

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ary (N/A: un sobrenombre cariñoso no?) es Hermione ya no permanece aquí y se levanta muy temprano, a veces cuando la veo solo se va afuera de Hogwarts, ahora debe estar allá, ve por favor, búscala eres su amigo

- Gin ella no me quiere ver, me lo dejo muy claro

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- No, solo han pasado 20 días

- Por eso, Harry por favor ve, hazlo por mí – se lo decía en un tono de ruego

- Esta bien, Gin iré por la capa y bajo, pero no te aseguró nada. Sabes como es Hermione cuando esta enojada – respondió con resignación, la verdad era que no quería ser tratado como la última vez

El Gryffindor salió rumbo a las afueras de Hogwarts estaba haciendo mucho frío, no podía creer que alguien saliera con ese tiempo hasta que ese alguien le demostró todo lo contrario, era Hermione estaba además sin su capa y sentada junto a un árbol cercano al lago

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué quieres? – le respondió ella

- Solo vine a verte, ya no permaneces en la sala común, desayunas a diferentes horas y pareces una fantasma solo andas por ahí callada como si estuvieras deprimida a toda hora y sin hacer nada para solucionarlo

- No has pensado que quiero estar así

- No, no lo he sentido a pesar que últimamente no hemos estado juntos puedo sentir que estás sufriendo, mírame y dime que no me equivoco – el se agacho y le obligo a que le mirase

- Ella se quedo callada y después de un tiempo Harry pudo sentir esa tristeza que Hermione tenía, era como si se derrumbara se le notaba, además estaba más delgada, sus ojos decían que había estado llorando a pesar de los hechizos que estaba usando para ocultarlo. Ella se lanzó encima de él estaba desconsolada y él sabía que lo mejor era solo abrazarla y guardar silencio

- Gracias Harry, adiós – se paro dispuesta a marcharse y demostrar que nada había pasado

- No te puedes ir así

- Solo déjame no dañes las cosas

- ¿Quieres que mañana nos veamos aquí?, no hablaremos solo cuando lo quieras, quiero estar a tú lado para que sientas mi apoyo aunque no te entienda

- …

- Aquí estaré – le gritó cuando ella se alejaba

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hermione salió rumbo a la enfermería, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, casi se completaban 25 días y ella sabía que cuando lo de Draco acabará ya no se volverían a ver y había pasado lo que ella nunca supondría, los dos se habían convertido en grandes amigos Draco prácticamente le había resumido su vida, hablaban de todo y de todos – Harry, su familia, sus pretensiones, su vida – se confiaban todo, entre ellos casi no había secretos, se tenían mutuamente y habían sentido ese apoyo como nunca en esos días, pero Draco ya se estaba recuperando, ya podía mover todo su cuerpo, solo le faltaba recuperar su visión y todo volvería a ser como era, por eso se estaba deprimiendo, se estaba cayendo.

Delante de Draco no podía mostrarse con esa debilidad pero así no le conviniera a él, ella daría todo porque Draco no saliera de allí, lo sabía era injusta pero él era su amigo, su apoyo y cuando él saliera tendría muchas personas que lo rodearían, así fueran falsas pero lo acompañarían, a diferencia que a ella no, se quedaría sola, se había apoyado en Draco era como si esa fuera su forma de escapar y huir de todo pero ahora no sabía que hacer, Harry le había demostrado su apoyo y él había sentido la tristeza que cada vez la envolvía más, se lo agradecía pero sentía que las cosas no eran igual, su confianza había fallado y recuperarla sentía que era difícil y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar prefería estar con Draco, era imposible, nunca se imagino pensar así pero Draco le había mostrado una persona muy especial que nunca le fallaría o así lo sentía entre ellos había una conexión que ella adoraba sentir, con él nunca se aburría siempre él tenía cosas interesantes que contarle de viajes, lugares etc. adoraba que él la hiciera reír tenía esa facultad y en este tiempo había pasado tardes que ella nunca olvidaría

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Me quería ver profesor Dumbledore – era Hermione mas o menos hace media hora había recibido una lechuza que le manifestaba el deseo de verla por parte del director

- Sí, así es veras Hermione – quería llegar al punto, no le parecía correcto andar con rodeos – ayer estuvo en mi oficina Narcisa, para vigilar como estaba Draco y contarme que Lucius no le permitió estar aquí con su hijo para su cumpleaños, que es en tres días y como tú has estado con él este último tiempo me pareció bien que lo felicitaras y le mostraras que no esta solo, él generalmente en esta época sale del castillo con un permiso para estar con sus padres, en otros países o en lugares que sean especiales para él, pero como veras este no es el mejor momento y para Lucius según me dijo Narcisa es la forma de demostrarle que ha perdido todo su apoyo y por esto no le permitió ni siquiera a ella que le visitara

- Si, yo estaré con él claro que no lo sabía Draco no ha comentado nada, además esta bien en lo que se puede y…

- Ya sabes Hermione él es muy reservado en esas cosas pero si le quieres hacer un regalo no te hará mal saber que le encantan los caballos y los chocolates, es algo que le vuelve loco – sonrió – hoy Narcisa me lo dijo, ya que dejo conmigo una gran cantidad de estos para que se los dé, en nombre de ella

- Hermione se había quedado pensativa un momento hasta que después de una gran idea que se le había ocurrido, para la cual necesitaba cierta ayuda por parte del director así que se dispuso a narrársela sin antes no hacerle prometer que haría todo lo posible para que ella la pudiera hacerla realidad

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Hola Hermione, me alegra que vinieras pensé que no lo harías

- Creo que yo también lo creí pero ya ves

- Ayer porque saliste corriendo de aquí, tenías afán de ir a algún lado

- Harry, aclaremos las cosas yo solo sé que vine porque no te quería dejar aquí esperando pero no quiero esperes que te contaré todo porque no será así solo quiero que estemos juntos hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos nada y también pedirte que me enseñes a volar en escoba, pero que no sea como las clases sino que quiero hacerlo bien, muy bien si pudiera

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, vamos al campo.

Estuvieron juntos practicando casi durante dos días seguidos al principio fue un poco difícil pero la Gryffindor fue poniendo todo de sí que casi al atardecer parecía toda una cazadora hasta se atrevió a pedirle a Harry que disputaran un juego entre los dos, se podría decir que la pasaron bien, se rieron demasiado y Harry la sintió tan próxima a él, además en esa escoba se veía radiante se veía tan libre como si no importara nada y así era como realmente se sentía.

Ahora entendía a Harry cuando él le decía que al volar solo dejaba sus preocupaciones en el suelo y era la verdad. Ella sentía esa libertad ese suspiro que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, ya todo estaba preparado

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

(N/A: este es un fragmento del diario de Harry)

Tal vez no sé como escribir esto pero al estar todo este tiempo con ella me sentí demasiado bien, fue algo extraordinario quizás no lo sepa describir bien pero está pasando algo extraño en mi y creo que puedo engañar a todo el mundo pero menos a mí mismo y creo que tu eres sólo eso mi reflejo y si aquí no escribo la verdad creo que tampoco la pudo aceptar y solo tengo miedo de enfrentarme a lo que esta pasando y es que me estoy enamorando de Hermione Granger y no sé como aceptarlo no sé que hacer, solo tengo claro que lo debo ocultar Ron, Ginny y en resumen a todo el mundo, las cosas se saldrían de su lugar si alguien se enterará y aunque me duele demasiado aceptarlo porque le he cogido mucho cariño, no amo a Ginny le siento gran estima eso es verdad pero solo la veo así, es algo como lo que le pasaba a Ron con Hermione, claro que ahora es distinto; cada vez que voy a salir a practicar con Herm, Ron solo quiere venir pero ella ha sido muy radical y a veces me da lastima porque ni siquiera deja que se acerque al campo cuando ya es tarde y llega para "ayudarnos a recoger las cosas" ella solo se va y me pide que lo haga yo, obviamente Ron está molesto ya no soporta más esa actitud de niña chiquita por parte de ella – como dice él – pero no es eso y yo lo conozco y sé que le está doliendo esa indiferencia que ella le esta demostrando y aunque me siento en medio, sé que la prefiero a ella así me duela aceptarlo porque nunca había sido así.

Ahora me sorprendo de mi mismo creo que puedo sacar lo peor de mi, en algunas actitudes ni me conozco. A veces solo pido a gritos que alguien me escuche, me apoye, quiero sentir algo diferente de lo que siento cuando estoy con Ron o Remus – lo que queda de él – necesito algo distinto a veces pienso que puedo creer que Hermione me lo puede dar y me escudo en eso, pero no es así, es obvio que quiero demasiado a Sirius - ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablando en presente - y cuando él estaba aquí las cosas estaban mejor pero ahora que no está, que se fue en un instante, que me prometió estar siempre ahí y no fue así, que se llevo mi vida con él, porque me canse de seguir aquí sin alguien que me de un modelo para seguir es como si faltara ese padre, esa complicidad, me siento culpable yo lo aleje, siendo tan estúpido de creer en falsedades que eran trampa. Me siento devastado, cuando recuerdo todo lo que pude usar para saber la verdad, el espejo que me entregó para comunicarnos o tan sólo al recordar como estaba cuando se encontraba sólo en esa casa, es terrible tener este peso encima. Quizás le haga creer a todo el mundo que ya lo supere pero no es así nunca hable del tema con nadie que yo quisiera, siempre cuando la gente me preguntaba contestaba con monosílabos, siempre era gente inoportuna, sentía el hastío por ellos, por estar en compañía de personas que no entendían nada y sólo deseaban el morbo de saber y ya, nadie me podía ayudar, ni siquiera Dumbledore, él no entendía que poseer a Sirius era rescatar un poco de mis padres, tal vez está Remus, pero no es así. Sirius era el mejor amigo de mi padre, era su confidente sabían todo entre ellos.

Por eso después de lo ocurrido busqué todos lo métodos para que volviera.

Cuando él se fue quede con millones de dudas, por qué actuaban de esa forma con Snape y si en realidad eran así de perversos, cuando había visto eso en el pensadero de su profesor de pociones, me sentí incrédulo, nunca había pensado en ser así, creo que lo vivido en donde los Dursley me había enseñado esa humildad y resignación ante las cosas, nunca había tenido ese gesto de autosuficiencia que le había visto, ni siquiera cuando ganaba en Quidditch.

Me quedó la pregunta si yo volaba tan bien como lo hacia mi padre.

Deseaba hablar con Snape y preguntarle por qué no quería que yo viera eso, si se supone que lo mejor era que encontrara la realidad de cómo era mi padre, quería saber más, se lo quería decir pero era difícil, quería acercarme y entender un poco el trasfondo de eso, pero Snape creó una barrera peligrosa de traspasar.

Y después de lo de Sirius sólo sentía un profundo sentimiento que ahora no soy capaz de explicar, era odio o quizá lástima, la misma que lo había invadido aquel día que se encontró con Luna Lovegood colgando ese aviso, pidiendo que le devolvieran todo lo que se le había perdido.

Sin embargo, ahora, no es justo tener que demostrar una fortaleza que ya se fue.

No sé como llego a estos momentos, pero creo que las cosas no están bien y a veces solo un grito de auxilio me podría salvar pero ¿Alguien lo escucharía¿Qué es esto¿Un gimoteo¿Un suspiro?

_Harry Potter_

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como se han dado cuenta mi pareja preferida es Dr / Her, y siempre lo será.

Me gusta también Harry /Her, creo que los dos se necesitan y no sé que pasará más adelante pero les aseguro que poco a poco las cosas se irán desatando y personas que aparecen aquí más adelante serán importantes.

Aquí demuestro el impacto del quinto libro, fue demasiado lo que pasó con Sirius y cómo Harry lo asumió, creo que ya es muy duro lo que le ha pasado.

Además estoy segura que Sirius no volverá y eso me pone más triste (Buaaaaa).

Quizá el capi fue un poco soso, lo sé sin muchas cosas interesantes, entre nuestra pareja, pero es de transición. Vendrá un capi que en especial me gustó escribirlo.

Espero que les este gustando la historia…

Dejando los sentimentalismos espero sus REVIEWS.

No se demoran nadita …… PLEASE!!!!!. U

PD: Gracias a las personas que me han escrito REVIEWS

**Soerag Malfoy... **


	5. Un día muy Especial

**Capítulo 5**

"**Un día muy especial"**

- Hola Draco ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¿Por qué no viniste esta mañana? – le preguntó en un tono duro y frío

- Estaba preparando tú sorpresa, primero nos vamos a comer este pastel de cumpleaños que compré en Honeydunks, y adivina de ¿que sabor es?

- No, se ni me interesa – respondió lentamente, en ese tono satírico que no usaba hace bastante y que le recordó a la Gryffindor de nuevo con quien estaba – la verdad quiero acostarme ya, hace poco Pomfrey me dijo que eran las 11:30 así que es hora de dormir además como vio que no llegabas me sirvió la comida, no sé ni como te dejo entrar – parecía con rabia y decepción en su voz, la había esperado todo el día, a pesar que había recibido las visitas por parte de Dumbledore y Snape, había esperado solo la de ella y esa no era la hora a la que precisamente hubiera deseado que llegara, era muy injusta porque si se supone que era su amiga lo hubiera felicitado en la mañana y no ha esta hora que ¡estupidez!, ya era demasiado tarde

- Entre porque tengo la llave y Draco lamento haber llegado tan tarde pero tenía que vigilar que las cosas salieran como yo lo quería, que te parece si disfrutamos del delicioso pastel y luego te cuento mi plan

- Draco empezó a sonreír cuando ella usaba esa vocecita infantil era imposible resistirse así que le paso el mal genio - ¿Es de chocolate? – con ella cedía tan fácil

- Sip, con trocitos de avellanas – lo decía con satisfacción, la verdad entre todo lo de Honeydunks se había demorado demasiado en elegir el adecuado y había probado de todo, así que esperaba que los dos kilos de más que había subido en esa tienda valieran la pena, lo empezó a partir, era de dos porciones y realmente partirlo por la mitad no tendía ciencia – y la forma es de una preciosa y detallada snitch dorada – le dijo

- Gracias – dijo después de probar un trozo – esta delicioso, lamento haberte contestado así pero es que te espere todo el día y además me toco permanecer solo hoy ni siquiera viniste a acompañarme en la tarde o a hacer tareas

- Si, yo sé estuvo un poco mal pero la verdad es que estaba esperando a que fuera de más noche pues después de que comas, vamos a salir de la alcoba a los terrenos de Hogwarts y allí estará la segunda parte

- Hermione, tú sabes que no voy a salir porque no voy a dejar que nadie me vea – dijo Draco con la boca llena de chocolate, parecía realmente disfrutándolo se lo estaba embutiendo (N/A: sin exagerar ¬¬)

- Hermione le limpió lo que pudo de chocolate de la cara y le dijo – no seas tonto crees que una chica tan brillante como yo no iba a pensar en eso

- Entonces que tiene planeado la chica tan brillante que tengo como amiga – con el chocolate bordeando su boca aún. Si alguien los viera como niños pequeños compartiendo, no lo creería

- Pues mira vamos a esperar que sea un poco más tarde eso de la media noche o un poco más, para lo que falta poco porque son las 11:45 y luego saldremos por la ventana en tú escoba que pedí prestada de tú baúl y bajaremos a donde Hagrid, que tiene preparado lo demás, después subiremos mas o menos a las 2:00 al castillo y ya

- Hermione ¿Hagrid sabe que estoy aquí? – era ese típico tono frío que Hermione tanto conocía

- Sip, pero estoy segura que el no dirá nada, se lo hice prometer

- Pero tú sabes que yo no quería que nadie supiera, además ese gigante es amigo de Potter y no tardará en decírselo ¡maldita sea! Yo te lo advertí, te pedí el favor y confié en ti

- No te pongas así ya te dije que no dirá nada – Hermione bajo su voz, no espero esa reacción después de todo lo que había hecho

- Pero te lo advertí, dime si no fue así – había levantado el tono de su voz

- Draco pero es que yo sé que el no dirá nada – su voz empezó a variar un poco, quizá temblar

- Ya igual no importa, pero no te pongas así – relajo su voz y le acarició la mano, ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso, era su forma de darse fuerza

- Bueno, no importa solo comamos y ya – Hermione se limpio las lágrimas era su forma de hacer pataleta y Draco había caído

- Te estás riendo, que mala me engañaste, y esta bien acepto tú plan pero prométeme que no permitirás que me vean, serás algo así como mi protectora de la noche

- Esta bien – comieron y rieron un rato, nunca se aburrían siempre tenían tema así que el tiempo pasó muy rápido y llego la hora de irse

- ¡Almohadón! – grito Hermione a la escoba de Malfoy

- Te has vuelto loca ¿Qué haces?

- Es un hechizo que hace poco descubrí, consiste en crear un almohadón invisible entre la escoba y nosotros (N/A: en realidad existe en el diccionario de los magos), creí que estaríamos más cómodos como hace mucho tiempo no montas

- Pero ¿tú si sabes volar bien y con alguien en tu misma escoba?, hasta donde tengo entendido no podías, creo que no pasabas de tres metros arriba del piso y las paradas para ti eran realmente catastróficas

- Eso fue lo que me pase haciendo, Harry me enseño en los últimos tres días, se ha portado demasiado amable, creo que ya no estoy tan enojada con él se ha preocupado mucho por mí y sé que esta interesado en que recuperemos nuestra amistad y yo también lo quiero demasiado a veces pienso que no sé que haría sin él, sin ese apoyo, sin esa sonrisa amable que me ha brindado cada día

- No sabía que te estuvieras viendo con él, pensé que todavía seguías enojada

- No, con Harry es imposible estar peleada hasta a dejado un poco a Ron a un lado por enseñarme a montar en escoba, hoy pude jugar contra él un rato nos divertimos demasiado, eso me pone radiante

- Ah, bien por ustedes, nos vamos ya – Draco parecía molesto, como si ese comentario le hubiera fastidiado

- ¿Por qué hablas así?, ya sé que no te gusta que hable de Harry pero solo te quería contar y ya

- No importa, vamos – dijo Draco, pero no le molestaba directamente hablar de el – niño que vivió- sino de… _"tan solo lo imaginaras Hermione, tan solo entendieras aunque solo una parte de lo que siento"_- pensó el Slytherin.

Volaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts un poco él se lo pidió adoraba sentir ese viento al volar, eso era libertad se sentía feliz aunque sea solo en estos momentos podía sentir que alguien se había esforzado para que él tuviera un Gran Cumpleaños, aunque fuera a final del día, nunca había tenido uno con tanta sencillez siempre salía de Inglaterra para celebrarlo en otro lado con su familia podía ser esquiando, escalando o practicando muchas cosas que él adoraba además era en esos momentos donde sentía que tenía una verdadera familia todos se divertían, tal vez esa eran las épocas que él más esperaba ya que en vacaciones su padre nunca permanecía allí y cuando estaba era de mal humor y aunque su madre se esforzaba no era igual

- Llegamos a donde Hagrid, bájate Draco

- Si me ayudas es un poco más fácil ¿No? – Si creo que si, lo lamento

- Hola Hermione – era su gigante amigo – te estaba esperando hace mucho

- Si es que estábamos esperando a que fuera un poco más de noche

-Ah…, Hola Malfoy, mira aquí está lo que me pediste, te aconsejo que vayas por este lado es una parte plana en la que la pasarás mejor

- Gracias, Hagrid en serio lo aprecio de tú parte

- Ven un momento Hermione que te tengo que decir algo antes que los montes

- Espérame aquí Draco, ya vengo

- ¿acaso crees que me movería?

- Trata de mejorar esa actitud frente a Hagrid no ves que nos está ayudando, sé que es imposible pedirle a un Malfoy esto pero se un poco más amable y demuéstrale que no eres tan malo como él piensa – le dijo Hermione en secreto antes de alejarse a donde su amigo

- Hermione, en serio no sé como te puedes juntar con ese jovencito, sé que no esta bien pero eso no le quita esa actitud pedante con la que permanece siempre, además tus verdaderos amigos están preocupados por ti, en especial Ron ha venido a contarme aquí lo que le estas haciendo y sé que es por estar con ese Malfoy, no te quiero recordar nada pero me es imposible que no tengas en cuenta los insultos que te dijo y como te ha llamado, haz llorado encima mío por eso y ahora eres tan considerada con él

- Agradezco tú preocupación pero ya te conté que Draco me salvo de estar viviendo lo que él está pasando y no lo puedo dejar solo además sé que al salir de aquí las cosas van a ser distintas pero mientras tanto él me ha dejado ver a otra persona que se esconde debajo de su dureza y aunque parezca increíble nos hemos vuelto muy amigos y le he cogido demasiado cariño

- Espero que no te equivoques sin embargo recuerda que aquí estará alguien disponible a ayudarte siempre

- Si, lo sé y te lo agradezco, Hagrid en realidad me tengo que ir – no quería sermones, hoy no - ¿escogiste los más mansos?

- Si claro, es verdad que no me simpatiza pero esto lo hago por ti, además adecue lo que pude ese terreno de allá

- Gracias, volveremos en mas o menos una hora

Hermione se alejo rumbo al encuentro con Draco y los dos se fueron alejando a donde Hagrid había dicho

- Listo aquí estamos, dame tú mano – cuando Draco se la entregó ella lo llevo a tocar algo

- Es un caballo ¿cierto? – le dijo él se veía contento casi saltaba de emoción – si es un caballo lo puedo sentir, ese pelaje es un caballo ¿cierto?, dime Hermione

- Si así es, sé que te gusta mucho montarlos y como hace mucho no lo haces

- Si los adoro – Draco no lo dejaba de acariciar era como si nada mejor le hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo se le sentía esa conmoción

- Mira lo que vamos a hacer es que yo me monto y convocó el Wingardium Leviosa y te subo, tu me abrasaras y montaremos un poco

- No, ese, ese hechizo no por favor – su voz se torno suplicante, lastimera

…

**·..·F**LASH **B**ACK

- Lucius lo desató de las cuerdas que lo unían a la cama – Wingardium Leviosa – gritó, casi con una fuerza que mostraba toda su cólera – en ese momento Draco se elevo, emitiendo bramidos suplicantes que por favor no lo hiciera, que se quería ir a Hogwarts, que lo perdonará, que se arrepentía – Lucius, ignoro estas palabras

- Padre, no lo hagas – Draco casi salía de la habitación lo sentía

……….

**F**IN **D**EL **F**LASH **B**ACK **·..·´¯ **

- Está bien Draco, pero no te pongas así ¿Qué paso con ese hechizo?

- No importa, me quiero ir ya ¡por favor! – parecía como si fuese a empezar a llorar, sonaba asustado y triste a la vez

- Pero Draco hace poco querías montar y solo tuve que decir eso para que te pusieras así entonces si pasa algo y me importa porque tú me importas – ella se acerco a él y le abrazo

- No me vas a olvidar nunca y siempre vamos a ser amigos – Él solo se aferro a ella lo más fuerte que pudo

- Draco daría mi vida porque fuera así pero no podemos – su voz se había entristecido Draco hubiera podido jurar que en sus mejillas caían pequeñas gotas y solo lo abrazó más fuerte hasta que descendieron al piso unidos el uno junto al otro y se empezaron a besar como si el mudo no existiera fue algo intenso, lo que habían esperado durante mucho tiempo y ninguno se atrevía pero ahora solo deseaban mostrarse cuanto se amaban y como había crecido durante este tiempo. Ese beso era algo que no olvidarían, esa noche y ese cielo eran sus testigos, su único observador, la luna; se amaban y la llama se acababa de prender, aquella que nunca se apagaría excepto cuando…

- Para Draco, esto no está bien y lo sabemos, por favor ¡Para!.. – Se separaron lentamente bajo un empujoncito suave de la castaña – Y para que montes al caballo sin usar ese hechizo lo que vamos a hacer es que montarás de la forma tradicional y yo te daré la mano desde arriba – cambio el tema lo más pronto que pudo

- Está bien – él se separo de ella y lo hicieron como Hermione lo había propuesto pasaron largo tiempo montando ella llevaba las riendas y él la abrasaba por detrás, se veían enamorados, él la tenía de la cintura con tanta delicadeza con tanta ternura que es en esos momentos donde no es necesario hablar demasiado para decirle a la persona cuanto la amas y a pesar que los dos lo sentían, también sabían que era algo imposible

- Draco ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y es hora de irnos ¿quieres antes montar solo?, no te preocupes yo uniré tu caballo al mío por eso traje dos

- No, solo quiero que terminemos de montar juntos, que estemos el mayor tiempo posible no te lo quería decir pero ya se me esta despejando la vista es como si la nube se deshiciera aunque no puedo ver todavía lo estoy sintiendo, no sé como explicarlo

- Me alegro mucho por ti, ya vas a salir de esa alcoba y podrás volver a jugar Quidditch y retomar tú vida regular, la otra semana jugarán contra Ravenclaw

- _Creo que no estoy tan feliz como debiera y tú no lo entiendes _- pensó Draco

- Ya nos debemos ir, Dumbledore me dio un tiempo límite y creo que ya ha pasado mucho más.

Le devolvieron a Hagrid los caballos y se dispusieron a partir al castillo, cuando llegaron a la alcoba de él, Hermione se disponía a partir

- Ya te vas – le dijo Malfoy

- Si, son las 3:30, estoy muy cansada hoy fue un día pesado

- Gracias la sorpresa fue muy linda, la disfrute

- Eso me agrada finalmente era la intención

- ¿No te puedes quedar? – él sabía que después de lo que había pasado las cosas iban a cambiar y presentía que mañana ya nada iba a ser igual

- ¿Para qué? Si mañana voy a volver y pasaremos el día juntos recuerda que es sábado

- Por favor, no te he pedido nada hasta ahora que sea tan importante para mí como es esto, Quédate

- Draco tú sabes que no debemos

- Pero no haremos nada yo estaré quietito en otra mitad de la cama mientras tú estás en está mitad, deja las prevenciones no va a pasar nada – era esa voz irresistible que él le ponía a la cual ella siempre cedía y él lo sabía

- Está bien – los dos se durmieron esa noche juntos y al otro día Draco despertó más temprano y sus sospechas resultaron ciertas esa nube que lo cubría ya se había ido, ya podía ver bien y apenas salio de la cama fue a la ventana, hacía un día hermoso y la alcoba en realidad estaba hermosa con esos hilos que se movía por todos lados y le costaba creer que ella hubiera aguantado tanto con esa decoración y cuando reviso sus cajones todo estaba intacto lo había organizado igual, la alcoba estaba un poco desordenada por todo lo de ayer lo que le había traído Dumbledore, y Snape estaba por allí regado; pero no ocultaba la verdadera belleza de la habitación, después de revisar todo solo se quedó observándola, mirando a la persona que se había convertido tan importante para él, ya no la veía igual que cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos ahora era su Hermione y no se quería alejar de ella, era alguien que le había demostrado las verdaderas cosas importantes de la vida, le había mostrado otro camino otra ilusión, otra cosa porque luchar y ahora estaba tan cerca esa separación, él sabía que la decisión dependía de él porque no iba a ser capaz de ir contra todo el mundo quizás para ella era más fácil porque no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás pero él tenía mucho que perder, a su familia y con lo que había pasado su padre le había demostrado que si iba en contra de él las cosas serían peor y a pesar que este tiempo estaba Hermione, no podía oponerse y tampoco quería que ella sufriera si era verdad que le iban a implantar el sello las cosas iban a ser peor y quizás era mejor sufrir solo, siempre había sido así.

- Draco ya despertaste, voy a ir por el desayuno – dijo ella al verlo de espaldas a ella y mirando por la ventana

- No hay necesidad, lo que suponía ya pasó y puedo ver, estaba esperando a que despertarás para avisarle a Pomfrey, quería que fueras la primera que lo supiera

- Gracias, lo aprecio porque no empezamos a empacar tus cosas en el armario tengo la maleta que fue en la que traje todo, está debajo de la cama – empezaron a guardar todas las cosas realmente ella lo hacía todo, él nunca se había preocupado por esas nimiedades y ahora no era la excepción, luego ella le quito el hechizo de decoración a las paredes y todas las demás cosas y todo quedó del color blanco que estaba, ya iban a salir y él le llamo. Los dos no se habían podido mirar a los ojos

- Hermione yo te adoro, no sé cómo en un tiempo tan corto, no sé que pasa, no sé esto es nuevo para mí pero las cosas han sido muy especiales – Draco por primera vez se estaba quebrando frente a ella, frente a alguien

- ¿Vamos a hacer algo?, con que digas eso las cosas van a cambiar tú vas a dejar de pertenecer a Slytherin y yo a Gryffindor, vas a dejar de ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y yo dejaré de ser una hija de muggle, no será así – esa voz estaba cargada de rabia era una tonta creyendo que los dos pudieran estar juntos, le partía el alma pero lo debía aceptar

- Ven sentémonos aquí - le propuso él - Te has convertido en alguien muy especial, no sé que voy a hacer cuando salgamos – ella permaneció con la cabeza agachada mientras él hablaba

- Entonces que has pensado, que afuera debiéramos decirle a todo el mundo que nos queremos y asumir la vida, no Draco es obvio que tú no me amas lo suficiente para ser tan estúpido y asumir a todas las personas que se vendrán encima

- No es que lo que dices ¡sólo entiéndeme!, no me puedo ir contra el mundo porque me voy a estrellar contra todos comprende por favor – era evidente que a Draco le dolía decirle eso porque él era incapaz de enfrentar lo que sentía – además tú serías capaz de contarle a tus amigos y asumir que se te venga encima todo Gryffindor ¿Por qué como es posible que su prefecta se halla enamorado de su peor enemigo?

- Si, soy capaz porque no me hallo sin ti, sin un minuto sin verte, sin sentirte a mi lado, sin sentir el roce de tu piel. Te convertiste en mi mundo, te quiero dar mi vida, quiero estar contigo, quiero tener alguien por quién pensar en clase, quiero que seas parte de mis triunfos y alegrías, quiero llorar y reír contigo, te quiero para mí

- Hermione, yo sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto y lo he pensado llegué a creer que no te lo propondría pero… ¿podremos llevar esto a escondidas sin que nadie se entere?

- Qué decepción, fui tan ilusa, que cínico y egoísta eres, tienes razón no eres justo creí que eras diferente – diciendo esto Hermione salió de la habitación tirando la puerta tras ella, solo quería correr no sabía adonde pero se debía de ir de allí para él era tan fácil decirle eso.

Cuando iba saliendo del castillo se encontró con Harry que al verla así retuvo en sus brazos sin dejarla avanzar – ¿Qué pasa?

- Suéltame, suéltame – ella le empezó a golpear con los puños el pecho – por favor suéltame – lloraba desconsoladamente, sus ojos se empapaban en lágrimas

- No sin que antes me digas que te pasó – cuando acabó la frase ella se arremolino en él y quedaron abrazados

Mientras ella corría Draco se asomo por la ventana y cuando los vio juntos sintió ganas de dejar de ser ese Malfoy y poder llevar una vida normal sin prejuicios ni nada, pertenecer a otra casa que los dejará estar juntos

- Qué pasa Hermione ¿Por qué lloras? Odio que estés así y saber que no puedo hacer nada porque no me quieres contar, te quiero ayudar

- No quiero que nadie me vea – dijo en medio de sollozos

- Entremos al castillo te enseñaré mi lugar y verás que nadie estará allí – caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la torre de astronomía donde voltearon y Harry abrió un salón lleno de pupitres – ven entra en el fondo está mejor – cuando entraron fueron caminado y subieron unas escaleras donde había un cama y varios afiches de Quidditch

- ¿Quién duerme acá? – pregunto ella

- Yo, aquí es donde me escondo cuando me quiero alejar, cuando quiero pensar además está decorada como yo quiero y me gusta sentir que tengo un lugar propio a donde puedo escapar cuando quiera

- Dumbledore lo sabe

- Si, él me lo dio, después de lo que paso en cuarto con la muerte de Cedric y el retorno de Voldemort, creyó que lo más adecuado era que yo tuviera un lugar para mi solo, sin interrupciones ni nada perturbador por eso está tan alejado

- ¿Ron lo conoce?

- No, a pesar que es mi mejor amigo, a veces lo mejor es que cada cual tenga sus secretos igual en el momento en el que estaba pasando nadie lo hubiera entendido porque no lo ha vivido y él no hubiera sabido que hacer, pero ahora yo sé que tú lo necesitas y lo quiero compartir contigo

- Gracias por enseñármelo – dijo cuando enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga de la túnica

- Hermione eres mi amiga y cuando lo necesites puedes venir aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a ir al bosque a llorar, no quiero que nada te pasé, me da miedo perderte y tan solo pensar que puedes estar en peligro.

Creo que necesitas estar sola, cuando salgas solo cierra la puerta y ya, le tengo un conjuro, voy a estar en el campo de Quidditch

Ella se quedó en esa habitación, ahora entendía donde permanecía Harry cuando lo buscaban por todos los lados y luego el salía de la nada diciendo que estaba por allí descansando, sé quedo mirando las paredes y todas las figuritas que estaban por allí, como las que compraron en el mundial, luego se recostó en la cama hasta que se durmió quizás era mejor no pensar en nada

…

- Hermione soy yo Harry despierta ya es muy tarde

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya tenemos que bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar, has dormido todo el día

- No quiero bajar, me quiero quedar aquí

- Herm, no te puedes encerrar en este lugar necesitas ver gente no sé lo que te está pasando pero no quiero que te deprimas de esa forma además Ginny está preocupada al igual que Ron y en general todos nosotros siempre andabas por allí con tanta energía tomándote las cosas tan en serio, regañándonos por los deberes o inventando cosas pero ahora has cambiado tanto, yo entiendo por lo que pasaste con lo de Ron pero no te puedes acabar por eso

- Es que no es lo de Ron, lo que paso fue que… - ella solo paro sabía que no debía continuar porque nadie lo entendería y solo recibiría reproches

- Que pasa porque te detienes cuéntame

- No puedo –ella se entrelazo en él y comenzó a llorar con el alma como solo la podía hacer llorar Malfoy, se sentía débil ya no podía mas había aguantado tanto y ya estaba cayendo como esos castillos de cartas tan frágiles que tan solo al retirar la primera carta se vienen abajo y Draco era esa carta, aunque trataba de resistir sola esto ya no podía

- Hermione que pasa – la chica se desvaneció encima de él – reacciona – Harry empezó a gritar no sabía que hacer, ella estaba en sus brazos inconsciente así que la levanto y salio de allí rumbo a la enfermería hasta que se cruzo con Malfoy en los pasillos

- ¿Qué le paso a Granger, porque esta en tus brazos? – Draco estaba desconcertado

- No has llegado y ya te estas entrometiendo en la vida de los demás – le respondió Harry

- No te lo quiero repetir Potter dime que fue lo que le pasó – Draco perdió el control de si mismo y cogió a Harry del cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo, quedando solo entre los dos Hermione

- Harry saco su varita y grito – _¡Flipendo!_ – tirando a Malfoy por los aires dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y siguiendo su camino a la enfermería oyendo detrás de él como Crabbe y Goyle llegaban a auxiliar al Slytherin, cuando llego a la enfermería puso a Hermione en una camilla y llamó a Pomfrey que llegó al instante preguntando que le había pasado – no sé solo estábamos hablando y se cayó encima mío

- Por favor sal de aquí y déjame a solas con ella, si quieres te puedes quedar afuera y yo te avisaré cuando puedas entrar –al salir Harry, Pomfrey cogió su varita y dijo – Ennervate – en ese momento ella volvió en sí un poco confundida hasta que la enfermera le explico donde estaba y le pidió que tomara una poción color turquesa que había sacado de su armario – Hermione al poco tiempo ya estaba mejor y la enfermera la empezó a analizar

- Lo del joven Malfoy te afecto mucho estas muy débil no has comido bien ¿cierto?

- Si un poco pero es que casi no me quedaba tiempo con el estudio y todo

- Tú sabes que eso no son excusas además ¿has llorado mucho cierto pequeña?, eso te ha debilitado más y se te nota, no te quise decir nada pero te ves un poco más delgada y desmejorada, te olvidaste de ti misma. Pero ya no hay que lamentarse lo mejor es que empieces a comer y como él ya se ha ido podrás recuperarte así que no te dejaré aquí porque considero que afuera estarás mejor ya debes estar cansada de ver esta enfermería así que toma este frasquito y todas las noches vierte en un vaso de agua cinco gotas de esta, hazlo durante diez días y estarás mejor

- Gracias, pero no le digas esto a nadie por favor

- Tranquila, pero hazlo con juicio

Cuando Hermione salió de allí se encontró con Harry esperándola afuera

- ¿Estás mejor?, te desmayaste encima mío y solo se me ocurrió traerte aquí

- Gracias no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño desvanecimiento

- Hermione tú no estás comiendo bien, no te volví a ver en el Gran Comedor o cuando estabas comías de afán así que Señorita a comer bien porque yo estaré allí vigilante

- Harry agradezco lo que haces por mí pero en serio no hay necesidad

- No me importa, no escucho lo que digas – se tapo los oídos y empezó a cantar repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho, sólo dejo de hacer esto cuando Hermione le quitó las manos y dándole un fuerte abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla mostrándole cuanto apreciaba su apoyo – Malfoy pasó por allí cuando estaban abrazados los Gryffindor y las miradas de él con la chica se cruzaron y él solo le dirigió una mirada fría, estaba decepcionado no había pasado ni un día y ya estaba allí de intima con Potter, que estúpido había sido en preocuparse por ella.

El tiempo poco a poco fue pasando ella se fue recuperando de lo que le había sucedido cuando se sentía demasiado mal solo iba al lugar de Harry y permanecía allí, estaba recuperando su vida, sus expectativas; no estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero en ese momento creía que era lo mejor además no había vuelto a tener contacto con él, cundo se cruzaban las clases ni se miraban o cuando alguno de los dos solo quería mirar que hacía el otro lo disimulaba, Draco había vuelto a ser un Slytherin, todo el mundo había creído que estaba de viaje por su cumpleaños y hasta él se lo había creído le pareció lo mejor olvidar ese mal momento por el que pasó, cuando se ponía a pensar solo se asombraba de cómo había actuado, a veces sentía que no se conocía y si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta como fue de débil, como entablo una amistad con la persona menos pensada y como había llegado a enamorarse profundamente de ella sin que le importará nada y cuando recordaba aquella noche en el bosque prohibido donde se había encontrado con Mauzzez, solo se quedaba pensando el porque lo había hecho si como lo dijo su padre nadie le veía. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que llego el partido donde se enfrentaban Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

- Por fin te gane Potter, creí que nunca podría saborear y disfrutar una victoria contra ti, es realmente portentoso

- Me alegro que lo disfrutes, casi después de cinco años por fin lo logras para ti debe ser como si ya ganaras la copa, como si esto fuera lo máximo

- No es lo máximo pero me demuestra que el gran niño que vivió se está debilitando y puede pasar muchas veces más. Se te han bajado un poco los humos

- No sabes de que hablas ¡cállate Draco! – Hermione se había metido, ella sabía por lo que pasaba Harry, habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos y él solo quería en esos momentos dejar de ser esa persona que todo el mundo conocía, hasta había pensado no jugar este partido porque no se sentía bien pero ella había insistido tanto, que ahora estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

- No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre "sangre sucia", para mi que solo nombres mi apellido es una deshonra, además esto es entre Potter y yo, o ¿Acaso necesitas alguien que te defienda? – en ese momento cualquiera hubiera jurado que a ella se le aguaron los ojos pero solo se volteo y le pidió a Harry que se apartaran de allí, él noto ese profundo dolor que la había invadido pero creyendo que era por lo que la ofensa que el había hecho solo decidió alejarse pero no sin antes dejarle claro a Malfoy que eso no se iba a quedar así.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hola!

Este es un nuevo capitulo. Pasan muchas cosas, es increíble que después de todo se hallan enamorado, pero no será tan fácil. ¿Por qué es tan importante la opinión del mundo en nuestra vida?, porque se aman si son tan distintos, nunca las cosas son fáciles y yo sé que nada nos dice que la vida sea fácil, pero al menos debería ser más simple, cuando se quiere a alguien ¿no?

Bueno los dejo….

Ya saben que espero sus reviews.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado uno, en especial a Ana, que creo que lo esta leyendo desde la primera vez que lo puse, Gracias por tu apoyo y vas a ver que lo terminaré esta vez.

Es ese botoncito que dice GO, ahí abajito a la izquierda…. ¬¬


	6. “De Vuelta a la Realidad”

**Capítulo 6**

"**De Vuelta a la Realidad"**

Desde ese día Hermione se propuso cambiar ese concepto que tenía de él como había pensado que algún día se podrían llevar bien, que ilusa pero ahora no tendría consideración y si así se estaban dando las cosas ella seguiría ese juego, poco a poco las cosas fueron retornando la habitualidad de antes, volvió a estar con Harry y Ron, algunas veces con Ginny, entre estudios, visitas a Hosgmeade o tardes en el lago en compañía de sus amigos, todo estaba yendo demasiado bien hasta había veces que ella los acompañaba a los entrenamientos y al terminar solo se quedaban jugando los tres.

Para Draco las cosas no se puede decir que iban bien, estaban normales nada se salía de sus parámetros pero la sensación de que pronto llegaría su iniciación lo estaba matando, no se sentía bien estaba intranquilo y tan solo con ver a Hermione con sus amigos le producía un malestar, le era imposible creerlo después de todo lo que ella había sufrido por ellos y había llorado encima de él, había veces que lamentaba ser lo que era o al menos tener que aparentarlo ante todas las personas. Hasta que un día recibió la visita de su padre

- ¿Cómo has estado Draco?, hace mucho que no nos veíamos

- Si, es verdad, desde el día que me dejaste en las mazmorras de la mansión

- Tú sabes que es algo que tenía que hacer y que tú provocaste así que no me lo reproches

- Como tu digas, pero ¿a que has venido?, no creo que sea para ver como está tu hijo

- Tienes razón, solo vine a darte la noticia personalmente, desde este fin de semana empezarás tu iniciación como mortífago de mi señor

- Pero padre, tu sabes que no estoy preparado y no sé si lo deseo

- No importa lo digas, lo harás y es la última decisión

- Pero no puedo salir todos los fines de semana, además necesito estar aquí para adelantar mis cosas – Draco solo quería la mayor cantidad de excusas posibles que impidieran sus comienzos como servidor de Voldemort

- Tus salidas serán cada quince días, por ahora, en las vacaciones de navidad estarás todo el tiempo bajo instrucción y antes de que estas terminen lo más probable es que ya tengas el sello

- Pero no puedes planear así mi vida y Dumbledore se dará cuenta, y yo… no quiero

- Dumbledore creerá que es por asuntos familiares, Narcisa habló con él.

Draco, eres mi hijo y eres muy importante para mí pero tú lo incitaste cuando retaste a un gran servidor, a pesar de todos los incidentes fuiste muy valiente y mi señor lo valora, nada de lo que digas lo hará cambiar de opinión solo prepárate – Lucius diciendo esto se marcho de la habitación dejando a Draco solo en ese cuarto con sus pensamientos, sus temores, dejándolo solo como siempre había estado y se había sentido, al salir su padre él solo cayo al suelo deslizándose por la puerta sintiendo que ya todo acababa, era como si se desmoronara a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, sólo quería morir

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Ya voy Harry, se me quedó la capa en la habitación vayan siguiendo sin mi, no tardo - salio corriendo Hermione mientras decía esto, cuando ya iba llegando a la habitación alguien la cogió del brazo tapándole la boca, llevándola a un lugar oscuro en donde la beso, mientras que la iba soltando, ella sabía de quién provenían esos besos, fríos que le decían tanto que le recordaban tanto, la vez que él le había dicho que la amaba pero no volvería a caer – con la mano que tenía libre solo le dio una cachetada, esa era el final de un afecto

- Qué te pasa Malfoy, suéltame que te has creído para venir a besarme cuando se te da la gana, ese día en el campo de Quidditch me dejaste claro que entre los dos no hay nada y eres una persona tan falsa que puede mantener dos personalidades engañando a la persona que le brinda toda su confianza

- No es lo que piensas, perdóname ese día no sé que me paso y no podía ceder ante las otras personas además fue tú culpa por meterte cuando la pelea era entre Potter y yo

- No seas estúpido, ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasa Harry y crees que eres el único que tiene problemas, solo déjame en paz Malfoy – Hermione salio corriendo de allí, no lo quería ver mientras él solo quería hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?, desde que llegaste de viaje estás muy extraño y te has vuelto más vacío, es como si la cosas te pasaran y solo vivieras y ya, tu sabes que soy tú amiga y te apoyaré siempre sin importar por lo que pases o lo que estés asumiendo ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, pero no quiero que te involucres, quiero estar solo intentar llevar las cosas a mi modo igual ya nada importa – era la voz de una persona fría como si no existiera

- No me importa si es algo grave y me involucras porque odio verte así, tratando de llevar a Pansy, de estar con ella, he visto como en las fiestas aparentas que todo está bien pero no es así, te conozco y sé que pasó algo en ese viaje que hiciste

- Ana…, yo nunca viaje siempre estuve aquí en Hogwarts

- Pero nunca te vi, donde estabas

- Recuerdas cuando yo insulte a Hermione en las afueras del castillo, pues ella salio corriendo rumbo al bosque y ese día yo... tenía una cita con un amigo de mi padre, para ser más exacto un mortífago y él se encontró con Hermione y la interrogo

- Y al darse cuenta que ella era muggle, le lanzó un hechizo y…

- No, cuando yo llegue le estaba aplicando la maldición _Cruciatus _y le iba a lanzar un hechizo que yo conocía por las reuniones de mi padre ya que fue el mismo Señor el que lo creo y me atravesé por lo que lo recibí mientras ella caía desmayada pero alcanzo a ver todo y cuando pedí que me mantuvieran en la enfermería aislado ella se dio cuenta y se ofreció a ayudarme

- Y – ella sospechaba lo que seguía, le había pasado antes – te enamoraste

- Aja, pero al salir tú sabes que no podía mostrar las cosas y la herí, por eso ya no me quiere ver y acabe de intentar hablar con ella y contarle que me van a implantar el sello pero me desprecio y solo me pidió que me alejara de su vida que ya no podía hacerle más daño

- Draco lo lamento, te van a implantar el sello por obligación o lo quieres

- Después de lo que pasó no sé si quiero, creo que no, no me veo en un futuro como mortífago ese no es le tipo de vida que yo quiero ¿Tú si lo quieres?

- Si, es lo que siempre me ha gustado, esos son mis ideales es lo que me enseñaron pero tú sabes que yo no tengo posibilidades hasta que salga de Hogwarts – Los dos fueron invadidos por silencio, a los dos se les sumió el alma en esos momentos

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Narcisa fue por él y mientras llegaban a la mansión no dijeron nada, ella sabía que no deseaba eso su hijo pero conocía sus limitaciones y nada pudo hacer, ya que Draco llegó a la mansión y fue recibido por su padre quien lo transporto al campo de entrenamiento que había con un mortífago que era el encargado de hacerle pasar la primera etapa, las cosas estuvieron bien él aprendía fácil y no tenían mayor dificultad pero el segundo día llegó Mauzzez y le comunico que Voldemort había autorizado que él fuera el que le hiciera un examen para ver el como era su nivel y sería por medio de un duelo sencillo, Draco no se opuso igual no podía hacer nada pero cuando empezaron Mauzzez al parecer se lo tomo muy en serio y le mandaba hechizos desconocidos donde el solo esquivaba algunos y los que no podía eran aterradores porque no eran de los normales solo le hacían recordar algunas cosas tristes o veía imágenes de personas desconocidas poco a poco el mortífago fue cesando esto y empezó normalmente para que Draco demostrará lo aprendido, fue extraño porque era como si es fuera su venganza pero ya hubiera acabado sin explicación alguna y sin decirle nada

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Ana cuando lo vio entrar el domingo por la puerta de la sala común

- Ya imaginarás, normal pero Mauzzez se apareció el segundo día para un duelo de prueba que fue inmundo, no lo quiero recordar – le respondió a su amiga y se marcho a su habitación

- Espera no vas a cenar, no estas cansado – ella salio corriendo detrás de él, atrapándolo en las escaleras

- Un poco, quiero estar solo en mi habitación, por favor – y siguió su camino quería dormir no quería pensar, tenía miedo todavía estaba asustado con lo que le había pasado.

En la noche alguien en la sala común de Slytherin estaba recorriéndola, no podía dormir y estaba tomando una copa de un licor que su padre le había regalado como celebración de sus inicios.

- Draco, sabía que estarías aquí y que no podrías dormir porque no te fue bien ¿Qué haces con esa copa?

- Fue un obsequio de mi padre ¿Quieres?

- Bueno – él le sirvió y los dos permanecieron largo tiempo callados hasta que él en un momento se abrazo a ella llorando, estaba desvastado, ella no dijo nada sabía que era lo mejor, luego él se marcho a su habitación en el mismo silencio, dejándola sola allí

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

- Ven aquí – alguien cogió a Hermione llevándola a las afueras de Hogwarts

- Que te pasa, no te conozco, suéltame ya

- Soy Ana, una alumna de Slytherin, amiga de Draco

- Crees que me interesa saber de quien eres amiga o conocida, no me importa y si él te mando dile que la última vez le deje muy claro que no quería saber nada de su vida ni de lo que hiciera

- Como puedes ser así, tú no eres la persona de la que él me ha hablado, pero eso no importa y él no me dijo que te buscará. Lo hice por mi propia cuenta porque ayer lo vi sufriendo, llorando y tu debes saber que el acabo de empezar su iniciación como mortífago – cuando Hermione oyó estas palabras fue como si se le clavarán en el pecho, fue una fuerte punzada para la que no estaba preparada

- ¿Cómo está?...

- Él no deja ver sus emociones pero anoche en la sala común se veía deprimido, desolado como si nada importará, ¿Estás todavía enojada con él?

- Ya no sé, yo lo amo y sé que para él no debe ser una situación fácil. Pero es tan prepotente tan absurdo a veces

- Si te sirve ahora está en la torre de astronomía

- ¿Está solo?

- Si, no quiere que nadie se le acerque pero creo que contigo no será igual – al escuchar esto la Gryffindor salio corriendo había sido muy injusta cuando él más la necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le había propuesto no le importaba, quería estar con él, cuando llego a la torre y lo encontró allí solo se le acerco y le dio un enorme beso con el cual le demostraba lo importante y todo lo que él significaba para ella

- Y esto ¿Por qué es? – le pregunto él

- Porque te amo y sin ti no puedo vivir, porque eres mi fuerza, mi motor lo que me impulsa para seguir adelante y quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida

- Yo también lo deseo – los dos se empezaron a besar era como si una fuerte ráfaga los invadiera, un impulso por querer estar el uno con el otro, un pasión que ninguno pudiera parar

- Ven vamos allí – Hermione lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo correr rumbo al lugar que Harry le había enseñado

- ¿Quién duerme aquí? – Pregunto Draco un poco agitado y sorprendido, cuando llegaron

- No importa – los dos continuaron demostrándose ese profundo amor que se tenían, cuanto el uno deseaba al otro y abriendo un amor que parecía casi imposible al principio pero comprobando que se pueden sobrepasar todas las barreras.

Draco la desvistió lentamente, explorándola con sus besos, cubriéndola con ellos y con cada uno haciéndola sentir la mujer más especial y hermosa del mundo. Se besaban uniendo también sentimientos y entregándose a pesar de conocer la vida y lo injusta que era, lo corta que era; a pesar de todo se besaban y se decían que se amaban. Sin poderlo evitar ella se estremeció cuando él desabotonó su camisa totalmente

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó cuando noto la reacción que acababa de tener la Gryffindor

- Te amo, eso es suficiente para sentirme lista, ahora sigues tú - ¿Me amas?, esto vale la pena, amarte lo vale

- No sé si lo vale – él la miraba fijamente mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara y pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la chica – pero hoy te digo con toda mi alma que te amo, como a nadie en el mundo, que te necesito y no sé cuánto tiempo estemos juntos, pero ahora me haces la persona más feliz cuando compartes tu vida conmigo, no sabemos lo que pase, pero sabemos lo que sentimos y que este momento es trascendental porque nos estamos entregando – su amor los invadió, era algo importante para ella, era la primera vez, la más especial, donde le entregaba su pudor, donde le daba algo que sólo él sabría y valoraría porque era el único que tenía toda su verdad, que sabía con certeza que él era el primero al que amaba Hermione para entregarse completamente a él; casi sin poderlo evitar se sintió un poco sucio, ella no era la primera en su vida, antes había habido muchas más, y hasta hacía poco creía que lo único realmente importante era pasar el momento, pero ahora sabía que cuando lo haces con el corazón un mundo diferente se abre ante ti y te sientes la persona más valiosa e importante para el otro, sientes que te estás uniendo para toda la vida, aunque tus pensamientos lo nieguen y te gritan que NO pasará. Cada parte que tocaba la sentía suya, los dos se sellaban con besos, sellaban ese momento, que jamás olvidarían porque a los dos los quemaba por dentro, dejando huella en el corazón.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola!!!**

**E**spero que les haya gustado, este capítulo. Por fin se han descubierto entre ellos, ese sentimiento que los acosaba hace mucho tiempo, se han dejado ver sinceramente ante la otra persona. Aquí empieza la relación que los marcará para siempre.

**GRACIAS A…**

**Sweetangel-M**: espero que sigas leyendolo y gracias por la felicitación.

**SandritaGranger**: que bonita reflexión, y tienes razón estar con la preja es lo más lindo en especial cuando se superan cosas difíciles y se siguen juntos, aunque a veces no es posible pasar por dificultades, la vida no siempre es justa, y quizá quererse no es suficiente, ya verás. Cuidate y Gracias.

**LUZAPOTTER: **que bien que te guste ese Triángulo, aunque el pobre Harry, bueno no te adelanto más. Jajajaja. Ya verás. Gracias por el review.

**Diosaisis: **que bien que te parezca interesante porque ya verás lo que viene. Gracias por tu review!

**ana: **eres mi lectora preferida, porque desde la primera vez lo sigues, que emoción, y si creo que respecto al cuarto tenías razón, no me acuerdo hasta donde lo publique la vez pasada, pero creo que fue hasta acá o un capi más, pero vas a ver que se pone mejor, me encanta lo que viene y te va a sorprender. Gracias por tu review y ser una lectora fiel. GRACIAS.

Bueno ahora espero sus comentarios o quejas, en REVIEWS…, porfa ves el botoncito que dice Go, es el que debeís oprimir!!! Así sea buenos o malos!!!!!

…**Soerag Malfoy...**

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.


	7. Cambiaste mi Vida

**Capítulo 7**

"**Cambiaste mi vida"**

Cuando despertó, él se dio cuenta que la chica estaba recostada en su brazo, durmiendo, se veía bien hace mucho tiempo no sentía esa satisfacción que lo invadía pero ya casi era la hora de cenar

- ¡Despierta Amor!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debemos bajar al Gran Comedor

- Es tan tarde – preguntó la chica adormilada

- Si, ya es hora

- Esta bien pero primero baja tú, no debemos bajar juntos nos perdimos toda la tarde y sería demasiado sospechoso – Draco se empezó a vestir y cuando ya iba a salir se devolvió a preguntarle – Dime quien permanece aquí

- Pero no se lo dices a nadie, por favor ya me siento lo suficientemente mal para que esto salga de los dos

- Lo prometo – se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios

- Este es el lugar de Harry, cuando se siente mal viene aquí pero al ver por lo que estaba pasando cuando se supone que llegaste de viaje, me lo enseño dijo que a veces es mejor estar solo y alejado para aclarar las ideas; pero nadie lo conocía yo he sido la única y ahora al mostrártelo siento que he defraudado su confianza – ella bajo la voz en realidad se sentía demasiado mal pero ya era tarde igual era el único lugar posible

- Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie, Te amo ¡adiós! – Malfoy salio de allí rumbo al comedor y más tarde ella hizo lo mismo. Los dos iban silbando felices. Felices y ajenos a lo que ocurría, ajeno a que ellos mimos estaban defraudando a quienes amaban, ajenos a su destino y a su lucha.

Los encuentros entre ellos continuaron frecuentes, cada vez para los dos era imposible no verse, no compartir un poco. Sin embargo los tiempos eran cortos, era imposible que alguien creyera que un Malfoy se atrevería a mezclar su sangre, pero evitar era lo único que los mantenía seguros.

Ana la amiga de Draco era la que presentaba las excusas, quizá se compadecía el Slytherin tenía un cambio y ella lo notaba no es algo que se ve fácil y menos en una persona tan fría como él, pero Ana conocía esos ojos como los suyos propios y en esos momentos en la vida de Draco, había traslucidez, era vida, eran sentimientos.

Hermione a diferencia, la que estaba más rodeada de amigos no tenía a nadie con quien compartir lo que estaba viviendo, nadie lo comprendería, sería juzgada, nadie que no lo hubiera vivido sabría que se siente. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo afuera ya que generalmente eran a las afueras de Hogwarts, el lugar preferido de los dos.

- Draco ¿Qué va a pasar? – le preguntó ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, estaban sentados a las afueras de Hogwarts, lejos de miradas indiscretas, sentados en un árbol frente al lago

- No lo sé, no lo sé – Draco miraba el lago mientras la tenía contra sí, era una sensación hermosa el comprendía que tocaba la felicidad, eran tan distintos. El en ese momento con su capa negra la cobijaba, no sabía durante cuánto mantendrían esa mentira – sabes que te amo – la abrazo fuertemente, mientras su capa los envolvía.

- Lo sé, pero hemos tomado el camino más fácil. Ocultarnos y hacer como si nada importará y los dos sabemos que no es así – ella no pudo ocultar su voz de melancolía.

- Hermione – la tomo de la barbilla logrando que lo mirará – aún no es el momento, pero cuando lo sea te prometo que podremos estar juntos frente al mundo

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – la volvió a abrazar a él mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

Paso el tiempo muy rápido entre trabajos y ocupaciones hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y lo que tanto los dos temían llego, Draco no se pudo quedar en Hogwarts mientras Hermione lo hizo como era tradición solo para estar acompañando a Harry y realmente se sentía bien al hacer esto él había estado muy pendiente de ella y eso lo valoraba, todo ese apoyo que le había entregado, esa dedicación.

- Pequeña me tengo que ir ya, el carruaje me esta esperando – ya era la hora que Draco saliera del castillo rumbo a su mansión

- Vas a venir el día de navidad, como hablamos ¿Cierto?

- Si, aunque sea un rato para que estemos juntos ese día – la besó en un intento de aferrarse a ella, de hacerla sólo suya – debo salir

- Te amo, no lo olvides

- Lo recordaré siempre, te estaré escribiendo – diciendo esto se fue, tratando de retener en su mente ese recuerdo de despedida, lo quería tener presente siempre, ese sería su impulso para seguir cada día.

La época de vacaciones fue pasando como lo era normal a veces los tres amigos montaban en la escoba donde volaban un rato por el campo o jugaban ajedrez, se mantenían ocupados y juntos. Una semana antes de navidad le pidieron a Dumbledore que les permitiera hacer un campamento en las afueras del castillo, el cual resulto magnifico por las noches contaban historias o simplemente se quedaban mirando las estrellas, Harry tenía un especial interés hacía ellas, y esa era su oportunidad para contemplarlas en compañía de las personas que más quería, su mejor amigo Ron y una chica que le estaba robando el alma y fue precisamente en una de esas noches que decidió que el día de navidad le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, le demostraría todo ese cariño represado por tanto tiempo, no sabía que pasaría pero eso era mejor a no intentarlo.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

Llegó el día tan esperado por Harry, Hermione y Draco aunque cada uno con diferentes motivos para desearlo, el día de navidad.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - Hermione entro a las habitaciones de Harry y Ron quienes todavía dormían pero con el gran alboroto que había hecho ella, era imposible seguir con esa idea así que sin más remedio despertaron

- ¡Hola!, no es muy temprano – pregunto Ron un poco adormilado

- Quizás pero no importa, hace un día hermoso y podremos bajar al lago un poco y luego hacer muchas cosas – estaba tan entusiasmada

- Bueno ya que insistes – Harry se agacho ya que debajo de su cama guardaba los dos regalos que había comprado y se los dio respectivamente a Hermione y Ron, quienes lo destaparon al instante, la chica había recibido una hermosa cadena plateada la cual tenía un dije ovalado con una piedra aguamarina en la mitad, mientras que Ron tenía en sus manos un juego completo para el mantenimiento de su escoba, muy parecido al que una vez Harry había recibido

- Hermione cuando frotas suavemente la piedra que tiene en la mitad, el dije se abre al instante – Hermione al recibir estas explicaciones, lo hizo y así fue, se abrió mostrando una foto de Harry, Ron y ella saludando con la mano, se veían felices

- Gracias Harry es hermoso en verdad, me ha encantado

- El espacio que queda libre al otro lado es para que coloques una foto tuya o de alguien que consideres muy especial y tú regalo Ron es muy parecido al que yo recibí una vez y me fue muy útil, ahora creo que para ti será igual ya que perteneces a nuestro equipo y tienes tú propia escoba

- Gracias – exclamaron los dos amigos, al tiempo que Ron sacaba los regalos para sus amigos , Harry recibió un manual donde estaba la posición de cada estrella en la noche y había una pequeña explicación acerca del significado de cada una y a la constelación que pertenecía, mientras que la chica tenía en sus manos un precioso unicornio blanco de peluche

- Ahora es mi turno – Hermione procedió a entregarle a cada uno un regalo, él primero en abrirlo fue Harry quien se encontró con un pequeño telescopio, mientras que Ron tenía en sus manos una caja que estaba perfectamente dividida en cuadros, donde cada una contenía lo que más le gustaba, había desde ranas de chocolate hasta bromas de la tienda de los hermanos de Ron y pequeñas figuritas de famosos jugadores de Quidditch

- Es un poco pequeño mi regalo Harry, pero te garantizo que en el podrás ver todas las estrellas que hay en el manual que te dio Ron, creo que los dos hemos notado el especial interés que le has ido tomando a la astronomía – pronuncio la chica

- Gracias, lo estrenaremos esta misma noche – expreso Harry y así se paso la mañana cada uno desenvolviendo los acostumbrados regalos que cada uno recibía, como los de los padres, Hagrid, entre otros.

Al bajar a desayunar llegaron las lechuzas y ella recibió una nota en especial

_Estoy abajo del castillo, donde siempre._

_Te espero, no demores._

_Att: Draco Malfoy _

_Nota: te he extrañado mucho, solo quiero verte._

Cuando la leyó, se sorprendido mucho pero lo tuvo que disimular frente a sus amigos.

- ¿Quién te manda esa nota? – pregunto Harry

- Ya sabes del periódico "El profeta", deseándome una Feliz Navidad, lo normal – Hermione se apresuro a terminar el desayuno y cuando se iba a marchar de la mesa, Ron la detuvo

- ¿Á donde vas?, creí que querías que estuviéramos toda la mañana juntos, podemos bajar y estar un poco en la nieve o jugar ajedrez, no sé lo que quieras

- Si quieren vayan siguiendo al lago, ya voy, necesito empacar unos regalos que me quedaron pendientes

- Pero…

- Ya bajo, en serio, más o menos en una hora nos podemos ver en la sala común para hacer algo

- Esta bien – con esta aprobación por parte de Harry ella se fue tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos que siempre tomaba para salir del castillo ya que no era muy transitado por los alumnos y cuando llego lo vio a él, estaba volteado parecía desesperado

- Hola, lamento la demora ¿Hace mucho estás aquí?- pregunto ella

- Si, pero lo entiendo, me imagino que tus amigos no te querían dejar bajar, yo en el lugar de ellos haría lo mismo – exclamo Draco, quien se fue acercando y la beso

- Me has hecho mucha falta ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Ya imaginarás, pero no hablemos de eso, mira te tengo una sorpresa – diciendo esto le entregó un hermoso regalo envuelto en papel plateado, al abrirlo había en el una hermosa capa, era de una suave tela con un penetrante color azulado oscuro – me pareció muy apropiado ya que por lo que veo has empezado a tener mi gran costumbre de bajar a recibir el frío de la noche que proporciona esa imperceptible tranquilidad, ese suave abrigo frente a las cosas

- Gracias, es verdad. Pero yo también tengo algo para ti y le entrego una caja envuelta en papel. Draco al abrirla lanzó una exclamación de asombro, era una hermosa pluma muy parecida a la que ella le había prestado una vez, sólo que esta tenía una inscripción que decía Draco Malfoy – además te quiero entregar esto para mi es muy representativo y me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras, le entrego un objeto redondo de color dorado

- Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es?

- Ves esa ruedita que sale del objeto, cuando la giras se abre y te muestra un reloj muggle en un parte pero en la otra hay una foto mía ¡por supuesto!, es algo que ha pertenecido ha mi familia mucho tiempo y solo quiero que cuando lo veas te acuerdes de mí y que estoy siempre allí para ti, aunque solo puede ser un objeto muggle es muy valioso

- Lo que es valioso para ti, para mí también lo es

- Mira lo que traje – saco una cámara de fotos que le habían regalado sus padres en la mañana – quiero una de los dos, para ponerla aquí – saco de su pecho la cadena que tenía hacía pocas horas – me la dio Harry y queda solo un espacio para alguien muy especial – fue difícil de convencer pero al fin Draco accedió e inmediatamente ella puso la foto en lugar vacío, con una Hermione sonriente y un Draco que le besaba la punta de la nariz.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

- ¿Por qué Hermione tarda tanto? – era la voz de Harry, estaba inquieto

- No lo sé pero iré a la cocina porque muero de hambre y si no tenemos idea a que horas llegue – Ron se fue alejando dejando al niño-que-vivió, solo en la sala común.

Harry no estaba a gusto sabía que algo no estaba bien, esa nota era muy extraña había preguntado a otras personas inscritas la Profeta y nadie había recibido una nota adicional aparte del periódico, decidió que la buscaría empezó por la alcoba de ella, luego fue al lugar que Harry le había mostrado y como última opción fue a la biblioteca, aunque no estaba muy convencido que pudiera estar allá, todo resulto en vano, no aparecía por ningún lado del castillo y fue ahí cuando noto la falta de su mapa de merodeador y recordó que alguien no se lo había devuelto, que casualidad que era la misma persona a la que buscaba, en ese momento vinieron a su mente imágenes de esa época, cuando ella les había dejado de hablar y se refugiaba en el bosque, al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que era el único lugar que no había buscado y bajo corriendo por los pasillos pensando que era quizás el momento más adecuado para expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, en las afueras la empezó a buscar pero al oír ruidos de un lado fue por allí y se encontró con algo que jamás había pensado

- Él estaba contra ella besándola y diciéndole cosas al oído que solo la hacían reír, entre los dos se decían que se amaban, lo que cada uno representaba para el otro – estarás conmigo siempre sin importar lo que pase – pregunto el rubio

- Si y tu lo sabes

- ¿Te gusta como se están dando las cosas?

- Al principio no, pero ahora sé lo difícil que es que alguien acepte esto además estar escondidos le pone más emoción ¿No?

- Por eso, te amo no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo y si las cosas se siguen dando algún día podríamos estar juntos sin perjuicios, creo que hasta ese Potter lo terminaría aceptando

- No lo creo y tampoco me quiero hacer ilusiones todavía falta un año y medio para salir del colegio y tú te estás iniciando

- ¿Cómo mortífago¡Hermione! – Harry gritó al escuchar eso no supo porque pero no se pudo contener ella era su amiga y que estuviera con él, un estúpido que les había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día en Hogwarts, que les había humillado tantas veces mostrando su prepotencia frente a Ron creyéndose lo más limpio frente a ella, no eso no era justo ella tenía problemas no podía estar con él¡no podía!, él la amaba y daría todo por estar junto a ella y ese Malfoy solo le daba algo a escondidas que ni siquiera sentía porque él estaba seguro que para el Slytherin ella era solo un pasatiempo – cuando la chica oyó ese grito no tuvo necesidad de voltear, sabía que eso pasaría pero no ahora que eran felices, no ahora.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola!!!**

¿Cómo están?, espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas en compañía de la gente que más quieren.

De nuevo otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado, vienen momentos difíciles pero como dijo una lectora en un review, sólo un verdadero amor es capaz de superar cosas difíciles (es por ti SandritaGranger) así que vamos a ver que pasa.

**GRACIAS A TODAS…**

Espero sus comentarios o quejas, en REVIEWS…

…**Soerag Malfoy...**

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.


	8. “Lo Correcto es lo Difícil”

**Capítulo 8**

"**Lo Correcto es lo Difícil"**

- ¿Cómo mortífago¡Hermione! – Harry gritó al escuchar eso no supo porque pero no se pudo contener ella era su amiga y que estuviera con él, un estúpido que les había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día en Hogwarts, que les había humillado tantas veces mostrando su prepotencia frente a Ron creyéndose lo más limpio frente a ella, no eso no era justo ella tenía problemas no podía estar con él¡no podía!, él la amaba y daría todo por estar junto a ella y ese Malfoy solo le daba algo a escondidas que ni siquiera sentía porque él estaba seguro que para el Slytherin ella era solo un pasatiempo – cuando la chica oyó ese grito no tuvo necesidad de voltear, sabía que eso pasaría pero no ahora que eran felices, no ahora.

- Espiando Potter – era este tono irónico característico cuando se dirigía al niño- que vivió, aquel que Harry no soportaba

- ¿Cómo puedes estar con él?, no ves solo te está usando

- No te atrevas a repetir eso – le amenazo el rubio

- Es la verdad Hermione, él jamás sentiría nada por nadie no lo puedes ver, no te das cuenta de esa frialdad, será un asesino lo acabas de decir.

- Harry no puedes decir eso – Hermione hablo después de un tiempo pero solo lo dijo en voz baja, no se atrevía a ir contra él se sentía mal después de todo lo que él le había dado y se daba cuenta de eso

- Lo digo porque de alguien que toda su vida se ha rodeado de mortífagos y personas como Lucius Malfoy no se puede esperar nada bueno además no lo ha demostrado ¿DIME QUE NO HA SIDO ASÍ?, DIME QUE LO DE HAGRID NO FUE OBRA DE ÉL, DIME QUE EN QUINTO NO SE UNIÓ A UMBRIDGE, DIME QUE SU PADRE NO ES MORTÍFAGO.

NIÉGALO CON TODO LO QUE HA HECHO – empezó a gritar estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo – Draco no soportó y se abalanzó hacía el, con lo que Harry no se quedo quieto

- ¡Paren¡Paren¡maldita sea que se detengan¡Draco hazlo por mi! – cuando ella dijo esto el Slytherin ya estaba encima de Harry, había esperado tanto este momento de ponerlo en su lugar pero ella era su todo e irse contra los que la rodeaban y ella más quería, no era justo, así que lo soltó y le dijo – espero que puedas arreglar las cosas lo lamento pero me debo ir ¡ya!

- ¿A DÓNDE TE VAS, A SER UN MORTÍFAGO, UNA PERSONA QUE MATA MUGGLES Y LOS MARTIRIZA MIENTRAS – fue interrumpido por ella quién le grito – cállate Harry – pero a él no le importo y siguió - …ESTAS AQUÍ CON ALGUIEN QUE PARA TI SIEMPRE FUE LO PEOR?

- Ella al ver esto solo perdió el control de si misma y le lanzo una cachetada – Te advertí que te callaras, y tú vete ya Draco – él se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte beso frente a Harry que había quedado pasmado y se fue rumbo al castillo

- Con que así son las cosas y te importa más un idiota que no sabe decir otra cosa que…

- Dilo "sangre sucia", pues así es pero yo aprendí a conocer otra persona que me ama y además siempre me ha sido sincero sin importar nada, en cambio tú que has hecho dejarme a un lado y ahora cuando me ves mal empezar a preocuparte¡no seas estúpido que entre tú y Malfoy no hay ninguna diferencia! – Harry perdió el control y acercándosele le quito la cadena de un manotazo y la abrió¡ah! con que aquí tienes a Malfoy, una linda foto ¿cierto?, que iluso pensé que allí pondrías la mía. Porque no entiendes que yo te quiero y no deseo que te pase nada malo y… – diciendo esto el salio de allí corriendo tirando tras de sí la cadena que le había dado, ella la recogió y se quedo allí llorando¿Cómo era posible?, se sentía destrozada, acabada no sabía como se había atrevido a comportarse así con Harry, le había cacheteado y él solo quería lo mejor para ello, estaba confundida

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Estás aquí Harry?- ella entro en el lugar de él, buscándolo no podía dejar las cosas así, cuando subió unas pequeñas escaleras lo encontró sentado en la cama ensimismado

- ¿Á que viniste?

- A que hablemos, lamento no haberte dicho nada pero pensé que ibas a reaccionar de la forma que lo estás haciendo

- No sabes cómo iba a reaccionar porque lo que me duele son tus mentiras, recuerdo cuando me decías que ibas a la biblioteca o a pensar y yo decía que pasabas horas allá metidas que estabas deprimida, que necesitabas de comprensión, fui muy ingenuo mientras tú te revolcabas con Malfoy

- No me faltes al respeto, no tienes derecho – ella le levantó una ceja

- ¿Acaso los tiene Malfoy¿Cuántas veces estuve allí?, no te lo echo en cara pero me duele, porque me defraudaste, creí en ti

- Pero es tan malo enamorarse de alguien distinto a ti ¿Es tan malo?, es una falta tan grave para que me digas todo esto

- Sólo dime algo, con toda tú sinceridad ¿él conoce este lugar?

- ….

- MALDITA SEA ¡CONTESTA!

- Si, solo una vez estuvo aquí, pero el me prometió que no le diría a nadie

- Como me lo prometiste tú – él bajo la voz, las cosas eran muy injustas – quiero que te vayas

- Pero Harry debes saber las cosas – le interrumpió

- No necesito saber nada más ¡Por favor vete ya! – Cuando ella iba saliendo él le dijo – voy a cambiar el conjuro que abre la puerta así que no quiero que vuelvas a intentar entrar aquí además quiero que dejes mi capa y mi mapa encima de la cama de Ron

- Si son así las cosas entonces también deberías tener esto – ella saco de su bolsillo la cadena que hacía poco había recogido y se la tendió

- Eso es tuyo yo te lo regale y lo debes conservar – exclamo con ironía, más que rabia era decepción su tono había bajado ya, pero se sentía mal

- ¿Estás tan enojado para no volver a hablarme nunca?

- Recuerdas lo que paso cuando encontraste a Ron y dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y yo respete tú decisión, ahora yo te pido lo mismo – cuando iba saliendo se quedó detrás de la puerta y empezó a escuchar ruidos que venían de la habitación, Harry estaba tirando las cosas contra las paredes tenía rabia y esa era su forma de desahogarla, empezó a golpear los puestos que habían y Hermione pudo oír un estridente ruido que venía de allí pero sabía que lo mejor era marcharse.

Él se quedo solo en esa habitación y logro dormirse un poco pero al despertar y encontrar todo eso revuelto, no era la muestra de lo que era antes y ahora no tenía ganas de dejarlo como estaba y al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver que alguien de Gryffindor estaba jugando en el campo de Quidditch, así que salio de allí y fue rumbo a su cuarto por la escoba y al ver la capa junto con el mapa del merodeador en la cama de Ron solo pudo meter todo a su baúl pero no sin antes cerciorarse que su amigo era el que estaba en el campo como lo creía.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

_Draco _

_Gracias por haber venido para Navidad como lo prometiste, me encanto tú regalo, lamento que haya pasado lo de Harry, me pidió tiempo para asimilarlo pero dudo que algún día lo acepte._

_Te extraño, solo me conformo con saber que falta una semana para que nos volvamos a ver._

_Tuya _

_Hermione Granger_

_PD: No te pude escribir antes pero espero que lo que me contaste se siga retrasando._

Esa era la carta que le iba a enviar a Malfoy cuando la volvió a ver le pareció que estaba bien, él le había escrito contándole que estaba retrasando la imposición de la marca lo que más podía entonces lo más posible era que no la tuviera para su regreso.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Hola Hermione – era Harry el que la había saludado ese día mientras ella estaba en la sala común terminando unos deberes que tenía pendientes

- Hola Harry – su tono sonó extrañado

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar ajedrez y luego iremos a visitar a Hagrid?

- Esta bien – se fueron alejando hablando y ese día al parecer las cosas iban mejor con su mejor amigo, había vuelto a ser él de antes y le alegraba así fueron pasando la semana que faltaba para entrar hasta que el último día de vacaciones…

- Estoy cansada, fue agotador

- Si pero has mejorado mucho tus habilidades como voladora de escoba y eso dice que soy buen profesor – dijo Harry mientras estaban en el campo de Quidditch jugando algo muy parecido a las cogidas

- Eso es verdad pero ¿Por qué no bajamos y descansamos un poco en tierra firme? – los dos poco a poco fueron bajando hasta quedar totalmente en el suelo – ven sentémonos aquí

- ¿Aquí en la mitad del campo?

- Si es un buen lugar – los dos se sentaron allí y Hermione tenía muy claro de lo que quería hablar con su mejor amigo – Harry mañana entramos y creo que este es el último momento de privacidad que tenemos y…

- No, no quiero hablar de Malfoy – le interrumpió

- Pero quiero que me escuches como mi amigo y ahora que conoces algo lo mejor es que sepas todo le que ha pasado – ella le empezó a contar desde lo del bosque hasta la pronta marca de él. Al terminar la abrazó y mostrando más fuerza de la que tenía adentro le dijo que la ayudaría para lo que fuera.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

_Soy yo otra vez con mis problemas escribiendo en un diario como si sirviera de algo, ella me contó todo hoy como comenzó su relación con Malfoy, como él era una gran persona y un montón de estupideces más acerca de todo lo que la amaba y como si fuera justo lo tuve que escuchar, mostrándole lo bueno que soy continuando con la gran farsa que es mi vida, llena de máscaras y sonrisas en el momento apropiado. Hoy enterré lo que sentía por ella prefiero esta seudo-amistad que no tenerla, escucharla aunque no la sienta junto a mí. Al abrir la ventana entra tanto sol después de un invierno puede causar efectos extraños en tú cabeza, o hacerte sentir más fuerte aunque en realidad no lo seas_

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·•• **

Iniciaron clases como siempre y las cosas marchaban con normalidad excepto porque un Slytherin se ocultaba de una chica que deseaba ver con el alma pero no se atrevía a enfrentarla, el primer día fue fácil pero ella era demasiado insistente y pasados cuatro días no soporto más y le envió una nota diciéndole que se verían donde siempre a las 6:00 en punto, él no la podía dejar esperando y no tuvo más remedio que asistir

- Te estás escondiendo de mí Draco - le pregunto ella dolida por su actitud

- No es que he tenido cosas que hacer, lo de Quidditch y la practica que hemos perdido

- No me mientas ¿Qué pasa?- ella estaba exasperada y lo zarandeaba a su antojo

- Nada, solo sonríe un poco – él le empezó a hacer cosquillas haciéndola caer al suelo hasta que se consumieron en un tierno beso, ocultos de todos, ella se apego a él convirtiéndose en una sola persona y todo ese tiempo sin estar juntos se fue haciendo más notable – deseo estar contigo – le susurró él y allí sin que nadie los viera, dejando en ese castillo todas las represiones se empezó a encender esa llama de ímpetu que unía ese gran amor, los dos fueron dejando la ropa a un lado pero cuando Draco se quito la camisa dejo a la vista lo que había escondido desde que llegó, y en un momento ella vio esa señal, esa que solo tenía gente sin alma, que sacrificaba sin compasión y solo por diversión pretendiendo ser dueños de vidas humanas, de sueños que se destruían

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola!!!**

Otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado, lo que viene es muy triste, una horrible Marca está con Draco y será para siempre. Acá es donde empieza el verdadero reto cuando se quieren dos personas en especial de ellos.

Bueno un Abrazo a mis lectoras.

Se cuidan y juiciosas ¬¬

**GRACIAS A… TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS**

Espero sus comentarios o quejas, en REVIEWS ... MAS REVIEWS…

…**Soerag Malfoy...**

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.


	9. “Una Marca Más Profunda”

**Capítulo 9**

"**Una Marca Más Profunda"**

- ¿Qué es eso Draco? – ella se sintió haciendo la pregunta más obvia del mundo mientras cogía el brazo y se lo mostraba a él como si el Slytherin no conociera lo que tenía allí y que lo marcaba para siempre, dejando atrás muchos planes

- Tú sabías que esto pasaría, no lo hagas más difícil – él todavía sentía el profundo dolor que cuando le había sido implantado, ese era el recuerdo de sus pesadillas nocturnas, era el rastro de algo inolvidable

- Pero es que tú me dijiste que tardaría más, que era para…- ella se encogió en él llorando poniéndole sus brazos temblorosos alrededor del cuello – tu me lo dijiste y… ti lo dijiste – era horrendo ver en ese pálido brazo una marca tan penetrante, tan significativa, ella se empezó a vestir y salio corriendo de allí mientras Draco le gritaba – Ven Hermione ¿Á donde vas?, la alcanzo en el castillo – voy a decirle a Dumbledore él sabrá como quitártela

- Ni tu te lo crees, eso es imposible. Jamás es quitada cuando está allí perdura para siempre – él la cogió y la retuvo en sus brazos mientras ella le daba puños a su pecho – Tu no eres como ellos – Draco la abrazó fuertemente hasta que se calmara

- Pero le podemos decir igual se enterará y podrás ayudar – las palabras se le atropellaban al salir

- Esta bien pero sabes la contraseña – preguntó cuando llegaron a las gárgolas, ese era el primer paso, creía que era lo mejor allí iniciaba su oposición al ideal que había cambiado un amor

- ¡Pasteles de limón! ¡Fondant de arequipe!, ¡toffe de maní!, – empezó a gritar totalmente descontrolada - ¡malvavisco de caramelo! al decir esta última se abrió la hermosa oficina circular mostrando la escalera de caracol que al ser atravesada dejaba ver al director escribiendo en su escritorio

- Buenas Tardes Señorita Granger ¿a que debo su agradable entrada en mi oficina? – le dijo él en tono gracioso repasando con su mirada a la dos personas que ocupaban su oficina

- Lamento mi intromisión pero es que tenemos algo importante que decirle – ella le dio un codazo al que tenía al lado

- Esta bien, pero siéntense

- Verá profesor es que – Draco fue el que empezó la conversación – desde lo que me sucedió allí en el bosque planteé que no quería ser mortífago como lo es mi padre y sus allegados pero en estas vacaciones fue imposible imponerme ante los deseos de mi familia y me implantaron el sello – trató de resumir lo que más pudo su historia y contarla lo más rápido llegando a tener que esforzarse Dumbledore por entender lo que decía

- Hermione nos puedes dejar solos

- ¡No ella se tiene que quedar! – exclamó él

- ¿Te podrías marchar por favor? - repitió el mago mayor ignorando las últimas palabras del Slytherin

- Si, claro – respondió la chica y luego dirigiéndose a Draco le dijo – todo estará bien, él la acerco y le dio un pequeño y casto beso frente al director – los dos se quedaron hablando y el anciano le propuso ayudar en la destrucción de Lord Voldemort pero asumiendo todas las consecuencias que esto traía para lo que Draco solo puso la condición que nadie se enterará, ni siquiera el ministerio y no se involucrará a su familia

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Estabas en la oficina del director?

- Harry, a Draco le implantaron el sello – ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de él, pretendiendo que nunca la soltará, sintiendo ese abrigo que solo le daba Harry, porque Draco ni siquiera la podía librar de sufrir como lo hacia él – después de un tiempo, ella lo soltó

- Creo que llego la hora de contarle a Ron

- ¿Lo puedes hacer en este momento?, no sería mejor más tarde cuando estés, más calmada

- No, porque si no lo hago ahora no tendré el valor de hacerlo nunca ¿sabes dónde está?

- En la sala común

- Gracias – ella le sonrió y se alejo de allí, al llegar a la sala común encontró a Ron con Dean y Seamus jugando una partida de ajedrez

- Ron ¿puedes venir un momento? – le pregunto

- Ya voy – Ron se fue parando a pesar de los alegatos de los amigos que protestaban diciendo que iban ganando y todo había sido un fullería por parte de su compañero – cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le dijo – crees que podríamos ir a algún lado

- Te parece la torre de astronomía

- No, mejor vamos por los lados del salón de herbología – antes de llegar todo el camino estuvieron callados hasta que al llegar ella fue la primera que hablo

- No sé como decirte esto las cosas son un poco absurdas ¿se podría decir?

- Te las puedo facilitar, me vas a contar que estás saliendo con Malfoy ¿cierto? – le dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio, pero en realidad no lo era y ella quedo casi fuera de si misma

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Era muy extraño tus desapariciones de un momento a otro y un día te seguí y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que te besabas en una parte del bosque con Malfoy, la persona que creí que más odiabas

- …, eh… pero

- No te preocupes, no te juzgo creo que no tengo ningún derecho, al principio fue un poco desconcertante pero ya no importa sólo me agrada que me lo hayas contado por fin

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Harry?

- NO tenía derecho me vi tentado pero para qué, algunas veces cada uno debe hacer las cosas por si mismo, además no te podía facilitar las cosas, tu debías asumir lo que estabas haciendo

- Pero que piensas

- Todavía no lo sé, igual no es tan relevante como saber si ¿estás feliz?

- Eso creo, hoy le implantaron el sello

- Crees poder soportar eso, cada vez que lo mires ver esa horrible cara dibujada en la persona que amas, ver como es el cambio diario y su pensamiento cada vez es mas frío, como podría llegar a ser de duro cuando habla o hace algo

- La verdad no sé si pueda, hoy es la primera vez y tengo la esperanza que todo lo que lo amo pueda luchar contra todo eso

- Solo importa que estés feliz, porque cuando dejan de ser así las cosas ya no valen la pena, recuérdalo

- Gracias Ron, no pensé que reaccionarías así. Creí que me odiarías

- Crees que después de lo que hice tengo el más mínimo derecho

- Quizás no, igual te lo agradezco – ella se abalanzó hacia él y le estrecho con sus brazos alrededor del cuello – mientras tanto Ron le murmuró – Lamento lo que paso entre los dos, no sabes cuánto y si pudiera devolver el tiempo no lo repetiría

– Ella le respondió – ya no importa, eso me ayudo a superar muchas cosas y por eso pude conocer a Malfoy – finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

El tiempo fue pasando y rápidamente el curso se fue acabando las reuniones de Malfoy y Hermione continuaron aunque ya para ninguno de sus amigos era un secreto para el resto de Hogwarts si lo era y así lo debían mantener.

Ella lo adoraba, no sabía exactamente si ese sentimiento alcanzaba ese amor verdadero del que todo el mundo habla, pero sabía que nunca volvería a sentir por alguien lo que significaba Draco Malfoy, por eso en cada oportunidad se lo hacía saber, cada pequeña manifestación del uno por el otro alegraba su día, las cosas eran tan plenas al sentir que la persona que amas está a tu lado, sentir esa profundidad en tu interior que solo alguien puede llenar.

Para Draco las cosas eran más difíciles que para ella, había ocasiones que en frente de su chica tenía que aparentar que estaba bien a pesar que no era así, las reuniones de mortífagos, los sábados enteros con alguien que solo puede representar asco y esta frente a ti mostrando sus grandes habilidades de tortura, Dumbledore le daba cierta fuerza porque siempre estaba pendiente, igual la ayuda que en este momento proporcionaba era casi nula, todavía era alguien "demasiado inexperto" para saber ciertas cosas – como ellos mismos decían – así que la información para pasar no era mucha. Hermione sin embargo le ayudaba con esas tiernas miradas y sonrisas en el momento apropiado pero en ocasiones de depresión pensaba si era justo con ella, aunque decía que no le importaba, que él era otra persona cuando estaba con ella; siempre tenía esa duda si eso era cierto, tenía miedo de decepcionarla y no podía evadir que esa forma de vivir se la habían enseñado de pequeño, esconder tus emociones y ocultarte bajo esa máscara pero tenía miedo de estar engañándose el mismo había veces en que creía que las cosas tenía un orden y si él era hijo de mortífagos estaba en la casa de Slytherin, eso no era gratis, no era posible que su padre lo fuera al igual que su madre y todo su linaje de antepasados y el fuera el único hijo redimido, tenía miedo que las cosas fueran así, no le quería hacer daño.

Para Harry las cosas no fueron menos difíciles sin embargo Hermione ni lo notaba, estaba embelesada con él (Draco) y cuando estaba con ellos era haciendo deberes o algo de estudio porque su tiempo libre solo lo podía ocupar un Slytherin, cada vez sentía que lo odiaba más, era una repulsión hacía él, no lo podía creer siempre la había tenido y en un momento se le había escapado como algo intangible que el nunca pudiera alcanzar. Ron sabía de los pensamientos de su amigo y el ayudaba cuánto podía pero Harry no facilitaba las cosas, se cerraba era impenetrable en su fondo y solo aparentaba estar bien pero no era así, lo que había pasado los dos últimos años, ver a alguien como se va en un soplo, le había afectado mucho, le había vuelto una persona recogida y lo de Hermione no ayudaba, aunque él no la entendía tampoco la reprochaba, no era nadie para hablar sobre el tema había pasado por muchas chicas este último año y la que realmente le gustaba solo lo había olvidado y él no lo pudo evitar, las cosas se salieron de sus manos.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Porque a mí no mucho…

Espero sus REVIEWS aunque sea sólo para decirme lo malo que es…

**Soerag Mlfoy...**

Si quieren me piden agregar al MSN es 


	10. Un Clima Calmado

**Capitulo 10**

"**¿Un Clima Calmado?" **

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- Hola Lynx, ¿Algo para mí? ¿No es muy temprano? – Dijo Hermione al ver la lechuza de Draco al borde de su cama – el animal puso su pata de forma educada para que ella le quitara un pequeño paquete de color magenta que tenía – al hacerlo la lechuza salio ululando, cuando lo abrió halló una carta escrita con una elegante caligrafía en un delicado papel y una rosa que lo acompañaba.

_Lamento despertarte, pero es solo para decirte cuánto te amo y recordarte que a pesar que hoy es el inicio de las vacaciones, no dejaré de pensar en ti. Solo te pido que no me olvides. Significas mucho para mí y tu recuerdo será mi gran apoyo entre toda esa pesadilla._

_Te ama _

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: la rosa está encantada para que no se marchite, ni pierda su aroma, hasta dentro de tres meses. Cuando nos volvamos a ver._

Hermione cogió la hermosa rosa y la olió, era una aroma especial Malfoy y ese color blanco le daba un toque especial, que se lo recordaría durante todas las vacaciones.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

En el vagón del tren hablaban Harry, Hermione y Ron como siempre lo hacían, no había sarcasmos, solo se comentaba lo pasado durante todo el curso, claro omitiendo lo de Malfoy, nadie quería tocar ese tema. Pensaban en su último año, en el que se separarían cada uno, que profesiones querían seguir. Luego paso la señora con el carrito, Harry compro montones de dulces, para guardar unos cuantos sabía que en casa de los Dursley no volvería a tocar ningún dulce mágico, excepto lo que sus amigos le mandaran pero quería tener asegurados unos cuántos, todavía lamentaba lo que le había pasado en quinto año, no podía creer la muerte de Sirius, era algo que a pesar de todo lo pasado no podía asimilar bien, las cosas habían sido tan injustas, es que él era su padrino, la única figura paterna que le quedaba, él único que conocía tan bien a su padre que a veces lograba descifrar muchos de sus pensamientos, odiaba los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía a veces pensando lo que hubiera sido si estuviera Sirius, cada vez sentía más repulsión hacía su familia muggle, ya no lo soportaba, de pequeño había aguantado tanto pero ya no era así, era un jovencito de 16 años y no los soportaba, odiaba a su primo…

- ¡Harry, oye despierta ¿Qué paso? En un momento te quedaste embelesado – Ron hacía señas para llamar la atención

- No solo pensaba en... no importa

- Si importa ¿Por qué no nos dices que pensabas en Sirius? y veras que las cosas pueden ser más fáciles si expresas tus sentimientos – cuando Hermione termino de pronunciar estas palabras Harry se abalanzo hacia ella y escondió esos ojos llorosos en sus hombros, ella solo lo abrazo tan fuerte que le manifestaba ese sostén que necesitaba

- No quiero volver con los Dursley, no quiero, los aborrezco ¡es que no es justo!

- Harry no podemos hacer mucho Dumbledore prefiere que permanezcas con ellos aunque sea solo un tiempo, luego puedes venir a mi casa un tiempo

- Y luego a la mía como habíamos quedado – dijo Ron

- Gracias, lo lamento, no sé porque empecé a llorar como si lo pudiera solucionar – salio del vagón, con dirección hacia el baño, en ese momento alguien entraba

- Puedes venir Hermione – era la fría voz de un Slytherin donde sus gestos eran solo impertérritos

- Si, ya voy – se levanto bajo la mirada acusadora de Ron y solo pudo decir – voy a estar aquí cuando él venga, no me demoro, no tienes porque mirar así – se alejo dándole una sonrisa para la cual Ron respondió de igual manera.

Cuando llegaron al final del tren, él la introdujo en un pequeño cuartito de apariencia pero que al final se fue ensanchando un poco más estaba desierto parecía de aseo, tenía algunos traperos, escobas. Los dos se empezaron a besar sin decirse nada, solo dejando escapar esa llama que los unía

- Gracias por la rosa, es hermosa

- Te amo, solo prométeme que no me olvidarás y será suficiente para aguantar este tiempo sin verte, promete que me pensarás cada momento que no estemos juntos y me brindarás fuerzas desde lejos – le decía con unas palabras entrecortadas por un beso

- Lo prometo y sabes que lo haré pero te quiero dar algo – ella saco de su dedo un anillo plateado que se unía formando una punta, era una especie de triangulo al final y se lo entrego – me lo dieron mis padres cuando entre a Hogwarts, para ellos fue un poco difícil creer que su pequeñita se iba a estudiar lejos de ellos y me dijeron que eso los simbolizaba. Solo tenlo tú y piensa que me simboliza a mí – Draco lo tomo entre sus manos y saco de su pecho una cadena, de oro blanco, en la que introdujo el hermoso anillo

- Debo volver al vagón, Harry esta un poco triste

- Ah!, ese – la soltó

- No hables así, es mi amigo, ¿lo entiendes? – ella le había tomado sus manos de nuevo

- Si, lo entiendo. Solo que a veces no lo puedo asumir ¿vas a reunirte con él en las vacaciones?

- Si. Vendrá a mi casa para pasar un tiempo con mi familia y luego iremos a la de Ron

- Estarás sola con él en tu casa

- También estará mi familia, además te recuerdo que él y yo somos amigos. ¿Desconfías de mí?

- No, es solo un poquito de envidia – la volvió abrazar y fundieron sus cuerpos en un solo beso, donde cada uno tenía la respiración tan cerca del otro que ese calor solo los reconfortaba. Así pasaron un tiempo, cada uno dándole caricias al otro, murmurando en el oído del otro. Draco la empezó a acariciar dentro de la camisa, era algo que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar, era ese furor que los invadía, no importaba nada, solo se demostraban ese amor, tan imposible e incierto.

Poco a poco los dos fueron quedando desnudos en la superficie de ese pequeño espacio que les quedaba pero era suficiente, nada importaba…, si estaban unidos, amándose y entrelazándose con un profundo beso, que significaba tanto y era tan poco, era lo que les daba esa esencia que nadie separaría, era la forma de decirle al otro la importancia de cada uno en la vida del otro

- Me debo ir, ya paso mucho tiempo, debemos estar llegando – ella empezó a recoger sus prendas que habían quedado por allí.

-Será mejor que salgamos después del otro – dijo él haciendo lo mismo que ella

Luego cada uno salio a reunirse con sus amigos y todo quedo en esas profundas paredes llenas de un amor que era imposible y que jamás después de ese día sería igual de nuevo. Ese día los dos habían sellado lo que sentían y sin ninguno pensarlo un nuevo año renueva no sólo a las personas sino los sentimientos, un nuevo año los haría madurar y encontrar huecos en sus vidas, el amor nunca sería suficiente.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le dijo Ron a la chica que acababa de llegar

- Estaba hablando con Draco

- Ya vamos a llegar, ven siéntate, queda poco tiempo para estar en la estación – le dijo Harry y como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron hablando de Quidditch y el equipo que sería el ganador en un partido que sería en cuatro días

- Hermione, tú me tienes que informar de todo lo que pase mientras Ron no este en Inglaterra, luego iremos a la madriguera y estaremos para el partido que se jugará a mediados de agosto, recuerda que estamos en eliminatorias para la copa europea

- Esta bien Harry, pero recuerda que también vendrás a mi casa

- Si, es cierto. Tú que si sabes usar el teléfono – recalco estas palabras, recordando el hecho que había pasado en cuarto cuando su tío casi muere al ver a alguien gritando por un auricular – podrías llamarme y acordamos cuando, pero recuerda no mencionar nada de Hogwarts

- Esta bien Harry – progresivamente el tren fue parando en la estación, los tres amigos se separaron despidiéndose. Harry se encontró con los Dursley quienes pusieron las cosas en el carrito y cuando se iban a marchar, Harry sintió que alguien lo llamaba y al voltear a mirar se encontró con una chica de pelo castaño que venía tras él

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione?

- Si, es que no alcance a darte esta carta, la escribí para que la leas en tu casa – le tendió un papel

- Gracias Herms

- Recuerda que te quiero mucho - al decir esto lo abrazo y en el oído le murmuro – solo llámame cuando estés triste o deprimido, allí estaré.

Vernon le obligo a marcharse rápido de allí, cuando estaban en el carro Harry iba en una esquina del auto mirando los caminos que iban recorriendo siendo consciente que no los volvería a ver sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Cuando Duddly lo sorprendió y al bajarse le saco del bolsillo la carta que su amiga le había entregado momentos atrás.

- Dámela, es mía – le grito Harry corriendo detrás de él

- Ja, Ja, JA, ja, no te la voy a dar. Tu no tienes derecho a traer nada a esta casa que sea de magos y esta te la dio una amiga de ese lugar raro al que vas

- No te importa quien me entrego eso. Me pertenece – Harry sintió una rabia intensa y en un momento se abalanzo sobre su primo tirándolo al pasto a pesar que este le multiplicaba el peso notablemente, los dos se empezaron a golpear, Harry no estaba saliendo bien librado y cuando logro arrancarle la carta esta se rompió y Duddly al verse tan acosado se metió a la boca el papel que le quedaba en la mano y en un momento de confusión para Harry también se comió él pedazo que le quedaba en la mano a este. Harry furioso y sangrándole la nariz y boca se empezó a gritar – odio vivir acá, los detesto, es lo peor que me puede pasar cada año y cogiendo su baúl entro en la casa, escuchando como sus tíos corrían detrás de su hijo a pesar que este no había sufrido daño alguno.

En los días siguientes como castigo le obligaron a mantener la casa limpia y hacer todos los oficios correspondientes, además de vivir en la alacena, donde ya ni siquiera cabía.

Su primo aprovechaba y hacia mas reguero de lo normal y se jactaba al observar como cada día era una miseria la porción de comida de Harry, cuando este no soportaba salía de la casa pero en realidad eran muy pocas, odiaba la ropa que usaba y aunque nunca lo había renegado, se avergonzaba, antes era muy pequeño para notar eso pero ahora le gustaba permanecer bien vestido pero en casa de sus tíos solo recibía sobras.

En realidad las cosas ya no eran demasiado fáciles como antes, o al menos soportables, porque ya no aguantaba más y ellos no lo podían ni ver. Solo deseaba salir de Hogwarts para poder vivir en el mundo mágico sin nadie que le molestara o le recalcara TODOS los días lo que hacían por él y que al final no era nada, porque hubiera preferido vivir en un orfanato.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Las vacaciones fueron pasando muy lento para algunas personas como Harry y Draco, pero para Ron todo fue de maravilla estaban visitando a Charlie en Rumania, donde estaban conociendo Transilvania, un pueblo de magos al igual que Hogsmeade (N/A: en realidad Transilvania es una región donde se murmuraba de hombres-lobo y brujas). Para Hermione las cosas iban bien sus padres habían planeado un viaje a Irlanda y se la pasaba excelente.

Cuando pasó casi un mes y medio Harry fue a visitar a Hermione con todas sus cosas, no volvería a ver a sus tíos hasta el siguiente verano

- Hola Herm – Harry la abrazo le hacia falta sentir ese calor de amiga, ese calor que solo proporciona alguien que te quiere – me has hecho mucha falta

- Tu también Harry – le dijo la chica al oído – pero eso ya no importa, ahora solo disfrutar de las vacaciones, vamos a conocer muchas cosas, tú no conoces "Londres muggle" por eso es que la odias tanto, pero si te fijas bien es hermosa

- Si, tú lo dices

Las cosas marchaban perfectamente, Harry la pasaba de maravilla y los padres de Hermione eran muy ambles, igual como trabajaban todo el día solo los podían ver en la noche y a esa hora ya estaba la casa organizaba por dos personas, que se llevaban demasiado bien y se dividían las labores de la casa. Para luego salir por ahí, fuera a conocer o solo ir a un parque a sentarse o comer helado. Claro que a cada lugar nuevo que conocían Hermione se encargaba de contarle toda la historia de este.

Un mañana después de una agotadora sesión de agua en la que no se ponían de acuerdo en quién iba a lavar los platos, alguien llamo a la puerta y dejo un sobre

- Mira Herm, lo que encontré, es una carta – dijo Harry mientras avanzaba a mostrársela – está dirigida para ti - ella la tomo entre sus manos, era un sobre blanco, no la quería abrir ahí, frente a Harry

- Ábrelo – le dijo un joven de ojos verdes

- Más tarde, sigamos quien era el que iba a tender las camas – Harry cogió el sobre de las manos de ella y salió corriendo –regrésamelo Harry

- Solo si lo abres – se puso al otro lado de una mesa con el sobre – porque o sino lo haré yo

-¡Dámelo!

- Nop…

- ¡Es de Draco! – ella lo grito

- Lo lamento,… la verdad nunca pensé en eso, voy a salir un rato y así lo vas a poder leer – Harry odio oír eso pero lo disimulo bien y lo dejo sobre una mesa

- No era para tanto

- Igual no importa en serio, solo voy a salir – al decir eso tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa, dejando a Hermione sola, la verdad ella deseaba abrirlo y al él salir fue una buena oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Cuando trozó el papel, encontró una pequeña carta. Pensó que quizás el sobre era demasiado grande para tan pequeña cosa.

La carta era en un papel blanco y estaba escrita con un esfero muggle, además la caligrafía no era tan perfecta como la del sobre pero era la de Draco.

_Hermione _

_Te había deseado escribir antes, me has hecho mucha falta, las cosas no están bien como te puedes imaginar. Yo estoy en Sisimiut, queda en Groenlandia. Esto es Norteamérica, en ocasiones hace mucho frío y las cosas se dificultan más con Mauzzez, ya que él es el que atacó y parece que me odia. A veces creo que siente que odio ser mortífago y me lanza miradas o solo me impone cosas que en estas condiciones son muy complicadas de llevar. No me deja escribirle a nadie, le da miedo que le cuente todo a mi padre, aunque creo que a él no le importaría, esta carta la he hecho a escondidas, no sé si te la pueda enviar pero estoy desesperado por decirte que te amo, que eres con lo único que cuento, que eres mi vida y lo único que me da esperanzas de aguantar para verte el primero de septiembre, el día que podré volver contigo. _

_Creo que estoy un poco melancólico, pero solo te puedo decir que eres lo único que ilumina mi vida._

_Te adora con su alma_

_Tuyo, por siempre_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: No quiero que te preocupes por mí, solo dame fuerza desde lejos, en algunas noches he llegado a sentir que me acompañas al dormir, en ocasiones dejo mi mirada fija en el cielo y pienso que en la distancia es lo único que compartimos, es lo único que los dos miramos y vemos igual sin importar nada. _

Cuando ella termino de leer la carta no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, subió a su habitación y busco el mapa de Groenlandia, para ubicar a Sisimiut, al encontrarlo vio que quedaba cerca al polo, ¿Cómo Draco no iba tener frío?, era un lugar con temperaturas no superiores a los 5°C, él no estaba bien. No se lo podía imaginar, empezó de nuevo a llorar. Luego oyó que alguien abría la puerta, era Harry.

- Herm – ¿estás en tu alcoba?

- Si – ella intento limpiarse la cara lo mejor que pudo, no quería que la viera así.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, pudo notar que ella había llorado, en realidad lo habría visto cualquiera, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos. Se acerco y la abrazo

- ¿Qué pasó? – Ella no resistió y empezó a llorar en su hombro, en medio de sollozos - Draco no está bien, las pruebas no son fáciles, no está bien

- Hermione… no llores, no puedes hacer nada ¡por favor se fuerte!, tu sabías o al menos suponías que las cosas iban a ser así.

El tiempo fue pasando, Hermione actuaba muy normal pero Harry sabía que no estaba bien, que había perdido algo de ella, en ocasiones la escuchaba llorando en su cama cuando era de noche. Uno de esos días él salio de su alcoba y entro a la de ella, estaba en un rincón sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con una mirada perdida en el profundo negro cielo.

- Crees que este pensando en mí – le dijo ella cuando se sentó al lado en la misma ventana

- Es obvio que sí, tú sabes que lo odio pero eso no le quita que te ama y todas las noches piensa en ti, además "los amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no los podamos ver siempre estarán allí", en este caso es tú amor, pero la esencia es la misma, un amor puede con todo. Piensa además que cuando miras el cielo quizá él lo este viendo y es el mismo para ambos Herm, es lo único que comparten

- Nunca había escuchado esa frase es muy linda. Y eso mismo me dijo Draco del cielo

- Que curioso – Harry se quedó pensándolo era irónico que ese pidiera pensar algo así – Si eso es verdad, así que la debes tener presente siempre mi niña linda- al pronunciar esto la abrazo y permanecieron mucho tiempo así, sin que nada los interrumpiera y sólo sintiendo ese viento que los rodeaba

- Harry, apreció que estés conmigo y aunque no sé si ya te lo había dicho, me alegro de haberte conocido y tenerte en estos momentos

- Yo también me alegro de estar contigo aquí

- Eso me demuestra tú incondicionalidad y que eres mi AMIGO

Cuando llegó Ron, faltaban quince días para entrar a Hogwarts y Hermione y Harry se instalaron en su casa, estaban todos, los gemelos, Ginny, el Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Los dos amigos se instalaron en la misma alcoba y Hermione estaba con Ginny, fueron pasando los días y todo el ambiente era rodeado de felicidad, en ocasiones se iban a comer helado o solo estaban en la madriguera pasando el tiempo entre risas y recuerdos que jamás volverían.

Una noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo Hermione llegó llorando a la alcoba de Ron y se metió a la cama de Harry, este sólo quedo atónito, pero no más que Ron, Hermione no paraba de llorar en el hombro de Harry, y agarraba con fuerza su pijama suplicando entre el silencio de sus gemidos que todo acabará pronto, pasado un tiempo en que ninguno hablaba ella se fue calmando y sin decir nada salio de allí, Ron quedó perplejo, no entendía; pero Harry sabía lo que pasaba y pensaba que lo mejor había sido eso, no decir nada y solo dejarla llorar, ella no quería nada más y él lo sabía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pelirrojo expectante por una aclaración

- Harry ¿Qué fue eso?

- No te puedo decir mucho, sólo que ella no está muy bien, es por Malfoy

- ¿Qué pasó?

**·..·F**LASH **B**ACK

- Harry no quiero que Ron se entere de lo que le ha pasado a Draco

- Pero es tú amigo y deberías tenerle un poco de confianza

- ¿Tú crees que Draco soportaría que él lo supiera?

- Pero eres tú, no ese Malfoy. Es lo que tú crees y sientas hacia alguien que ha estado contigo durante todo este tiempo y aunque no sé porque lo digo, él entiende mejor que nadie lo tuyo con ese Slytherin

- Sólo no lo digas

- Pero…

- No me harás cambiar de opinión

- Está bien- no entendía porque cedía tan fácil con ella, debió haber dicho que No, pero ya era tarde y sólo la vio alejarse en dirección a saludar a su amigo. Estaban en la entrada de la madriguera.

**F**IN **D**EL **F**LASH **B**ACK **·..·´¯**

- No te lo puedo decir pero no está muy bien igual ya falta muy poco para volver a Hogwarts y eso es perfecto, no soporto verla así

- Yo tampoco, pero no sé que es peor quizás hasta sea una mala influencia

- YA lo es y nada podemos hacer, no has visto como ha cambiado sus gestos y algunas actitudes no parece ella sino lo que Malfoy ha puesto y hecho con ella.

Un día antes de entrar a su último curso los tres amigos decidieron pasear por las afueras de Hogsmeade, las cosas estaban bien o lograban ocultan las verdades muy bien pero fue un día perfecto aunque cada uno con sus temores más ocultos.

Después de pasar una hermosa mañana en el campo fueron al pueblo y se comieron un helado, en la tienda donde Harry había pasado tardes enteras en sus vacaciones antes de entrar a tercero. Terminaron de comprar las últimas cosas que les faltaban para empezar sus clases y regresaron a la madriguera llegada la noche.

- No vas a cenar – le pregunto Harry a la Gryffindor

- No, no tengo ganas. Me quiero acostar ya, mañana quiero estar muy bien para poderme levantar temprano

- Pero sólo come algo.

- Te lo agradezco Harry pero no tengo apetito – al terminar la frase siguió subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su estancia.

- ¿Quiere que ya llegue mañana? – le pregunto Ron

- Si así es, quiere irse a ver con Malfoy. Ojalá las cosas salgan como ella quiere

- No me gusta que este con él. Lo detesto y ella no lo merece, lo odio por ser Malfoy, por humillante y petulante, porque es un ser detestable – terminó Ron rojo de ira, recordar lo que el Slytherin era, como trataba a su familia

- Tu crees que yo lo amo, sólo quiero que ella se de cuenta de las cosas que la rodean y…

- Que tú la quieres ¿cierto?

- Si, pero ella no lo ve porque está ciega en los brazos de ese idiota, que aparte de habernos robado a nuestra amiga se llevo su esencia. Daría mi vida por retroceder el tiempo y que esto no estuviera pasando – bufó Harry dando por finalizada la conversación

**(¯·..·´¯·.·••**

Al otro día todos en la madriguera estaban ansiosos, era su primer día del último año que pasarían unidos, era su último primer día de Hogwarts con la emoción de las clases, la burla de los maestros, la expectativa; en especial de una linda chica que estaba preparada casi con una hora de anticipación y sólo afanaba a sus amigos, primero tratándolos de despertar y luego apurándolos en su arreglo.

Cuando por fin salieron y llegaron a la estación King Cross, penetraron el andén y entraron en el tren para buscar un buen lugar, claro que tenían de donde escoger casi eran los primeros, todo estaba vacío, eso apestaba y con los reproches de Ron que alegaba que hubiera podido dormir media hora de más. Dejaron sus maletas y salieron para hablar con Molly y Arthur, todos estaban felices y radiantes. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos y todo se fue llenando, ella en un momento desvío su mirada de la conversación que se sostenía acerca de Quidditch y entre un risa de Harry, lo pudo encontrar estaba en compañía de su padre, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él la siguió con esa mirada fría que tanto conocía pero algo en él había cambiado y ella lo sabía, algo en esa corta mirada le decía que sus vidas no serían iguales en este año, que él no era su Draco, el que se escondía en esa dureza, algo se había desestabilizado para siempre en su corazón.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Hola ¡!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque la verdad a mí no me termina de convencer mucho. Es bonito ver la amistad de Harry y Hermione, a pesar de todo él la apoya y es suficiente demostrar que así amas a una persona aunque no esté contigo. Nunca he creído que el amor funcione a distancias, pero una separación ayuda a darnos cuenta de cuánto podemos pensar un día a una persona y la falta que nos hace, creo en lo que dije…

"Lejos sólo compartimos el cielo**"**

Me puse melancólica '(… Mejor los dejo y espero sus comentarios del capítulo que fue bastante largo para que lo disfruten.

Un Abrazo a todos….

**Soerag Malfoy **


	11. Una Oscura Noche

**Capítulo 11**

"**Una Oscura Noche"**

Después que ella lo vio junto a su padre, decidió irse al vagón quizás cuando el la viera allí dentro le hablaría con mas facilidad, pero no fue así, pasaron casi al lado y no le hablo, ella quiso creer que sólo se esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para su encuentro, pero cuando llegaron al castillo ninguno cruzo palabra alguna con el otro. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos en la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos nuevos, cuando Harry la saco de su ensimismamiento ella miraba fijamente a la mesa del Slytherin

- ¿Qué pasa?, no has pronunciado palabra desde que llegamos

- Es por Malfoy déjala Harry – pronunció Ron embutiéndose comida – cuando noto lo duras que habían sido esas palabras sólo pudo decir – ya te mirará no te preocupes

- Gracias Ron, me acabas de animar un poco más – dijo la Gryffindor y dejo su plato saliendo de allí, iba a esperar a Malfoy en los corredores aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, al salir pudo escuchar las reprimendas de Harry, pero en realidad poco le importaba lo que había dicho su amigo

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Días más tarde seguían sin hablar casi pasaban cuatro días, estaban cenando en le Gran Comedor cuando Malfoy vio que ella había salido de allí se dispuso a abandonar la sala, hacía rato había acabado pero no se la quería encontrar, no quería verla y ceder ante esa sonrisa, no quería olvidar porque ya había planeado lo que quería y tenía miedo de devolverse, tenía miedo.

Al fin se paro disculpándose con Pansy por no escuchar su aburrida plática de sus vacaciones.

Cuando iba saliendo con su particular estilo de arrogancia ondeando con un falso orgullo su capa de Slytherin y fingiendo esa petulancia que ocultaba su impotencia.

Se encontró que alguien lo llamaba

- Draco, para un segundo necesitamos hablar – era ella que venía corriendo tras él y que al quedar de frente se notaba la diferencia de estatura y como la mirada la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era

- ¿Qué quieres? – una mueca de asco reflejo su cara

- Sólo quiero hablar contigo, te he pensado todas estas vacaciones – ella alzó su mano para acariciar su mentón

- No me toques – resopló con lo que la Gryffindor retrocedió

- ¿Qué pasa? después de tu carta quede preocupada y no es justo que no me quieras ni ver, y además me mires con esa mirada que me grita "apártate de mi vista" siendo que no nos vemos hace tres meses ¡no es justo! – cuando acabo parecía que iba a llorar esos ojos marrón se llenaron de lágrimas que en cualquier momento iban a salir y en frente esa persona al verla no pudo más, hablaría pero luego mientras tanto solo le diría que la adoraba y la extrañaba tanto que nadie lo imaginaba sin embargo pudo manejar sus emociones, como siempre, y luchar contra todo eso se la llevo a un escondrijo de Hogwarts cercano y le dio un enorme beso que reflejaba toda la pasión que sentían. Ella no deseaba nada más sentía que todo sería igual y que él se había entregado a ella y ahora sólo quería seguir abrazada a él como lo estaban desde que se habían besado. Pero él la aparto

- Quiero que hablemos, más tarde - le dijo en un tono tan firme, que ella quedo desarmada y sin más remedio acepto.

- Esta bien pero…

- A las diez, te espero detrás de el árbol de siempre y se fue de allí dejándola sola.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Cuando llego a la sala común estaban Ron y Harry esperándola

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijeron al unísono los dos habían intentado no irse a dormir presentían algo y querían estar allí pero el sueño les estaba ganado la partida, el día había sido extenuante y no habían descansado casi

- Tranquilos todo está bien – ni ella misma se lo creía pero esbozo una sonrisa que le dio la confianza a sus amigos necesaria para demostrar que nada pasaba

- Ves Harry te dije que todo estaría bien

- Si, igual me alegra – al terminar de decir esto los tres subieron y sólo se separaron cuando llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, ella aparento que se metía en la cama con pijama, pero había dejado sus ropas debajo para esperar a que llegará la hora adecuada, en un momento se quedó dormida y cuando despertó habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada, se levantó con cuidado y salio de allí con la capa de Harry puesta, llevando la capa y el mapa de los merodeadores, al observarlo vio a la señora Norris en la torre de astronomía y a Filch en las mazmorras, era su oportunidad de salir, hacía poco habían descubierto una parte de atrás por la que podían salir del castillo y la iba a usar, poco a poco se fue desplazando y cuando al fin pudo llegar a las afueras se quito la capa y salio corriendo rumbo al árbol que siempre era el testigo de sus encuentros, el mismo donde Harry los había visto, aquel donde cada uno abandonaba su máscaras y sólo se podía ver la transparencia de los sentimientos de dos personas que se amaban y le demostraban al mundo que no importaba nada, ni que tan distintos fueran si tenían la fuerza para asumirlo; con la gran diferencia que para alguien esa lucha interior ya había cesado pensando en el bien del otro.

- Hola – ella había llegado agitada no había cesado de correr sabía que él odiaba esperar

- Es tarde ¿no?, ya paso más de media hora, pensé que me tendría que ir

- No, lo prometí y aquí estoy – esbozo esa sonrisa que ilumino todo mientras un rubio sólo pensaba _"Mierda porque no facilitas un poco las cosas, porque no puedo ser duro, si siempre lo he sido y no ha importado todo lo que éste pasando, maldita sea borra esa sonrisa y sólo deja de mirarme, sólo necesito valentía en estos momentos, sólo aquí frente a ella, luego que pase lo que sea pero sólo necesito alejarla, sólo eso"_

- Hermione quiero que las cosas acaben aquí, no quiero verte más, sólo deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y ser perfectos desconocidos el uno para el otro¿lo entiendes? – fue sutil únicamente dejo que las palabras salieran sin fuerza pero suaves, no pretendía herirla aunque sabía que no lo podía evitar quería que no todo terminará tan mal, _"si tan sólo ella lo entendiera"_

- No, no… lo entiendo, no sé que pasa, estoy confundida – ella quedo sin palabras no podía articular, no lo creía, era imposible, únicamente necesitaba convencerse que era un sueño y no había salido de su torre para escuchar esto, deseaba pensar que estaba en su cama calientita y despertaría en cualquier momento

- Sólo necesitas saber que las cosas acabaron, nada más – él se fue y la dejo allí, considero que había dicho lo suficiente y no se necesitaba nada más, cuando ella lo veía alejarse sólo sentía impotencia, pero no era justo y si no lo solucionaban ahora, quizás no se volverían a hablar y ella¿Qué pasaba con ella?, se iba a quedar llorando sin hacer nada y lo dejaba huir¡no!, sacó todo el honor que le daba pertenecer a su casa, Gryffindor, en algún lugar debía de tener la valentía y cuando lo alcanzó se adelanto un poco y se le paro al frente, no con tristeza ni desconcierto, era con rabia de que él fuera tan cobarde y la dejara, ella creía que se podía luchar contra el destino pero no era así, alguien ya había tomado una decisión y había concluido que el amor no es suficiente porque cuando amas de verdad entregas todo aunque tengas que ceder ante el miedo de dañar a la persona por la cual darías toda tú vida.

- No, maldita sea no actúes de esa forma, conmigo no, - casi lo suplicaba - yo te conozco y sé que algo pasa no me puedes decir ya todo acabó, yo sentía tus besos y lo que me decías aunque no fueran palabras, yo descubrí a esa persona que me entrego todo y recibió lo que yo di, me enfrenté a mis amigos te puse sobre ellos y no me puedes decir ahora que nada fue cierto

- Como sabes que fui sincero y no una máscara más – si tenía que ser duro lo sería, era un Malfoy y podía ocultarse - ¿Cómo sabes que te di todo?, nos conocimos no hace más de un año – al finalizar la dejo sin argumentos y dudando de él

- No lo sé,…pero creo que lo sentía. Tú sabes cuando alguien te ama de verdad y tu casi me lo gritabas con tus caricias y con todos los momentos juntos, además tus cartas y las notitas en mi almohada a diario o los detalles que tenías todo fue tan real

- Ves no hay argumentos, soy un Slytherin y sé mentir bien, se aparentar bien y así paso contigo. Lástima que no lo descubriste y te lo tuve que decir porque o si no, hubiera sido más fácil darte cuenta de lo tramposos que podemos llegar a ser los de mi casa. – terminó la frase con tanta arrogancia acumulada con esa mirada fría de superioridad, donde no cabe sino los interese propios y sólo se fue ondulando su capa dejando claro que los últimos meses sólo habían sido soplos de mentira y falsedad; ella quedo triste no había otra palabra para expresar lo que sentía era como si el mundo se abriera a sus pies y le dijera "nada fue verdad, todo encerró una gran mentira, abre los ojos, fuiste una ilusa", pero ella lo amaba y no, no era posible la podían llamar obstinada pero de nuevo como si se volviera a repetir la escena salio corriendo detrás y le alcanzó jalando su capa y cuando él volteo casi pudo ver esa mirada que le suplicaba con los ojos aguados y la sonrisa perdida que le dijera que todo había sido una gran broma y nunca se separaría pero él no podía y ella sólo le pudo decir

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, mírame de nuevo y dime que todo fue un juego falso y que nos volveremos a ver en las noches para reírnos juntos, mírame y sólo dime de nuevo que soy la persona que ilumina tú alma, sólo mírame, no te pido más; si lo haces prometo no volver a buscarte, te dejaré en paz y asumiré que fui absurda al creerte – las lágrimas no se contuvieron más y fluyeron por esas mejillas abriendo su corazón con la esperanza que olvidarían todo lo que había pasado en ese bosque y estarían de nuevo siempre unidos, pero en realidad era muy ilusa y nada de eso aparecería porque en frente sólo había alguien rudo.

Él la tomo de la cara y quedando frente a frente con ella le gritó – No te amo, todo fue un juego, fuiste un reto, quise probar hasta donde llegaría y ya, este es el final no te quiero más cerca, me cansé de ti y hacerme el bueno, cuando cada que me tocabas sentía una gran repugnancia – cuando acabó la soltó y ella cayo al piso desvaneciéndose en el pasto, de rodillas llorando entre gemidos y él siguió su camino más destrozado pero con la seguridad que hacía las cosas bien, ya que después de lo vivido en vacaciones no podía mantenerla a su lado, no podía, era mejor que sufriera ahora y no más tarde. El podría estar solo, como siempre, igual ya no importaba nada, su vida había quedado tan oscura como lo era antes de conocerla. Cuando caminaba podía oír el llanto de ella, con cada lágrima sentía que le acababa el alma pero no podía hacer más, se sentía desgraciado al hacerla llorar pero tenía la seguridad que ella se repondría.

Cuando llego al castillo subió al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña, se la había pedido al prefecto de su casa temiendo que algo así pasará. Ya había entrado una vez en compañía de ella y sabía donde quedaba el cuarto de sus amigos, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió y empezó a buscar a Potter, aunque lo odiará era el único que la podía ayudar en ese momento, no la podía dejar tirada casi al borde del bosque, para poder hablar con el niño-que-sobrevivió, le toco silenciar la parte donde dormía y quedarse adentro con él y las cortinas cerradas, fue muy poco sutil para despertarlo, ya que confiado de su hechizo le gritó

- Potter despierta – empezando a jalonearlo

- mmmmm… - no era normal que un desconocido te batiera a media noche en tu cama y cobijas

- ¡¡Despierta Potter!! – grito aún más duro

- ¿Qué pasó?- diciendo esto, tomo sus gafas de la mesa que estaba al lado, cuando vio a Malfoy sólo pudo gritar y sacar su varita apuntándole directamente - ¿Qué quieres?, no puedes estar aquí y más a esta horas

- Hermione está en el bosque prohibido, donde nos encontraste en la navidad, ve por ella no creo que hay salido de allí, en el árbol está también una capa y un trozo de pergamino

-¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nunca te dije esto, nunca te vine a buscar – sin darle oportunidad salió de las cortinas dejando a Harry, con millones de dudas, pero alguien le esperaba, se puso la túnica por encima y tomo su escoba, tenía que salir por el vidrio pero antes silencio toda la alcoba, para poderlo romper, luego se monto y desde afuera retiro el hechizo y restauró el vidrio, con su escoba voló lo más rápido que pudo y cuando la vio desde el cielo, ella estaba tirada en el pasto, llorando tal y como Malfoy le había se lo había insinuado, bajo aterrizando al lado de ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pronuncio ella en medio de sollozos

- Vamos no debes estar aquí – después de recoger lo que estaba en el árbol, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo al castillo con la guía de su mapa

- ¿Á donde vamos? – le pregunto ella cuando él bajo la mirada para verla, Mientras la llevaba recostada, él la quería cobijar, en su pecho

- Donde nadie te pueda hacer daño

- Gracias – ella cerró sus ojos mientras él la llevaba por el castillo, sin embargo cierto Slytherin no se había quedado tranquilo y estaba esperando a que ellos pasaran, estaba seguro que Harry la llevaría al lugar que estaba al lado de la torre de astronomía, cuado pasaron y él la llevaba con tanta dedicación no pudo ocultar la rabia que sentía sin embargo no era mucho lo que podía hacer ahora.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola!!!**

¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Ya sabíamos que esto llegaría en algún momento, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Un Abrazo

**GRACIAS A Todos MiS ReVieWs ... Cada Uno es muy especial y significa mucho !!!**

**Y a SandritaGranger que en cada review me cuenta algo que tiene que ver con el fic y con ella ... GRACIAS **

**GRACIAS a Todos y Espero Mas !!!  
**

**…**

Espero sus comentarios o quejas, en REVIEWS este es uno de mis capi más especiales, es el que me ha encantado como quedó … Creo que desde que emepecé el fic sabía de esta escena y escribirla fue un placer.

…**Soerag Malfoy...**

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.


	12. “Un Nuevo Sol”

**Capítulo 12**

"**Un Nuevo Sol"**

- Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma – le pregunto la chica, cuando la dejo en la cama

- Si, lo haré, no te pienso dejar sola

- Ven, acuéstate a mi lado – él se quedo a su lado, en momentos Hermione se recostaba y empezaba a llorar, sentía que se encogía de a pedazos y él allí le daba en cierta parte seguridad aunque se quedará cayado y sólo la abrazará, ella no pedía más. En un momento los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Ella se despertó más adelante y salió de la alcoba a la sala que había un poco más abajo, se quedo mirando por la ventana, sentada en el alfeizar, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, quería decir que lo odiaba pero no era así y seguía estúpidamente enamorada de él. Empezó a llorar sentía una desesperación con la que no podía, se sentía desolada; poco a poco fue amaneciendo y pudo vislumbrar ese nuevo sol que ahora le tocaba vivir. Casi eran las siete de la mañana cuando decidió retornar a la cama, allí estaba Harry dormido, no sabía como había llegado donde ella pero sin él, no sabría en ese momento donde estaría.

Igual ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que haría, no quería volver a verlo, se quería quedar allí fundida en un sueño, no quería aterrizar a la realidad necesitaba que su amigo se fuera deseaba pensar.

- Harry, ya amaneció deber salir – cuando escucho esa voz, rápidamente se puso de pie

- Vamos entonces

- No, no quiero ir, es sábado y deseo quedarme aquí. Tú tienes que bajar

- ¿Vas a estar bien?

- No sé, deseo estar sola – él la miro y no dijo nada más, salio y cerro la puerta.

Cuando ella quedo sola, se recostó y empezó a llorar encima de la almohada, solo quería hacer eso, a veces se calmaba otras gritaba, poco a poco fue perdiendo el control, no supo como pero se desequilibro, le dejo de importar el mundo, empezó a romper las cosas como una vez alguien lo había hecho, cuando se encontró frente al espejo, se sintió demasiado idiota, no había porque llorar por quien no merecía sus lágrimas; lo sabía se lo había dicho una vez Ron, pero ahora quien era, quien lloraría por ella, en un instante de rabia rompió el espejo, odiaba la imagen que veía allí esas ojeras y sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar, ese demacrado y triste reflejo que le devolvía cuando se miraba veía a sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas de nuevo para resbalar por sus mejillas sin que ella Hermione Granger las pudiera controlar, prefería a la chica estable que era antes, sin dolor, sola pero equilibrada ¿Quién era ahora?

De sólo golpearlo esa imagen se desborono a sus pies, partiéndose en pedazos, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero recogió un trozo y empezó a rozarlo por esa piel que la cubría, no le dolía, quizás era la rabia, el dolor que la hacía inmune; lo siguió pasando cada vez más hondo y fuerte de forma vertical sobre sus muñecas, poco a poco las heridas se abrían y dejaban salir por gotas ese color rojizo que los separaba, esa sangre que salía, la ponía a pensar en que tenían de diferente los dos al final eran magos y les corría lo mismo por las venas, no se distinguía uno del otro, cada vez con más ira lo fue haciendo creyó que así podía gritar que no importaba de donde fuéramos, somos seres humanos y nada más nos debe importar para vivir en paz. Se fue manchando el piso y cayo en medio de los trozos que quedaron desparramados.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?, desde anoche no la veo

- Ron algo paso y Draco me buscó anoche en la habitación para decirme que estaba en el bosque y la encontré llorando, creo que terminaron. La lleve a un cuarto que yo tengo, cerca de la torre de astronomía

- ¿Para ti sólo?

-Si, sólo lo conoce ella y tú. Una vez me lo dio Dumbledore. Pero no importa, voy a verla ¿vienes?

- Si, claro – fueron caminando por el castillo en un silencio tenso, de preocupación, Harry sabía lo mal que ella estaba y Ron tenía tantas preguntas como fuera posible. A la entrada Harry pronunció el hechizo que abría la puerta. Al entrar subió corriendo a donde ella estaba, era como si presintiera algo, pero Ron se detuvo un momento en el piso de abajo, hasta escuchar el grito de Harry

- Hermione, despierta que hiciste, maldita sea que te hizo Malfoy para que hayas llegado a esto, Hermione… - . Él la sacudía casi suplicándole que despertará pidiéndole que se parara, ella estaba inconsciente deshecha en su túnica teñida de un rojo escarlata ocasionado sólo por líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo, tenía cortadas en sus brazos, mientras que Harry la tocaba él se fue manchando también.

Cuando Ron se acerco vio un cuadro que nunca se le borraría era su mejor amigo desesperado con ella en sus brazos, abrazándola a su pecho y llorando encima de ella.

- Harry, debemos llamar a alguien – él no lo escuchaba sólo la abrazaba con más fuerza – reacciona debemos buscar ayuda – las palabras de Ron se perdían en medio de bajos sollozos – Harry hazlo por ella – al fin Harry lo miró con unos ojos que expresaban todo lo que le había pasado, el desespero de perder a la gente que mas quería, era miedo de quedarse solo, era el miedo de no volverla a ver.

- Voy a llamar a Rachell, ella sabe de métodos muggle, ha hecho algunos cursos de primeros auxilios. No puede ser Pomfrey, nadie debe saber de esto – salió corriendo, en busca de su ex - novia, ella lo ayudaría aunque eso le costará el secreto a Harry, cuando la encontró estaba a las afueras de Hogwarts con unas amigas

- Rachell, ven por favor – la llamo Ron con expresión preocupada

- ¿Qué quieres? – hacía mucho tiempo no se dirigían la palabra, él la había evitado y ahora ella no quería volver a saber nada de él

- Necesito un favor, es que pasó algo grave, pero no le puedes decir a nadie

- ¿Qué pasó? – su voz estaba contrariada, no sabía que hacer él se veía preocupado, pero se prometió no volverle a hablar, no sufriría de nuevo

- Es Hermione, mi amiga ¿la recuerdas?

- Si, claro. No es la prefecta de Gryffindor que ganó el premio anual

- Si así es. Por eso necesito toda tu reserva

- Le pasó algo ¿cierto?, y no le pueden avisar a Pomfrey – ella lo sabía, siempre que tenían esa expresión era por eso

- Si, así es – Ron cedió ante sus palabras y le contó todo lo pasado, omitiendo el por qué de la actitud de ella, su amiga era la que tenía la decisión de hacerlo

- ¿Dónde está?

- Ese es otro problema, debes prometerme que no me preguntarás nada de ese lugar

- Está bien, lo prometo. Pero llévame si es totalmente cierto lo que me contaste ella debe estar muy mal – Ron la tomo del brazo y salio corriendo con ella, sólo necesitaba que ella le prometiera que nadie se enteraría para llevarla, confiaba en ella, había oído lo necesario para que supiera que Hermione estaría bien. Por algo casi nadie iba a la enfermería de Hogwarts, en realidad la odiaban, además la enfermera era una histérica. Casi todos buscaban a Rachell u otras que había en las casas del castillo.

Cuando llegaron después de haber pasado por números pasillos que se bifurcaban y más adelante volvían a unirse, llegaron al lugar donde estaban. Ron golpeo la puerta y al instante fue abierta, subieron a la parte de arriba y Rachell vio a Harry aferrado a Hermione, se acerco poco a poco y la vio muy pálida.

- Tenemos que actuar rápido, necesito unas pociones, dos las tiene Snape y una está en la botica de Pomfrey, además unas cuantas vendas.

- Listo, vamos Harry y nos repartimos entre quien entre en el despacho de Snape y quién en el de la enfermera.- Harry seguía con ella, no se movía sólo la miraba

- Harry, reacciona. Ron se acerco y empezó a abatirlo, cogiéndolo del cuello de la túnica

- No Ron, no ella. Todavía no he podido con lo de Sirius para que ahora sea ella a la que le pase algo. No es justo ¡No maldita sea! – Harry empezó a gritar desesperado y al terminar la frase sus ojos se habían aguado

- Harry – el pelirrojo se acerco quedando sus miradas enfrentadas – ella va a estar bien, Rachell sabe lo que hace además nuestra prefecta no es la primera que hace eso y casi todos buscan a Rachell, ella es buena. Sabe hacer sus cosas

- Harry por favor ve por lo que necesito – pronunció la chica mientras tomaba a Hermione

- Ron yo iré con Snape y tu ve con Pomfrey

- Si te podrás controlar con Snape, no estas bien

- Si, yo podré. Ven salgamos – cuando ya estaban afuera planearon las cosas

Él iba a distraer a Pomfrey mientras Ron entraba con la capa invisible, con Snape harían lo mismo

Cada uno hizo lo que le tocaba claro que Harry salió mejor librado que Ron, ya que el profesor de pociones había impuesto un castigo a Ron por encontrarlo afuera de su despacho haciendo hechizos sin sentido y tenía que ir a verlo en la noche. Pero lo importante era que cada uno había logrado obtener lo que se les había pedido, cuando volvieron a donde estaban ellas, Hermione estaba recostada en la cama

- Por favor salgan, necesito quedarme con ella a solas – pronuncio Rachell mientras tomaba las cosas de las manso de ellos y se alejaba a donde estaba ella.

Pasado un rato les pidió a los dos que subieran, ella estaba profundamente dormida entre las sabanas de la cama.

- Ya termine, va a estar bien – les dijo mientras la observaba – sólo cuídenla, no la dejen mucho sola, está muy triste, necesita su apoyo y que le demuestren que es importante para alguien. Le quedarán algunas cicatrices pero en Hogsmeade se las borrarán en un lugarcito a la vuelta de Zonko

- Gracias Rachell – le dijo Harry mientras le sonreía – no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado aquí – ella sangraba mucho y yo…

- No te angusties Harry, lo importante era que yo estaba y no paso a mayores

Cuando Rachell bajo para salir Ron la alcanzó

- Gracias, no sabes como lo aprecio

- No, tranquilo lo hice por ella – se fue alejando dejando al aire todo lo que tenían por decirse, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar y hasta que no se cediera las cosas no fluirían

Ron subió desilusionado y encontró a Harry al lado de ella, tocándole la cara y el delicado cabello, la miraba con decepción y tristeza, le preguntaba tantas cosas con la mirada, le decía que no la entendía, que la quería ayudar y se sentía mal, que quería que volviera a ser la pequeña Hermione que los ayudaba en las tareas y les daba la eterna cantilena. Pero también veía que esa sonrisa era de… no, no podía ser quizás lo sospechaba pero eran amigos ¿no?

Cuando vio a Ron en la escalera viéndolo de esa manera se retiro del lado de ella

- ¿Qué pasó allá abajo?

- Lo de siempre, nada ¿Cómo está?

Creo que bien, odio que se haya hecho eso, Malfoy no la merece

¿Crees que terminaron?

Si, claro es obvio o sino ella no estaría así, creo que por nadie nunca había llorado tanto ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Abajo en le bosque, estaba desesperada en el pasto, era como si sintiera una desolación se sentía sola y estaba extendida en él.

Pero se le dijo y no hizo caso, yo sabía que ese Slytherin la iba a lastimar, yo lo sabía y se lo advertí, le advertí

Si, yo sé. Pero no les hice caso, creo que me tenía que equivocar bien hasta el fondo para comprender la situación de las cosas – ella había despertado y les estaba escuchando desde hacia rato

¿Qué te hizo? – le dijo Harry – si te dañó, yo lo mato, te quiero mucho para dejar que te hagan sufrir

Tranquilos, yo sé que de esto tengo que aprender, entre más duela, cuando lo supere voy a ser más fuerte, yo lo sé

Pero mientras tanto…

Eso es masoquismo – dijo Ron, pensativo

Sólo es aprender un poco de los golpes que nos da la vida y tiene que ser sola porque ustedes no van a estar ahí cuando más adelante me caiga

No, si vamos a estar

No, Ron cuando salgamos quizá no nos vamos a dejar de ver, pero no podemos estar solucionándole los problemas al otro. Es como si le quitáramos el encanto de la vida

¿Sufrir?, eso es encanto – le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama y hablaba de tono irónico

Es ver la realidad y saber que no es color de rosa y si así fuera sería muy aburrido, necesitamos de esto; aunque al principio duela.

Siguieron hablando largo rato pero al fin se decidieron por ir al Gran Comedor, ya había anochecido en el castillo. Permanecerían un poco en la torre para evitar sospechas y luego se encontrarían donde estaba Hermione para permanecer con ella en la noche, pero eso sería casi después de las once porque Ron tenía que asistir al castigo de Snape y Harry hacer ciertas cosas, como le había dicho.

Cuando estaban cenando Ron salió rápido para estar puntual en el castigo porque no quería averiguar lo que le haría el profesor de pociones si no llegaba a tiempo, mientras tanto Harry se quedo hablando con Seamus, aunque no muy interesado, estaba pendiente de otra mesa, en un momento salió despidiéndose dejando al pobre Finnigan con la palabra en la boca, había salido el adecuado y además sólo, eso no se presentaría de nuevo

Ven acá – Harry tomo a Malfoy y lo entró a un salón desocupado

¿Qué te pasa Potter? Te volviste más idiota y entras a cualquiera que se te cruza a los salones

No seas estúpido Malfoy, sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? Ella se agredió, intentó suicidarse, a tal punto que alcanzó a quedar inconsciente si no hubiera sido por Rachell, no sé que hubiera pasado además quedó con marcas. Nunca lo había hecho, jamás se hubiera atrevido y… lo hizo por ti – Harry gritaba en la estancia, donde retumbaban sus palabras al tiempo que iba rememorando el recuerdo de esas escenas

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola!!!**

Capítulo bien triste, creo que de lo más difícil son los rompimientos cuando aún hay sentimientos de por medio, es triste decir Adiós y más cuando es la primera vez. Hermione sufrió mucho ya, pero les prometo que no va a ser más así, vienen grandes cosas para ella; va a cambiar mucho (Juajuajua) van a ver….

Un Abrazo

**GRACIAS A TODOS MIS REVIEWS …**

Espero sus comentarios o quejas, en REVIEWS…

…**Soerag Malfoy...**

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.


	13. Alguien Puede Explicarlo

**Capítulo 13**

"**Alguien Puede Explicarlo"**

No seas estúpido Malfoy, sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? Ella se agredió, intentó suicidarse, a tal punto que alcanzó a quedar inconsciente si no hubiera sido por Rachell, no sé que hubiera pasado además quedó con marcas. Nunca lo había hecho, jamás se hubiera atrevido y… lo hizo por ti – Harry gritaba en la estancia, donde retumbaban sus palabras al tiempo que iba rememorando el recuerdo de esas escenas

Malfoy había quedado pasmado con lo que le acababa de decir Harry, se sintió morir, no era posible. Que le estaba pasando, por qué sentía esa tristeza, porque imaginaba esa sonrisa opacada por la culpa de él, pero lo hacía sólo por su bien para decirle que la amaba, que no la quería ver sufrir más adelante, era por ella por la primera persona por la que sentía algo, que le mostraba algo de felicidad y no la quería ver opacada por su culpa, él cedía por ella, por eso tan grande que sentía, porque la amaba con su alma.

No dices nada, eres así de cínico, realmente eres tan estúpido para herir a la persona que más te ha amado o quizá la única – lo había cogido del cuello de la camisa y lo tenía contra un muro, pidiéndole una explicación – realmente eres tan idiota, tan insensible – Harry no cesaba de golpearlo contra el muro, odiaba el mutismo del Slytherin – eres así de frío, eres así, eres así – no hallaba explicación para alguien que actuaba con tanta presunción contenida, era tan ilógico y mientras lo veía su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de momentos que se había privado de Hermione por ese petulante que tenía al frente. Estaba exasperado de no tener una elucidación. A pesar de ser un poco más pequeño y casi sin darse cuenta lo seguía golpeando contra el muro, una y otra vez, descargando toda la ira y golpes retenidos que había tenido que guardar por respeto a Hermione. Lo zarandeaba y era como si no le doliera, la mirada del rubio estaba perdida y sólo se quedaba quieto. Hasta que algo lo hizo reaccionar quizá el recuerdo de su padre o quizá el símbolo que vio en su brazo o el verde plateado que siempre lo acompañaría

- Cállate no puedes decir eso - ahora Harry era el que estaba contra la pared, Malfoy se había volteado y lo tenía en la misma posición en que estaba, con la gran diferencia que no lo golpeaba sólo lo tenía ahí fijo en ese punto, mirándolo fijamente, viendo a un niño iluso que se puede ir contra todo y hasta puede lograr sus cosas, mientras él ni siquiera puede desafiar su destino – No puedes juzgar cuando no entiendes las cosas, no lo puedes hacer, no puedes ser tan injusto, lo hice por ella, por su amor¿Qué crees que sentía al ver esto? – le mostró el sello del Señor Tenebroso, estaba totalmente negro; mientras levantaba su túnica Harry pudo ver una muestra de grima en su cara - ¿Qué crees que sentía yo cuando la veía llorar? creyendo que no la observaba o sentía que esas lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas minutos antes y habían sido ocultadas por hechizos. O cuando la veía ansiosa por vernos y yo sólo le podía dedicar unos segundos porque no me podía desaparecer así de fácil de MI CASA, Slytherin.

No, no era justo con ella, verla como me miraba por los pasillos mientras yo tenía que mantener la fachada que adoraba mi casa y como regalo adicional la debía insultar. Es absurdo que ella se enfrente a todo mientras yo ni siquiera fui capaz de negarme a esto, no quiero esperar algo que yo no le puedo dar. No puedo esperar que ella sea feliz a mi lado, porque no puede, ni lo será.

Pero no pensabas eso cuando le mandaste esa carta de vacaciones, no dejó de llorar y sólo quería llegar a Hogwarts para recibirte – Harry ya no tenía rabia sólo lo observaba y veía fragmentos del Malfoy que conocía su amiga, veía a alguien lastimado y triste, alguien que ya ha dado todo y sin embargo ha perdido la batalla que llevamos cuando el viento no corre en nuestro favor

Porque ahora sí, las cosas empezaron, cuando se enteraron que mandé ese correo; me enfrentaron a la realidad que estoy viviendo, me mostraron lo que soy, me llevaron a prácticas, demostraron todo el sufrimiento que tenía que ocasionar aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Después de ese correo se partió la historia, vi cosas que jamás imagine, vi caras de personas que me suplicaban y yo no podía hacer ni mierda porque soy un MALFOY, mírame Potter – las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraban fijas el uno en el otro – próspero mortífago, vi imágenes con las que he tenido pesadillas, me he levantado en ocasiones gritando, deseando ser otra persona, he hecho cosas malas y no soy capaz de mirarla y que ella vea y ame un ser que ha hecho tanta maldad.

No le puedo hacer eso, no voy a terminar con ustedes el año escolar, me voy antes y ella más adelante sufrirá más. Por qué mejor no hacerlo ahora y evitarle más quimeras, más utopías ¿Por qué no? – Draco terminó su frase destrozado había afrontado lo que sentía y lo que en realidad pasaba, pero sin poderlo evitar sus ojos también lo expresaban y se humedecían en sus pensamientos, al terminar en una sencilla lágrima, que significaba su renuncio a todo lo amado

Pero no puedes ser tan conformista, si en realidad la amas – Harry no sabía que pensar, se sentía impotente, era la misma sensación de rabia que había sentido cuando vio tres años atrás en el pensadero de Dumbledore a los padres de Neville, era la misma tristeza que contenían las palabras de Remus cuando le dijo que su amigo estaba muerto, era lo misma desilusión cuando su reflejo en el espejo de Sirius no le devolvía las palabras a pesar que él le gritara una y otra vez

Te recuerdo que no soy San Potter, tengo una familia y un apellido que no debo estropear, para mí las cosas no son tan fáciles. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo quería, porque sencillamente nunca me fue dado, pero ahora que lo hago la persona sufre y le niego millones de posibilidades. No me puedo ir frente a todo porque me voy a estrellar y la voy a arrastrar a ella a eso, si mis padres la ven no tendrán compasión, porque eso en Mi Mundo no se perdona – una tras otra sus mejillas se humedecían, ya había soltado a Harry y sólo miraba por la ventana de ese salón, escondiendo su mirada, la profundidad de ese cielo dónde desearía estar con ella, si todo fuera tan sencillo – el Gryffindor lo observaba con nostalgia

Pero…

No, no hay nada por hacer. Y deja de mirarme así, no te debo dar lastima, las cosas acabaron, hago lo correcto y ya, sólo doy lo que tengo a mi alcance y en este caso es sufrimiento porque yo no puedo ser tan valiente como tú, no tengo un perfecto mundo planeado, porque no lo hay para mí. No podré NUNCA dejar de ser Draco Malfoy, hijo del primer servidor de Voldemort y futuro mortífago activo – terminó con pesimismo en sus palabras, dándole a relucir a Harry que los dos sufrirían, porque no se puede negar lo que ya está escrito – ¿Estás contento, saciaste esa curiosidad mefítica? – bufó Draco

No era curiosidad, era exaspero de no poder ayudar a mi amiga cuando sufre, al menos ahora podré decir lo adecuado…

- ¿O quizá callar? cuando no hay nada que decir, que es lo que sucede con esta bazofia - con ese tono mordaz, Draco levantó su varita, en un descuido, gritó ¡Obliviate! (N/A: hechizo desmemorizador), una luz violeta salió yendo directo a Harry, sin saber cómo, un escudo se alcanzó a levantar frente a él, deshaciendo esa luz y dejando todo en un profundo silencio

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – el Gryffindor lo observaba fijamente a través de la luz plateada que lo había envuelto y ahora empezaba desaparecer

Porque jamás debiste enterarte de esto y menos tú. Estás con ella y si sales de aquí se develará el velo que he puesto entre todos

No, no lo haré si no lo quieres. Me has confiado algo, queriendo u obligado, me dejaste ver a otra persona que no opacaré, creyendo ser un héroe sólo les haré más daño y tú ya tienes el suficiente y a pesar de lo que has hecho si eres valiente, sobrepusiste los intereses de otros encima de los tuyos, mostrando con esto la cuantía del amor

Haz lo que quieras pero por ella, yo no necesito esa bondad, aquí no hay por qué aparentar – había vuelto el odioso Draco pero Harry ya sabía quién era el amor de la prefecta, el rubio se disponía en abandonar la estancia cuando profirió – Potter aprovecha esta situación para acercarte a ella, está débil y te recibirá, válela no se te volverá a dar – acabando con un murmullo – _ dale lo que yo no alcance _

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación, Ron lo "esperaba", en realidad se había quedado dormido en la silla de al lado de Herm. Harry no lo quiso despertar así que convocó una cama adicional y se acostó.

Al otro día cuando despertó la castaña, estaba mejor se podría decir que las ataduras se habían desvanecido y sin dificultad se levantó de la cama, veía a sus amigos y no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa por la preocupación que les había causado, en realidad lo odiaba y además se sentía avergonzada estaba segura de haber visto a Rachell junto a ella, ayudándola. Cuando Harry despertó su amiga estaba en el alfeizar observando las afueras de Hogwarts…

- ¡Hola! – La saludó con entusiasmo agarrándola de la cintura por la espalda – nuestra amiga ya está bien – dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella mirando esos profundos ojos miel

- Si, así es – le alegraba ver a Harry tan alegre, eso era contagioso y en un momento olvido lo que pasaba, en esos ojos esmeralda vio un brillo especial que le causo…

- Te ves excelente – la cogió de la mano y le dio una vuelta

- No sé cómo me hablas ni que lo que hubiera hecho fuese bueno – entristeció la voz y agacho la cabeza, él era quizá demasiado bueno y ella sólo lo preocupaba – lamento lo que hice, fui muy tonta

- No digas más, ya lo olvide ¿Pasó algo anoche? - le tapo la boca con su dedo – yo no recuerdo nada – terminó poniendo cara de duda y dejándole claro que no le importaba

- Harry no es gracioso

- Lo sé pero no quiero hablar de eso, excepto porque hoy te ves magnífica

- OK, entonces una última cosa ¿Quién más sabe de lo que pasó?

- Rachell, ella fue la que te ayudó, dándote pociones y curándote. Esa Ravenclaw hizo todo, Ron y yo sólo tomamos las cosas de Pomfrey y Snape

- Que mal, ahí veo las consecuencias. Que pena con ella y si le cuenta a alguien

- No, fresca. Ella nos prometió que no le diría nada a nadie y además Ron movió sus influencias con ella. Tú sabes…

- Entonces me debo preocupar, no viste como Ron alejo a esa chica

- Si, pero todavía los dos se gustan mucho sino que ninguno quiere decir y de esa forma pasará mucho tiempo de aquí a que estén juntos

- Ohhhh, ya somos unos expertos

- Después de lo de Chang, aprendía algo

- Si, yo sé. Difícil pero no imposible

- JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA – los dos rieron al unísono como siempre lo habían hecho, en ese momento hubieran dado todo porque volviera a ser como antes, cuando cruzaron miradas ella entendió que si no existiera un rubio en su vida, Harry hubiera sido algo más, siempre juntos, siempre con tantos ideales, siempre valientes

- ¿Ya estás bien? – volvió a su tono serio para mirarla fijamente

- Si, en lo que se puede – sus ojos se volvieron a opacar por gotas que luchaban por salir

- Prométeme que nunca en toda la existencia lo volverás a intentar, no sé si ya te lo había dicho pero "NADIE merece tus lágrimas porque quién las mereciera no te haría llorar"

- Gracias Harry, eres mi aliento en estos momentos y es una promesa que jamás lo volveré a hacer – ella bajo la mirada en realidad se sentía avergonzada con su amigo

- Para sellar nuestra promesa, espérame un segundo – salió hacia la cama y de por debajo saco un baúl, al abrirlo empezó a buscar encontrando desde calcetines que le había hecho Dobby hasta gorros que usaban en invierno, pero cada cosa tenía un significado especial y cuando sacó ese hermoso pendón sólo pudo mirarlo y recordar…

**·..·F**LASH **B**ACK

**- **Harry, toma te entrego esto. Sirius planeaba dártelo la semana antes de ir al Ministerio, te lo iba a enviar con Snape, así le costara hablarle prefería que lo tuvieras, lo había encontrado hacía poco entre sus cosas. Mira hasta lo envolvió y todo.

Quería que las vacaciones de final de curso pasaras con nosotros se había propuesto hablar con Dumbledore y dijo que no iba a ceder si él se oponía así te tuviera que raptar. Sabes que Sirius siempre cargaba ese espejo que te dio, le extrañaba que no lo usaras hasta creyó que estaba descompuesto o se le había esfumado la magia. En ocasiones te llamaba pero sólo veía su reflejo, en una ocasión lo vi maldiciéndolo por no funcionar. A veces deseaba hablar contigo o sólo verte, le recordabas demasiado a James, te quería contar muchas cosas, estaba desesperado cuando se subía a donde está Buckbeak era cuando no soportaba más, yo casi no podía estar, y él creía que el hipogrifo era lo único que le quedaba.

En tardes libres que tenía y venía a su casa sólo hablaba de ti, mostrando el parecido que tenías con James inclusive en Quidditch, se sentía muy orgulloso. Claro que cuando te expulsaron del equipo casi le da un shock y juro vengarse de Umbridge.

Maldita sea porque se tenía que ir, por qué - Remus acabó de hablar llorando, y Harry se abalanzó encima de él para abrasarlo sin evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran de sus ojos – Harry, yo no estuve casi con Sirius si yo hubiera sabido nunca lo habría dejado solo, ni hubiera permitido que Snape le dijera todas esas estupideces, eso también lo estaba matando, se sentía inútil, a pesar que le alegaba a Dumbledore, él nunca cedía y ya casi ni se soportaba él mismo. Además la Señora Weasley no le dejaba comunicarse a Hogwarts contigo y se sentía a través de los días más vegetal, no se quería arreglar y permanecía con Buckbeak en una suciedad absurda. No sé porque te digo esto, lo lamento no te debería hablar del tema – Remus terminó arrepentido de haber hablado eso, para Harry debía de ser muy duro y él además de todo era un desconsiderado

- Tranquilo Remus, yo necesito hablar de eso. No lo he hecho con alguien tan cercano a él, me hacía falta todo el mundo pretende que yo escape de esto y no puedo, no puedo, sólo han pasado tres meses y en mi mente todo está tan fresco, a veces pienso lo que haríamos si estuviera él, ya tenemos el apoyo y podríamos haber hablado con el ministerio y él pudo ser absuelto y hubiéramos salido más…

- Harry, así no queramos ya no está – esa voz retumbó en sus oídos - Quizás no queramos pero no podemos pensar en el hubiera, eso nos está matando a los dos. Yo sé que nos quedaron muchas cosas pendientes pero él se fue en el departamento de misterios y no sabemos que sigue más allá, no va a volver

- Remus. Sólo deseo estar con él, para qué seguir

- Harry eres el único que puede salvar al mundo mágico de que la magia oscura…

- Pero ¿por qué yo?, no quiero cargar eso más, creí que podía pero ya es imposible, no cuento con el apoyo de él y eso era lo que mas fuerza me daba y ahora…

- Harry, sólo es momentáneo, el asco por el mundo y ese hastío de la compañía por la gente, la entiendo, pero te aseguro que pasará. Sólo el tiempo podrá curar esas heridas y no te niego que quedarán cicatrices pero cada vez serán menos evidentes, es el tiempo el que siempre nos entrega respuestas

- Lo odio por irse, es que no quiero olvidar, no puedo y lo quiero marcar en mi vida, no puedo hacer que todo siga igual, no lo puedo olvidar y temo que más adelante ni pueda continuar siempre quedarán y quién me borrará eso ¿Quién?

- Nadie, esas son las consecuencias de crecer. Te aseguro que cada vez serás más fuerte

- Pero no puede ser así, no quiero – Harry parecía un niño rebelde revelado frente a todo lo que vivía

- Por favor toma esto y márchate – le tendió un paquete azul marino

- No, yo quiero hablar – el Gryffindor alzó la voz, gritaba desesperado y confuso

- Harry, por favor – Remus lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y ahí Harry entendió que para el hombre-lobo, era igual de duro lo que estaba pasando, era el mejor amigo y verlo caer debió de ser tan doloroso, ya que cada recuerdo iba cayendo con él.

Así que sin decir otra palabra salió del cuarto con el paquete en la mano.

Sólo después de casi un mes lo pudo abrir, creía que cuando lo hiciera lo superaría pero se sintió peor al leer la nota escrita con una cuidadosa letra…

_Harry, esto perteneció a tus padres. James se lo dio a Lily para que estuvieran siempre conectados por algo. Es un par de camafeos a los que le inyectas la esencia de la otra persona, por medio de sangre. Cuando la persona está lejos y en peligro empieza a soltar un brillo del color que cada persona lleva dentro o al menos se siente identificado. Cuando esto pase sólo piensa en la persona y al tiempo verás fragmentos de dónde se encuentra, sólo depende de la conexión entre ustedes._

_Guárdalo, fui muy útil para ellos. _

_Te Quiere _

_Padfoot… _

_PD: Usa el espejo, por favor, hace mucho no hablamos._

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la nota, se sintió vacío guardo el paquete en su baúl de recuerdos y se recostó en la cama, deseando que el planeta entero se esfumara. Se quedó dormido y soñó que era su mismo padrino, en persona, él que le daba las instrucciones de los camafeos y le contaba algunas anécdotas de sus padres. Pero al despertar sintió de nuevo esa profunda desazón de estar soñando cosas tan inverosímiles…

**F**IN **D**EL **F**LASH **B**ACK **·..·´¯ **

- ¿Qué pasó Hermione? – preguntó cuando vio que la chica le hacia señales de humo y casi avisos luminosos con las manos para que saliera del ensimismamiento en el que había caído al mirar ese objeto

- Será que te quedaste sumido y totalmente callado

- Mira, esto es lo que te que buscaba. Son dos camafeos, eran de mis padres, sólo debemos introducir nuestra esencia allí y cuando lo necesitemos veremos donde está el otro, bueno fragmentos, pero conoceremos si está bien o mal, lo sentiremos

- ¿Cómo así la esencia? – ella frunció el seño al preguntar

- Debemos cortarnos un poco y cuando pongamos una gota de nuestra sangre allí, el camafeo la absorberá y cada uno tendrá el del otro. Así estaremos siempre juntos de alguna u otra manera

- ¿Seguro que me lo quieres dar?- ella no podía creer que después de todo, él fuera tan especial con ella, no entendía muy bien y se sentía un poquito mal

- Si, obvio, por eso te lo muestro, te lo doy con mi corazón y sé que no estará en mejor manos que las tuyas; además te quiero siempre a mi lado y está es la forma de asegurarme que estarás siempre allí

- Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no tenga esto. Eres mi amigo y siempre contaremos el uno con el otro – ella empezó a decir…

…**P**orque en cada sitio que estés,

…Porque en cada sitio que esté,

…Y que esté.

…Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón.

…Porque en cada sitio que estés,

…Nos encontraremos unidos,

…Uno en brazos del otro,

…Es el destino.

- Esa canción es muggle ¿cierto? – él la había oído en algún lado, pero cuando ella la había recitado le había parecido más hermosa que nunca; además que su amiga se pusiera así no era normal y la había escuchado con atención

- Si, así es ¿Te gustó? No la canto, pero lo importante es la letra

- Si, es muy linda¿Lo dices sinceramente?

- Es verdad Harry – ella tomo de su mano el pendón, fue hacia el espejo que había sido roto, no hacía mucho por ella y con un pedazo que quedaba por allí se hizo una pequeña herida que derramo en el objeto dorado que tenía, luego que se produciera una luz violeta, fue hacia Harry y se lo colgó en el pecho – esto es la prueba que todo lo que pasó es real y te la doy con mi corazón

- Gracias Herm – el Gryffindor hizo lo mismo y también se lo colgó en el pecho a ella

- ¿Quién te los dio? – preguntó la chica creía que ese era el punto de partida para una verdadera conversación

- Remus, una vez murió Sirius, los encontró en la casa, estaban envueltos; me los iba a mandar con Snape

- ¿Snape?

- Si, él se lo iba a pedir, yo sé que era el único que haría eso por mí – Harry esbozo una sonrisa

- No, Harry no era el único. Yo lo hubiera hecho si necesitará darte algo.

- No Hermione, si Snape te tratará como lo trataba a él nadie le dirigiría la palabra. Ninguna persona puede igualar lo que éramos Sirius y yo

- Yo lo sé, pero ya sólo puede quedar un bonito recuerdo, pasó hace mucho.

- … - Harry se quedó callado mirando el suelo

- ¿No lo has superado?, sigues sintiendo esa desazón, no has vuelto a ser el mismo, no sé como decirlo pero a veces aparentas que todo está bien y ríes pero hay algo en ti que me dice que no es del todo cierto, que por dentro alguien grita ayuda – ella lo miraba mientras le hablaba pero él ni siquiera la miraba estaba cabizbajo con los ojos en lágrimas tratando de contener todo eso, hasta que ella lo tomo de la cara y lo obligó a mirarla, haciendo finalmente una pregunta - ¿Nunca hablaste con nadie?, te escapaste y haces lo de ahora sólo suprimir esas lágrimas para cuando estés solo

- Sólo es lo mejor – él se alejo de ella y salió rumbo a la puerta, cerrándola. Hermione no supo que hacer en un principio, pero no lo podía dejar solo ella lo había hecho recordar, revivir. Cuando salió al pasillo ya no había nadie, pero ella sabía donde estaba, subió corriendo al otro lado del castillo, él estaba en la sala de los menesteres sólo lo tenía que visualizar para poder entrar, cuando lo consiguió, era un cuarto oscuro no podía distinguir nada pero lo sentía allí. Gritó – ¡lumus! – Pero su varita no prendió - ¡lumus!

- No, lo intentes no se prenderá nada. No quiero que haya luz - su voz era melancólica, estaba quebrada

- Harry – ella corrió hacia él no supo cómo pero supo su ubicación exacta, cuando lo encontró lo abrazo y él sin contenerse más lloró encima de ella, lo hizo con el alma, cuando estaban abrazados, él empezó a decirle – fue mi culpa, yo lo aleje, él está muerto por mi culpa

- Él estaba solo y desesperado por hacer algo, tú caíste en una trampa

- Nooooooo, si yo hubiera hecho caso

- Si piensas en el hubiera te haces más daño, ya nada puedes hacer.

- Pero no sabes lo que es que alguien muera – empezó a gritar, era como si le gritará al aire, en el salón retumbaban sus palabras, se había soltado de ella y estaba alegando – Sirius está muerto y que mierda me queda a mí. Tu tienes vivos a tus padres, a alguien que te lleva como nadie en su corazón. Pero yo ya no tengo a nadie, es diferente los amigos, es diferente Dumbledore, ni siquiera es parecido con Remus – cuando acabó cayó al piso de rodillas

- Harry, para mí tu eres más que mi amigo, eres de mi familia y aunque no lo creas yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti. Quizá no conozco a tus padres ni seré como Sirius pero eres alguien muy especial para mí – ella estaba de rodillas y lo tomo de la cara y le limpio las lágrimas que tenía, para luego repetir – muy especial.

Los dos quedaron abrazados largo tiempo, luego la alcoba se iluminó un poco y Harry sintió un especial sentimiento, se había suavizado un poco ese dolor que sentía por Sirius

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

El fragmento que puse es de la canción "Las cosas que vives", de Laura Pausini, espero que les guste !!

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola a Todos ¡!**

Este es un capi muy especial para mí, primero porque tiene una escena que me imagine desde un principio y fue la de Draco y Harry cuando los dos se enfrentan, Draco para mi es un personaje muy complejo y tratar de hacer una escena donde muestre más sentimientos es algo que en especial me anima y hace que le de más esfuerzo.

La otra parte del capi es de Harry y Sirius, es triste que se haya ido y odio que no se sepa lo que pasó por eso trato de expresar esa rabia que debería tener. Igual son sólo reflexiones, espero no aburrirlas.

Un Abrazo

Soerag Malfoy

ESPERO R.R.R.E.E.E.V.V.V.I.I.I.E.E.E.W.W.W.S.S.S. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ REVIEWS

Y Gracias a ...

unkatahe:

Jaz:

eli.lp

harrymaniatica

Siento actilaizar tan tarde, pero estoy llena de parciales, trabajos, cosas ... y mi vida sentimenatl está por el limbo, eso es trsite


	14. “Bonito Cuadro”

**Capítulo 14**

"**Bonito Cuadro"**

El tiempo pasó con rapidez y casi una semana después Hermione se había aislado totalmente, estaba en la biblioteca o hacia tutorías o sólo se refugiaba en su alcoba para leer. La verdad, tenía de miedo en enfrentar las cosas sin Draco sin tener esa alegría que llegaría el momento para versen, su vida era aburrida y eso la cansaba, además tenía temor de cruzarse con Rachell, sabía que no se podía esconder toda la vida, pero si podía esperar un poco para que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Después de ese día, le había enviado unos lindos aretes a Rachell, muy a su estilo (N/A: bohemio/crazy) con una nota de agradecimiento.

Hermione era la misma de antes se podría decir, sus amigos sin embargo sabía que ese brillo de sus ojos se había apagado ahora estaba por ahí simplemente estudiando con más juicio, ya no tenía tareas acumuladas ni se trasnochaba en la sala común con ellos, como se había vuelto frecuente.

Ahora leía más que de costumbre, pero libros muggles eran casi siempre lo que se le veía, libros de ochocientas páginas se los consumía en dos días (N/A¿¿a alguien le suena eso conocido??), Ron y Harry no le hablaban de eso, qué le podían decir ella se comportaba igual con ellos, su labor de prefecta la hacía como siempre, en realidad no había queja.

Hasta que un día mientras Hermione volvía de la biblioteca rumbo a su sala común se encontró con cierta Ravenclaw

- Hola Hermione – la chica esbozo una sonrisa

- Hola Rachell - _ por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella, algo le decía que se debía de haber quedado en su torre y regresar esos libros mañana _ pensó la chica mientras pensaba deshacerse de ella sin tocar el tema y sin dejar de ser cortés - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Bien y tú?

- También – no podía evitar ser monosílaba era incómoda la situación

- ¿Cómo seguiste ese día?

- Bien, gracias. En realidad aprecio lo que hiciste por mí – quería salir corriendo de allí

- No, tranquila. Fueron muy lindos los pendientes que me enviaste

- Si, pensé que te gustarían. Bueno estamos hablando, tengo un poco de prisa

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos – las chicas se fueron alejando hasta que Rachell se acordó de algo y corrió tras ella en el pasillo – Hermione, estuve pensando y me gustaría que nos acompañaras en una reunión que tenemos los viernes en una sala de Ravenclaw

- Qué clase de reunión – la chica frunció el ceño, no quería ir a ningún lado, ni recibir invitaciones, ni nada. Quería estar sola

-Cuando vayas la verás, es divertido eso sí te lo aseguro.

- Pero es que estoy muy ocupada en estos días y como prefecta las cosas se complican más. Así que muchísimas gracias, eres muy amable – sonrío al final

- No, no acepto una negativa. Piénsalo y luego te busco OK

- Bueno, está bien. Pero no te aseguro nada – en realidad estaba segura de su respuesta

- Entonces nos veremos

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se dio la espalda para seguir su camino. Todo siguió de forma normal, cada uno con sus cosas y Hermione empezó a comer a las horas acostumbradas y con sus amigos, hablando de Quidditch, de la escuela, de todo, pero de nada. Era como estar allí sin sentirlo, con Draco no había miradas, ella lo veía en su mesa a la hora de las comidas, pero él permanecía embelesado entre conversaciones de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson…

Y ella le quería demostrar que tampoco le había afectado así que intentaba lo mismo.

El jueves llegó muy aprisa y con la esperanza de terminar la semana y hacer la visita a Hogsmeade que estaba programada se fue a la torre de astronomía, quería tomar un poco de aire sin salir de Hogwarts, no lo hacía desde que había terminado con el Slytherin y eso era como un símbolo de su retorno. Cuando doblo para subir a la torre se sorprendió al ver algo para lo que no estaba preparada ahora ni nunca.

**¯·..·´¯·.·•• **

- Ven subamos a la torre de astronomía – Ana, no lo quería ver así, estaba mirando la chimenea con unos ojos de rencor, concentrado en esas llamas rojas y naranjas

- ¿Para qué?- el rubio no quería ir a ningún lado

- Hoy se podrá ver una constelación, si el cielo está despejado. Además es luna llena y quiero sentarme un poco con esos rayos iluminándome. Si quieres trae un libro, yo también leeré

- Está bien, pero no mucho tiempo. Quiero regresar rápido a la torre

- Así… y desde cuando tan asentado

- Si no preguntas te va mejor – la miró fríamente

- Ya… no me veas así. Ve por tú libro y te veo aquí abajo** – **el rubio no demoró en su alcoba y cuando bajo, salieron de Slytherin para llegar al ala norte de Hogwarts. Iban caminado tranquilamente hasta que él paró en un cuadro - ¿Qué pasa?

- No había visto en Hogwarts esta pintura **–** ella se volteó contra la luz para verla mejor

- Yo sí, en una sala de danza¿Por qué la cambiarían de lugar?

- Es bonita ¿no?, con esos tonos encontrados en el centro, con …

- Quédate quieto, no mires para atrás - lo interrumpió ella – adivina quien viene ahí. Nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger

- ¿Viene sola?

- Si cuando ella terminó de responder, Draco la cogió entre sus brazos y la beso, en un instante los dos estaban contra la pared abrazados, totalmente pegados el uno entre el otro, con pasión. Draco la había subido entre su pierna cuando Hermione pasó por su lado. Ella sólo los miró aparentando indiferencia, siguiendo su camino pero eso le había dolido en el alma, más adelante volteo ya no quería ir a recibir ningún viento, así que bajo a los baños del primer piso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – los dos se separaron cuando ella estaba fuera de vista, mientras se peinaba con los dedos y se acomodaba de nuevo la corbata - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Yo sé que ella todavía no me cree por completo y no acepta que lo que pasó entre los dos haya terminado de esa forma – ese tono de abatimiento en su voz fue evidente cuando acabó de hablar

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Le terminaste?, estaba segura que la querías

- Entendí la diferencia de los dos, entendí que un león y una serpiente jamás estarán juntos

- Pero para qué hacerla sufrir, Draco tu la amas y no lo estas demostrando mucho

- Esa es la idea, no ves que por ella lo hice. Ella no estará segura a mi lado, tú sabes que mis padres jamás perdonarían eso y si ella intenta algún acercamiento yo sé que lo sabrán. Cuando llegué al expreso este año mi padre me advirtió que sospechaba que algo no estaba bien y si lo comprobaba no respondía. Ese fue lo definitivo para que lo de los dos llegará al final

- ¿Tú que le dijiste?

- Que no la quería, que fue un juego, que me daba asco – Draco mostró un deje de indiferencia en su voz

- ¿Te debe odiar?

- No, no lo creo. No esta convencida. Por eso hice esto, ella lo tiene que creer para superarlo, además Potter la quiere y con él es más fácil

- No, estas equivocado. Potter y tú son muy parecidos, los dos tienen un destino que cumplir y creo que a ninguno le gusta. No, notaste el cambio que tuvo desde quinto, fue todo un rumor por la escuela

- No oí nada y él y yo somos muy distintos. Además lo estás defendiendo y eso es desastroso – alego como si fuera un chiquito que no acepta que el helado se acabó

- No, Draco lo hago por ti. No te puedes auto compadecer pero tampoco pretender salvarla de peligro porque si ella te quería por qué no estar a su lado. Estaría mejor contigo

- No Ana, cuando sepas lo que yo siento y el terror que le da ver la señal de mortífago. Lo comprenderás

- Draco tu señal te marca tanto como a Potter la de su frente

- No digas estupideces, no tengo ningún parecido con él… - fue interrumpido por un comentario de ella

- Excepto estar también en la Orden y odiar su futuro y … -ella iba a nombrar todo lo que los hacia parecidos pero él se lo impidió

- Ya cállate, no quiero hablar más del tema – se había exasperado quizá Ana tenía la razón pero nunca se la daría – sigamos hacia Astronomía

- Seguro quieres ir

- Si, acaso crees que si no quisiera te lo estaría diciendo

- Pero pensé que desearías volver a …

- No deseo volver, quiero ir a la torre y leer mientras miras las estrellas. Será que podemos o necesitas seguir con tus preguntas

- No, no lo necesito. Vamos – los dos retornaron a caminar sin dirigirse la palabra. Ana sabía que Draco solo quería silencio y por eso tampoco intentó establecer de nuevo una conversación.

**¯·..·´¯·.·•• **

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? – era Rachell la que le hablaba, la había estado buscando pero ya se había dado por vencida cuando decidió bajar un segundo a los baños del primer piso, eran los más desolados a esa horas. Y cuando vio a la chica contra la pared llorando y acurrucada en sus piernas

- No, nada – lo que menos quería era encontrarse a esa Ravenclaw, deseaba estar sola

- Mira, estas llorando. Puedes confiar en mí – ella la abrazo – yo sé que a veces las cosas no se nos hacen muy fáciles, pero eso es la vida. Yo sé que serás más fuerte cuando superes esto

- Y de que me sirve ahora, mírame. Estoy un asco, llorando por quien no lo merece

- Fue por él, por quién intentaste suicidarte – hizo la pregunta con mucho tacto pero no dejo de hacer sentir incomoda a Hermione

- Si, fue por él – ella no le iba a decir quién era por nada del mundo

- Puedo saber qué pasó

- No merece que hable de eso. Sólo de burló de mí y me hizo creer cosas que no eran y yo caí. A pesar que todo el mundo me lo advirtió, yo seguí con él sabiendo que era una relación que no podría mantener por las diferencias que habían. Fui demasiado tonta – terminó de hablar con rabia, ya no era pesar sólo mucha ira contenida

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la reunión mañana?, muchas hemos sufrido por cosas como las tuyas, así que somos como un grupo anti-relaciones serias y la pasamos bien, son esos viernes que no hay nada que hacer en la noche, entonces nos reunimos en una salita especial y la pasamos bien. Inclusive a veces entre semana hacemos las tareas juntas, no importa si no nos quieres confiar lo que pasó. Es tener a alguien parecido a ti, además algunas noches hacemos grandes fiestas con ellos y de diferentes casas, pero nunca es nada serio.

- No sé, no estoy segura de querer salir – ella sabía de la reputación de Rachell y que no era de las más antas del colegio

- Ven mañana y si no te gusta, pues no vuelves

- Está bien, pero ¿que gente va? – aceptó por cortesía, le daba pena con la chica seguir dando excusas y rechazos

- De todas las casas menos Slytherin, pero sobresalen las de Ravenclaw, además hay varias prefectas así que no somos las únicas. Igual no es mucha gente sólo somos once chicas. – medito ella – entonces nos encontramos después de la cena a la salida del Gran Comedor

- Está bien – no sabía por qué había aceptado quizá fue por la rabia que le dio ver a Draco con esa chica y esa era la forma de decirle que ella también podía divertirse, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

**Hola a Todos ¡!**

Un capi con una escenita fuerte, espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionarlos. Ya van a ver de qué se tratan esas reuniones, vamos a ver que le pasa a Herm de nuevo.

Un saludito a Todas…

Soerag Malfoy

Espero Algunos REVIEWSSSSS ...


End file.
